Draco's Story
by maramarie
Summary: It has been ten years since the end of the war, ten years since Draco had been home, ten long years since Harry and Severus had seen him. Can the new Healer get Draco home, or with his past is he a lost soul. Full summary inside, please read the fist chapter.Warning Threesome
1. WARNINGS!

_**SUMMARY**_

_**IT HAS BEEN TEN LONG YEARS AFTER THE WAR, TEN YEARS SINCE DRACO HAS SEEN HIS LOVED ONES, TEN YEARS SINCE HE HAS HELD THEM CLOSE. CAN THE NEW HEALER BRING DRACO OUT OF THE SELFISOLATION HE IS IN AND GET HIM HOME, OR WITH HIS PAST IS HE TRULY LOST.**_

_**WARNINGS!**_

_**MALE/MALE**_

_**MALE PG**_

_**SPLIT PERSONALITY**_

_**SEVERE CHILDABUSE INCLUDING SEXUAL**_

_**RAPE OF A MINOR**_

_**FORCED MARRIAGE AND RAPE**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BELONGING TO HARRY POTTER, IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING I JUST LIKE TO PLAY.**_

_**ALSO I AM POSTING THESE WARNING UP FRONT, I AM TIERED OF GETTING ABUSIVE EMAILS STATING THAT I HAVE POSTED NO WANRINGS. IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE WHAT THESE WARNING INTAIL THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ!**_


	2. The Ward

"Well, look who's here;" Looking over his shoulder Draco moved down the hall, smirking, "I wondered when you would show up." Moving into the white clean room he moved to sit on the bed looking bored. Looking up at the healer he nodded to the unused chair in the room. "Are you going to sit down?

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" The healer asked wanting to be certain that he had the right patient even though he knew, but not asking lead to trouble.

"Yes, you might know me as Draco Malfoy." Reaching for his drink he shakes his head "Yes, you know Draco Malfoy, but you don't really know me. Only two know me." Draco watched a moment noticing just how nervous the healer was. He could tell that he was interested as to why the small room was so barren, it was nothing like the other patients rooms, with pictures and letters posted on the wall. "Are you going to sit down? Or do I have to keep looking up at you?"

"Do you want to be here Mr. Malfoy?" Healer Toddy asked watching him closely.

Draco could tell that he didn't want to be alone with him, his question amuses you; 'do I want to be here?' he thought turning the question over in his mind. Who in their right mind would want to be locked away like an animal "No, but I have to be here, this is my home. I am…how did they say it?" Draco asked himself as he though back to when the war ended, and just how messed up he was then, "Ah yes, not fit for society." Sipping the lukewarm water he leaned against the wall.

"Can you maybe tell me about why they think this about you?" Toddy asked as he leaned back into his chair, with the orderly standing at the door it seemed that he was going to allow himself to relax a little.

"Tell you?" repeat shaking his head, "You don't have the time or the stomach for it." He muttered not wanting to tell him, he didn't want to relive the hell he went through growing up. Yes, it's was his ticket out of here, yes; they said that if he talk about the past, and reconcile with it he could be freed. Maybe he liked it here; maybe he liked not having to worry about anything, but then again he did have things to worry about.

"I have the time, and I doubt that what you can tell me will turn my stomach. I have dealt with a lot in my time." Watching Draco he sat back clearly waiting.

Draco smirked, why not indulge him? Why not tell him what really happened behind the doors of Malfoy Manor? "Well, I hope you have your sick bag with you." He muttered as he leaned back against the wall. "Where shall I begin?" he mused a moment as he sipped his drink. "I guess I better start at the beginning, which mean when I was thirteen" nodding he thought when he had just begun puberty, "Oh yes that was when hell really started for me…."

FLASHBACK!

Moving down the hall to my Father's room little Draco smiled, today he was thirteen, today his Father had called him to him and told him it was time to receive a special present. Not wanting to disappoint his Father Draco hurried his steps to get to Lucius' rooms. Knocking on the door he heard Lucius call to him. Peeking in he smiled at the man he wanted to please so much, "You wanted to see me Father?" he asked watching his Father with hope in his eyes. All he wanted was for his Father to say that he loved him, or that he was proud of him, which was all he had ever wanted.

"There's my son," Lucius turned and beckoned Draco forward as he sat on the bed, "Come here."

As Draco move to stand before his Father he notice that he was grinning, and seems pleased, "I turned thirteen today Father, Blaise's gift was lame, but I like my new broom." he was nervous and was hoping that his Father wouldn't reprimand him for it.

Scowling slightly Lucius reached out and pulled Draco closer to him, "That is not proper Draco, but that's not why I have called you to me tonight."

Bowing his head in shame, Draco muttered an apology as Lucius ordered him to strip, "Why Father?" He didn't want to be nude in front of him, or anyone, he didn't think he was perfect like his Father.

"Do as I say Draco, tonight you start a very special training, by the time you are ready to take your mark you will know what to expect from Our Lord." His face is a cold mask of indifference was in place as he watched Draco.

After a moment Draco slowly stripped off his clothing to stand naked in front of his Father blushing slightly he tried to move his hands to cover himself. "Father I don't like this."

"Hush, and move your hands to your sides!" he ordered as he looked him over with a nod, "You're growing well," reaching down as he cupped his balls in his hands before he began to stroke his soft penis.

Shivering in fear Draco knew that this was not normal; Father's shouldn't do this, whimpering as Lucius ordered him to stay still. He obeyed as a dog would and soon his hands wonder all over Draco's young body.

"Tonight we will start slow, kneel my son." With a well-placed nudge Lucius helped Draco into a kneeling position. "Stop shaking! If the Dark Lord saw this fear you, and everyone you know would be dead! Do you want that? Do you want him to kill your mother because of you?" he demanded looking furious.

Draco didn't want that, and he didn't want to be afraid, but he didn't want to do what his Father wanted him to do either. Looking down at the carpet he knew that deep down he would do anything to make his Father happy, to make him proud of him. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he nodded to him, "I'm sorry Father, I will try harder."

He smiled softly at him as he opened his nightly robes to reveal is hard, throbbing penis. "Are you ready for your lesson?"

Draco nodded, now knowing fully what his Father wanted from him, he wasn't stupid, he read books, and do you really think that a dorm room of boys who have just begun puberty didn't talk about this? This was his first time doing it thought, 'shouldn't this be with someone I want though' he thought.

"Excellent Draco, from now on, every night I will call you to me. I will not only teach you the art of oral sex but I will teach you the painful side of sex and submission as well. You will allow no one else to touch you; you will understand why when you are older." Looking down at Draco Lucius placed his hand in his short blond hair, "Take me into your mouth Draco." He ordered.

Inwardly Draco whimpered as he did what he told him to, he didn't like it, he didn't like the feel of the heavy meat on his tongue, he didn't like the way Lucius pushed himself all the way and held him there. Draco tried not to gag, he felt like I was going to be ill and was thankful when his Father pulled back to allow him to breath.

"Relax your throat Draco."

Draco was sort of ready when he Lucius shoved himself down his throat again and held him there. Swallowing around his penis Draco managed to hold in a little longer, hearing Lucius instruct him on how to use his tongue, he tried to do what he wanted. One thing he knew was that it was not as 'fun' as some of the older boys has said, and he did not like it one bit. Closing his eyes he tried to place his hand around the base of his father's penis so he did have to go down far. Lucius wouldn't allow that, with one order his hands were bound behind his back. As Lucius used him he lost track of time as he tried to do as he wanted and soon he was, or thought he was, thankful when Lucius soon reached his climax. As Draco tried to pull back he wasn't surprised when Lucius held him in place ordering him to swallow. Gagging as the hot cum went down his throat he looked up at his Father hoping for some sort of reprieve.

"I will call you tomorrow, dismissed." Lucius stated coolly watching as Draco stood shakily.

Slowly, so not to anger Father, Draco walked out of his rooms, and as soon as he thought he could get away with it he ran the last steps to his rooms and into the bathroom. He knew that his terror was just starting though and he knew that he had to learn to just do as he was told.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"I lost count of how many times I threw up that night. The taste of my Father was horrible, bitter, salty, nasty…" Draco muttered looking back up. "You are looking mighty green there."

"I never realized your Father was that cruel. Did he ever explain why?" Toddy asked as he fought to keep his dinner, in all of his years as a mind healer he has never encountered this.

Draco scoffed, "Tell me? Do you really think he would tell me before hand as to why he was doing these things? Please! He had already hinted to me that Mum's life was on the line, that lead me to believe it had something to do with the Dark Lord, but tell me?" Shaking m=his head he put his drink down, "He never told me until the night I needed these lessons. Why don't we leave here for tonight? You are looking ill and the orderly has my nightly 'shut the hell up' potions."

Toddy nodded as he stood and moved to the door, "Draco? Do you still have the nightmares?"

"Every night, I hope I don't see you tomorrow Healer," Seeing the shock on his face he grin as he down the potions, "For if I see you I have woken up and I have pray not to wake up every night." Settling into bed he closed his eyes in silent prayer that I wouldn't wake up. No one really knew him, only two knew his story and the hell I have been through, but they would know, it was time for him to tell his story.

TBC


	3. Starting to open the door

Toddy moved through the halls back to Draco's room his mind wondering as he looked into rooms from time to time. Pausing by one room that was covered in letters and pictures he couldn't help but wonder why Draco had none of this, surely Severus and Harry were writing to him, weren't they? Making up his mind to ask the young man he started back down the hall. Nodding to the orderly he showed his badge as he entered the more secured wing of the ward. Looking into these rooms he still noticed the pictures, drawing and letters, it was a mystery. Knocking on the door he entered Draco's rooms to see the young man sitting at the table eating his breakfast of one toast, one bacon, and water. "Is this all you eat?" he asked surprised, he knew that they gave their patients more food than that.

Draco looked up at the Healer, "It's what they give me, it's a good day; I usually just get one bowl of cold cereal with no milk." He shrugged not seeming to realize that the other patients on the ward were getting far more food than that.

"What do you get for lunch or supper?" Toddy asked with a deep frown as he stood by the door.

"Sandwich, water some days I actually get a hot meal." Draco muttered finishing his meal.

"It's no wonder you have lost so much weight, they told me you were refusing your meals…" Toddy looked outraged and then without warning he muttered that he would return and left the room. Storming down to the kitchen he marched onto the supervisor's office, for even though they worked off of house elves there was one person that over saw everything that they did. "WHY IN THE HELL IS MR. MALFOY BEING DEPRIVED OF FOOD!" he demanded snarling at the woman that sat in her desk.

Jenny looked at the healer shocked "He's not, he gets the standard meal of the day…" she stuttered looking upset that she was being accused of depriving a patient.

"No, he doesn't. What was served just now?" he asked wanting to know if they really served what was at Draco's table.

"Two sausages, scrambled eggs, oatmeal, toast, sliced tomatoes, diced peaches, a glass of milk and juice; they are sent butter and jam…." She looked hurt. "I would never…."

"He is not eating that" Toddy summed the pensive that he knew she kept in the cupboard. Pulling the memory he gestured for her to look at what he had seen and had been told.

Jenny dove into the pensive to watch what she was being presented with. When she emerged she looked livid. "Missy!" she snarled summoning the elf that served Draco daily. When the elf appeared she scowled. "Why are you serving Mr. Malfoy differently?"

"I not want too…" she muttered looking upset and fearful. "He says if I not do it he take my fingers off…" she whimpered.

"Who?" Jenny asked though she thought she knew.

"Mr. Henly," Missy whimpered again looking away.

"You are to serve what is being severed and you are to come to me if he threatens you again, do you understand? You are my elf not his!" she snarled watching as the elf nodded. "Now prepare his tray." She watched as the elf popped out before turning to Toddy, "Healer I am so sorry, I will make certain that this never happens again, he will get a proper diet from now on."

"Thank you, he has lost over 60 pounds in the ten years that he has been here and that is not acceptable!" Toddy prayed that Mr. Henly wouldn't lash out at him but he couldn't allow this to go on. He knew what he needed to do if Henly continued this though, go straight to the owners. "I'll take the tray thank you Missy." He nodded to the elf that had popped in with the tray. "Thank you Jenny." He nodded to the woman feeling bad for blaming her; he knew that she cared about everyone in the hospital and that if something happened she blamed herself. Moving back to Draco's room he grinned at the shocked look on his face. "There has been a massive confusion, this is what you should be getting." He set the tray down in front of him.

Draco stared at the food, shocked that there was so much. "How come I have never gotten this before?" he asked a little angry that he had been treated differently, but then again he should have expected it. He was a criminal in their eyes.

"It doesn't matter; just know that it won't happen again." Toddy promised. "Tuck in…" he encouraged as he conjured a chair. Sitting next to the table he noticed that the first thing Draco did was bow his head in a silent prayer before he fixed the oatmeal with butter, sugar and a little milk. "Draco, I noticed that you don't have pictures and letters lying around, how come?"

Draco took a bite of his oatmeal not wanting to answer that question, he really didn't know the answer, for two years he hadn't received a letter from the ones he loved. He had had a few letters but about two years ago they had been taken away. "I haven't received a letter in over two years. The ones I had, they took from me, said it was punishment for something I did." He muttered hiding the pain that he was feeling at the thought of not hearing from his lovers, or seeing pictures of the kids. "I had pictures of Harry, Severus and their kids but," he shrugged trying to act as if it didn't matter, "they were taken as well."

"Are there any pictures of your son? He's twelve now right?" Toddy asked hoping to get to know a little more about Draco.

"No, I have pictures of my son at home, not here, that way no one will know who my son is." Draco whispered, ever since his son had been born it had been his job to protect him and that was what he was going to do. What no one knew though was that his son was hidden in plain sight and the picture of Harry's kids did have his son in the mix too. "He is twelve now, second year of Hogwarts, I don't even know what house he is in." he sighed finishing his oatmeal and moving on to his eggs and sausage.

"When was the last time you had a visit from Severus, Harry or your Mum?" Toddy asked seeing that there were no notes about any visits.

Draco looked up shaking his head. "Since I was placed here I have had no visits, they said I wasn't allowed." The pain was clear in voice even though he tried to hide it.

Toddy made a note to find out what in the world had happened to the communication between Draco and his lovers and why he wasn't allowed visits when others much worse than him were. He needed them and they need him. "I am going to be giving you a new nightly potion starting tonight; I want to try to stop the nightmares."

"It's impossible…I've never been able to stop the nightmares or the pain that comes with them." Draco reached for his milk, he couldn't remember the last time he had a cold glass of milk or juice. Sipping the drink he sighed. "This is good." He whispered, looking up at Toddy he wondered if he could request something of the Healer. "With this new potion, is it possible that I can have a warm glass of milk with it?" he asked not showing the hope that he was feeling inside.

Toddy grinned knowing from Severus that it used to be nightly routine for Draco to have a warm glass of vanilla milk before bed. "I can arrange that and I will see what I can do to add some vanilla."

Draco couldn't help but look at the Healer shocked at what he was telling him. "How did you know?" he asked in a whisper.

"Severus and Harry, I have talked to them, they have asked me to help." He confessed and for the first time he saw the flash of hope in his silver eyes. What he didn't tell him though was that he was treating Harry as well.

Draco knew at that moment that Severus and Harry still wanted him, still loved him, but it didn't tell him why he hadn't gotten any letters of pictures from them. He knew though that he had to try to get back to them, he had promised it and the longer he held out the longer he was breaking that promise. "What do you want to know? What do you expect of me?" he asked softly not relishing the thought of reliving all those painful memories.

Toddy smiled softly, "I think we got a good start last night, all I want to know and figure out is are you fit for the world outside these walls. I want to know, if I can place you home. My expectations are simple, work with me, talk to me and be honest and tell me when you are having a problem. My goals are to get you home by Christmas." He added wanting to give the man a date to look forward too.

Draco looked at him shocked, "The Counsel will never go for that…" he whispered softly.

"Watch me." Toddy grinned as Draco finished his meal. "Do you think you can continue where you left off, or do you wish to continue later?"

Draco reached for his milk again, having finished the juice he wanted to make the milk last as long as possible. For even though the Healer told him that he would be getting it again, he didn't trust it and wanted to cherish this one simple thing for as long as he could. Seeing the confusion in Toddy's eyes he sighed "It's been over ten years since I have had milk, I've missed it and want to make it last." He confessed as he moved to sit on his bed, it was more comfortable.

Toddy though had other plans, "How long has it been since you have been outside?" he asked noticing that he was paler than he used to be.

"The only sun I see is through my window." Draco whispered looking away as the Healer stood.

"Come, we will head outside to the gardens this morning, I think it will do you good." Toddy smiled as he opened the door for Draco to precede him. Following behind Draco Toddy called for Missy, thinking that another glass of milk would not harm the young man. Asking for the drink from the elf he was pleased that she had not asked him why or told him no but popped out and when they had reached the gardens popped back to him with two ice cold glass of milk.

"Mater says that Mr. Draco can have as much as he pleases." Missy grinned handing the glasses to Toddy before popping out.

Draco watched the scene feeling that maybe he was finally being given a chance to defend himself and be himself again. The last, so called, Healer that he had seen had been so cruel to him and had taken away so many things saying that they were a privilege that he had to earn. He had never figured out how to earn back those so called privileges and had given up on the things. Looking up at Toddy he couldn't hide the slight shine of unshed tears. "No one here has ever shown me this kindness, thank you." He whispered softly as he found a place under a large oak tree.

Toddy cast a strong privacy charm, then a cooling charm on the milk before sitting down near Draco. "What other things do you like to do? Do you like to draw or write?" he asked.

"I love to do both, I had things to draw on and writing pens but they were taken from me as well. The last Healer told me that they were a privilege that I had to earn. I never figured out how to earn them back. No matter what I did that Healer just kept taking things from me. That's why I finally just gave up and shut up. What was the point of talking when every time I tell something more things are taken away?" Finishing his fist glass of milk then reached for another.

Toddy made a silent vow to look into what in the hell was going on, nodding he made a few notes on his note pad before looking back up at Draco. "I can't make any solid promises but I will look into getting your things returned to you." Watching Draco's face he saw the slight hope before it was masked.

"Thank you" Draco sighed leaning back against the tree, letting the sun warm him for the first time in ten years, "Well, let's get started…" sighing he tried to figure out where to start. "After that first night Father would call me to him nightly, it started out with oral sex but it didn't just happen at night when mum was in bed. It also happened when mum was out, we would be in the library and he would order me down on to him, he also did it when we had company that he knew was in with the Lord. The first time was horrific…."

FLASHBACK!

Draco moved into the study, pausing by the door he heard his Aunt Bellatrix. When had she arrived? He hadn't seen her in over a year and the last memory he had was not nice.

"You are starting aren't you?" She hissed at Lucius "If you don't you know what our Lord will do to him, not that I wouldn't mind seeing that." Bellatrix laughed clearly thinking about young Draco at the mercy of the Dark Lord.

"Believe me I have begun and will continue, why do you think I have called you Bella? I want to start the next phase of his training. Draco come in" he called knowing that his son was on the other side of the door, he had heard his footsteps.

Draco slowly pushed the door open; he had thought he was safe because his Aunt was there but he now knew that he wasn't. "Yes, Father?" keeping his voice level he pushed aside the fear and approached his Father.

"Down!" Lucius ordered pleased that Draco seemed confident. "Bella, you know what I want from you." He grinned as the woman stood. "Lightly though, it will be his first time." He smiled in mock concern as he opened his robes. "Begin." He placed his hand into Draco's hair and forced him down onto his semi hard cock. Groaning in pleasure he smiled "You have learned well over the months my son…"

Draco closed his eyes to block out the fact that his Aunt was watching him please his Father, he was ashamed and mortified that this was happening. Fighting back the tears he tried to concentrate on the task at hand until he felt the whip on his back. Removing himself from his Father he cried out in pain. "No! Please, Father No!" he begged.

Lucius tightened the grip on his hair and forced his head back, "I like the way you beg but that is not the lesson today, you will continue." He hissed forcing Draco back on to his cock. "If you bite me, I will lash you myself, continue Bella…" he ordered.

Draco whimpered every time the lash came down on his unprotected back. Trying to remember how to get his Father to reach completion faster he tried to pick up his speed but was stopped by his Father. Being ordered to slow down, he went another route and deep throated him and swallowed.

Lucius moaned feeling the vibrations of Draco's throat as he whimpered. "Harder Bella, I want to see blood." He ordered as the lash came down harder.

Draco cried out trying not to bite his Father, he felt that Lucius was trying to get him to. Maybe that was what he wanted, that way he would have a reason to lash him. Feeling the tears on his cheeks he closed his eyes and tried to block the pain as he continued with what his Father wanted, and after was seemed like eternity he felt the hot cum flood his mouth. Knowing that his Father wanted him to swallow he did as he bowed his head in shame.

"Excellent work Bella, I will want to do that again…" Lucius grinned at Bella as she cackled in pleasure. "Please stay Bella I know you need a little relief…." Looking down at Draco he nodded. "You are dismissed until I call you."

Draco stood and limped out of the study, he felt ill, he felt tainted and used. He wished he dared to tell his mum but he knew he couldn't, it would only be worse.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"My personal elf took care of me; I will never forget the look in their eyes. If I didn't know any better I would say that her and Father were fucking behind Mum's back. I know now that he was teaching me to be obedient and that no matter what the situation was or who was there to do as I was told to do." Draco took a sip of the milk hoping to calm his stomach. "I never wanted to do what Father made me do…"

"No child would, you have to understand something Draco, you were a child! A baby! You didn't ask for that, you didn't deserve that. Your Father was the one that was wrong, not you!" Toddy said firmly as he finished his notes.

"Does my past make me bad though?" Draco asked softly looking at his glass of milk.

"No, you control yourself, you make the choice to be good, bad or evil. Your past is painful, your past is horrific, but you have chosen to take the past and not do what was done to you. Am I right? Would you allow this to happen to your son?" he asked hoping to help Draco see that he would never do that.

"NO!" He hissed "My son is everything to me and if this ever happened to him the one that did it would be dead!"

"See, that is how a Father should think. That is how a Father or Dad should respond." Toddy was pleased with Draco's response to his question. "You have a lot of healing to do and part of that healing is to understand that you had no control over this and that you are a victim."

Draco sipped the milk thinking about what the Healer was telling him, maybe he was right. He couldn't control what his Father had done; he couldn't have stopped it, could he? "If I had told Mum, I could have stopped it…"

"No, your mum is a wonderful woman, but your Father was stronger than her and he would have hurt her am I right?" He asked knowing that he was, he had spoken to Narcissa as well.

Draco thought about that and thought back to the one time he had told his mum about something his Father had done to him. "I remember being little, Father had hit me for some reason, I had told mum, she went to Father…" he whispered his eyes unfocused as he thought back to that night, "I remember hearing mum crying, he had hit her, and yelled at her…he would've hurt her…" he nodded feeling the tears start to fall. He didn't give a damn about his pride at the moment, to hell with his so called pride. "You are right."

"You were a child, and your Father abused you, you are not to blame." Toddy reiterated as he made a few more notes, "Lunch should be arriving soon, would you like to leave it here for today?"

"Please, I don't want to think about anything else right now." Draco whispered as they stood to slowly make their way back to his rooms. Seeing the tray on the table he stood shocked seeing the roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots, fresh fruit, pudding, more milk and juice. "Thank you Toddy." He whispered knowing that the Healer had a hand in him getting his meals.

"I will be around if you want to talk just ask the orderly to fetch me, alright." Toddy wanted to do some more digging into where Draco's property was and why he was no longer allowed to write to his mates or receive their letters. Watching as Draco settled into his lunch he moved down the hall to find the Head Healer for the wing. He knew that Henly was going to give him hell, but he was dammed determined to get Draco his things back!

tbc

Note, I am so pleased with all of the hits, but unless I get reviews I am holding the next chapter and the last chapter for Damian Hostage! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	4. A Heartbreaking Secret

Harry looked up from his book as the door to the study opened. He was shocked to see Healer Toddy; he didn't have an appointment today, did he? Had he forgotten his appointment, or maybe he had news about Draco. Setting his book aside he called for Kreacher to bring tea and biscuits. "Hello Healer."

"Hello Harry, how are you today?' Toddy asked sitting across from the young man as Severus sat next to Harry. Watching the pair he could tell that both were stressed and clearly were not doing well. After ten years of separation he wondered if the worst was happening and that they were slowly dying.

"Tiered, did I forget about an appointment?" Harry looked a little uncomfortable as he reached for his tea.

"No, I have come to tell you that I have spoken to Draco, twice, and he is slowly opening up to me." Toddy couldn't help but smile at the happiness that shown in Harry's eyes. "How long has it been since you have heard from him?" he asked.

"About two years, he used to write to us every week, then about two years ago they stopped coming, we write and write to him and he never writes back…" Harry whispered feeling the tears sting his eyes. "Why isn't he writing? How is he? Is he alright?" he asked wanting to know if his mate was ok.

"He wants to Harry and he will, I promise. Apparently the last Healer he had took everything away from him and told him that writing and drawing were a privilege that he had to earn and then was never told how to earn them back. Well, I can tell you that Healer was wrong and he will get his things back. They haven't even been giving him his letters." Hearing Harry choke on a sob he moved to sit beside him. Wrapping his arms around the young man he sighed. "He has a long road, but we will get him where he needs to be. I want you both to continue to write to him, send him small gifts and I will make dammed sure he gets them." He promised.

"Thank you Toddy," Severus held Harry close as he whispered that everything was going to work out and that they would see Draco again. "When will you see him next?" Severus asked softly as he handed Harry a calming draft.

"Tonight, he has started to open up to me and I think that he will continue to open up as long as I can give him a reason to trust me." Toddy watched as Harry sipped the draft. "I won't lie he has lost a lot of weight and I think he is starting to have health trouble but he hasn't told me that he is hurting. I plan on getting him a physical in the next few days…"

"We want to see him, ever since they put him in there we have been told he is not allowed visits and I know the other wards get visits." Severus' voice was firm and held a little bit of anger. He couldn't understand how they could say he wasn't fit for society, he hadn't done anything! He turned against the Darklord and he hadn't even been at the castle when the final battle was fought.

"I am working on it, just give me some time." Toddy encouraged knowing that it was Harry he truly had to worry about. "Have you been having any trouble with Jade?" he asked knowing that the split persona was prone to coming out when Harry was upset.

"I've been fighting to keep him back, he wants out." Harry confessed softly. "I want my Draco." He whispered. It wasn't that he didn't love or want Severus but Draco was his other half and he wanted him so badly.

"I know love, so do I." Severus held his mate close thinking about Draco and the hell he must be going through.

"I think I need to go lay down…" Harry said slowly fighting to keep Jade at bay. Moving to stand he swayed feeling lightheaded, his breath coming out ragged he felt himself slipping. "Why are you hurting him?" Jade snarled taking over. Looking down he cursed. "What the hell have you done to me?" he demanded looking irate at Severus, his eyes were dark green and he looked ready to kill the man on the sofa.

"You and Harry are six months pregnant…." Severus explained hoping to get Harry back. "Jade let Harry come back please."

"NO! All you want to do hurt him! Don't you remember how it was when he had Lillian? The hell he went through, he is not stable enough for this!" Jade snarled "Damn it Snape! I trust you with him!"

"I know you do Jade but you have to understand that Harry wanted another baby, Lillian is ten years old now." Severus rose to try to get close to Jade; sometimes if he managed to get his arms around him Jade would fall back into Harry's mind and let Harry come forward.

Jade pulled away glowering at Severus as he moved closer to the door, "Lillian almost killed him! He should never have had her! Why would you do this? Where is Draco?" he demanded thinking that Draco should have been home.

"He's not home yet Jade, and I told you to this makes Harry happy…" Severus moved closer as Toddy made a few notes at what he was seeing.

"Dad?" Lillian moved into the room looking confuse at her Dad's words, did he not want her.

Jade turned seeing the little girl and scowled. "I will be laying down." He didn't want to say anything else in front of the child and left as quickly as he could.

Severus knelt in front of his girl and brushed back her long, platinum blond hair. "He didn't mean it love, he loves you with all his heart, Dad is just upset at some things and we just have to help him." He explained gently not sure if she would understand about the other persona that was in her Dad. "Would you like to write to your Father? Healer Toddy is able to see him now, he can give it to him."

Lillian looked at the healer with hopeful gray eyes, that told the healer that she was Draco's "You've seen my Father?"

"I have, you he looks just like you." Toddy smiled wondering if Draco knew about the girl, the only child he really spoke of being his was his son.

"I've never meet Father, and Father never returns my letters, will you take it to him?" she asked clearly wanting to know her Father and see him in person. "Papa and Dad have told me of him, but I wish I could see him."

"I know child, I will take him the letter and I will make sure he can write to you." He promised hugging the child to help her feel better as she ran out. "Does Draco know about her?"

Severus sighed not sure how to answer that question, he didn't know if Draco knew or not. When they had found out that Harry was expecting Draco had already been placed on the ward. In their letters they had told him of the pregnancy and had even sent pictures of Harry's belly and of the baby, but when Draco wrote back he never spoke of the baby. "I do not know." He confessed softly, hoping that Draco did now about Lillian but he didn't know.

* * *

Henly looked up from his desk as Toddy entered the office. "Healer, what can I do for you?" he asked not liking the fact that the council had decided to allow Draco a personal Healer and not the Healer that he had been assigned by him.

"Where are Draco's personal affects that were taken from him?" Toddy asked coldly not wanting to waste time with trivial formalities.

"I the lock up downstairs, he's not allowed to have them." Henly glared at the Healer as he stood. "And you will not be giving them back to him."

"As his healer I have that right, not you, all you do is make sure that this ward runs smoothly. You have no right to take those things from him! I bet you were even keeping his letters from him!" Toddy snarled.

"Of course! There are things that he didn't need to know in those letters and it is my right to determine what he receives and what he doesn't!" Henly snarled setting down his quill he glowered at the Healer challenging him to defy his orders.

"You never told him about the baby?" Toddy asked making several connections all at once. Seeing the anger in Henly's eyes he knew he was right.

"Why should he get to know what he will never see!" Henly snarled. "If you give him back those items I will fire you!" he threatened.

"No you won't, you are not my supervisor!" Toddy stormed out of the room hell bent on making Henly's life a living hell.

* * *

Draco looked up from his supper as Toddy entered with a box in his hands. "I didn't think you were coming tonight." He confessed setting his drink aside wondering what in the world the Healer had brought.

Toddy set the box on the bed and pulled out two stacks of letters. "These are your things Draco." He sat beside him wondering how he was going to take the new that he had a ten year old little girl. "This stack of letters I can tell you had read, this stack you were never given." He explained setting the letters in his hands, "I have arranged them from oldest date to recent."

Draco took the stack with trembling hands, it was clear it was more than just two years' worth of letters. Reading the date on the envelope he looked up at Toddy. "I thought, when I first came here, I was given all my letters."

Toddy shook his head, "I'm afraid not, read it Draco." He encouraged softly.

Draco opened the first letter and sat back in his chair;

'Dearest love,

We are doing well, I have Harry and the kids and we have found a wonderful cottage. Harry just woke up from the comma two days ago and I will be taking him home soon. I hope you are sitting down love because I do have something you need to know; today we found out that Harry is pregnant. I know that the baby has to be yours love because I wasn't able to be there with you both during the last month before the war.

Harry is taking the news well and we have been told that you will be able to come home soon, so we hold hope that it will be before the baby arrives.

Please write to us and tell us how you are,

All our love,

Severus and Harry'

Draco looked up at the Healer stunned at what he had just read. "He was pregnant?" he whispered trying to hold back the tears. "This can't be true…" he whispered.

Toddy reached for the letter that announced the birth, knowing that he was skipping the others but he needed to realize it. "Read Draco." He encouraged again as he handed him a letter and several pictures of Harry, Severus and a new born Lillian.

Draco scanned the pictures realizing that that little one was his, he had another child, he was a Father not just a Dad. Reading the letter he fought back the tears;

'Dearest love,

Harry has finally had the little one that we have all been anxious to see. He is exhausted and cried for you during the labor and birth, it was heartbreaking not being able to grant his wish and I wish I knew why they won't allow you to come home. I have sent pictures for you, I hope you are not angry about the baby love. In your letters you never talk about the baby or ask how Harry is doing. Do you want her?

I hope you do and I don't know what you want to name your little girl but Harry wishes to name her Lillian Cissa Potter-Malfoy. She is a beautiful baby and I pray you will get to see her soon.

All our love,

Severus and Harry'

Draco chocked "Of course I want her, why was this kept from me?" he asked clearly angry and upset at the news being kept from him.

"I don't know, I went to see Harry and Severus today and I saw her she asked me to give this to you. She wants to know you Draco, she knows about you and says that she writes but it is clear they have kept that from you as well." Toddy held out the letter that Lillian had written to Draco just that morning. He knew that Draco was hurting and he had every right to hurt and to be angry. "I know that this is hard Draco but I do not want to keep any secrets from you, you need to know this."

Draco took the letter with trembling hands. "Does she look like me? Does she ask about me?" he asked not opening the letter just yet, truth be told he was afraid to, afraid that this little letter would be nothing but angry words from the little girl he never knew that he had.

"Severus and Harry tell her about you and when I was there she asked me why you don't write. I tried to explain that it is not your fault. She is a beautiful child Draco, you will be so proud of her." He smiled.

"I already am." Draco whispered as he opened the letter that his little girl had written him.

'Dear Father,

I made straight A's again, Papa and Dad are taking me out for ice cream after supper. Why don't you write Father? Don't you love me? It's lonely without my brothers to torment but I like to read and Papa is letting me do harder potions now.

I love you,

Lillian'

Draco smiled. "My girl made straight A's in her studies. I bet Severus has a private tutor for her. Can I write to them?" he asked looking up at the Healer.

"Yes, all of your things are here, feel free to write or draw and I will come back tomorrow. You need a break and time to read those letters." Toddy smiled as he slipped out to let Draco pour over the letters that he had never seen.

TBC Please Please Review


	5. Letters

Draco sat where the Healer had left him, reaching for the letters he began to pour over them treasuring each and every line that he read. This had been his sanity and he had missed it so much. Reading about the pregnancy and about the kids he felt a smile touch his lips, he couldn't believe that he had a little girl. Girls were rare to the Malfoy line and he had done the impossible, he fathered a girl. His Lillian was a miracle and he wanted to see her so badly. Hearing the door open he turned to the orderly.

"Your potions!" He snarled thrusting a glass of milk and a potion bottle into Draco's hands.

Draco took the bottle noticing that something was not right; the potion was the wrong color. Looking up at the orderly he shook his head. "This is the wrong one, Healer Toddy has me on a new potion…" he started realizing that Mr. Henly was now entering the room.

"Drink your potion Mr. Malfoy…" Henly hissed glaring at the young man as he started forward.

Draco stood and moved to his bed shaking his head, "No, I refuse to take what was not prescribed to me…"

"Well, we'll see about that!" Henly snarled motioning to the orderly to subdue Draco.

* * *

Toddy ran for his Floo the moment that Missy had popped in to tell him that someone was hurting Mr. Malfoy. Running through the hall he ignored the stares of the orderly's he went straight for Draco's room to find eight orderly pinning Draco to the bed trying to shove a potion down his throat while Henly stood watching. "FEEZE!" he snarled halting everyone in the room. "What in the hell is going on!" he demanded. "GET OFF OF HIM!" he moved to Draco shoving the orderly's out of his way.

"He was refusing his potions; we were making him take them!" Henly moved to Toddy furious that the Healer had managed to interfere.

"They are the wrong ones, the ones Healer Toddy wants me to have smell of flowers, that one smells horrible." Draco explained wincing in pain as he tried to sit up, he felts as if he had taken several bludgers to his chest.

"Everyone but Mr. Henly out!" Toddy snatched up the potions bottle from the orderly, pleased that they had left quickly. Turning to Henly he smelled the potion and frowned. "This is not what he is supposed to be taking. Why are you giving him this without my orders?" he asked ready to take the man in front of him apart.

"He needs to learn his place! He is to take what he is given without complaint!" Henly snarled challenging Toddy. He was tired of people getting in his way where Draco was concerned.

"What the hell is your problem! What has he done to you to deserve this?" Toddy demanded glancing from a very confused Draco back to Henly.

"He's a Deatheater! He's a coldblooded bastard just like his father! His father is the reason I lost my wife! His father is the reason my little boy can no longer walk or talk! His father is the reason that I lost everything that I hold dear! His Father…." Henly was cut off by Toddy.

"HIS FATHER NOT HIM! HIS FATHER IS THE REASON HE IS IN HERE!" Toddy looked at Henly murderous "It's not Draco's fault! Stop punishing him for things he did not do! Start realizing he never did anything but hide and run! All he ever wanted was to protect his mum and the ones he loved from that mad man! He never asked for this!" Toddy knew at that moment he had to find another place for Draco, if he was left here Henly would see to it that he never got home. With a wave of his wand Toddy placed everything back into the box and motioned for Draco to stand. "You are coming with me."

"He is not allowed to leave the ward!" Henly snarled not backing down from the older Healer, there was no way he was losing the one vindication he had for his family.

"I am taking him down to the emergency Healers to make certain that you and your staff have not injured him. He will stay in that department until they release him!" Toddy moved to help Draco stand when he realized that he was struggling. "Come Draco." He placed the shrunken box into his pocket as he helped Draco to slowly walk out of the room. He knew several Healers on the emergency ward and he knew that he could talk them into admitting Draco to the other ward for a short time until he could get Draco into another hospital. The trouble was, he didn't know of any other hospitals that could take him at the moment.

* * *

Severus smiled as he set Lillian a new potion to brew, his girl was smart and he knew that she was going to be in advanced potions in her first year. That was what he wanted, he didn't want his daughter or any of his kids to struggle the way Crabe and Goyle did in school. Granted their parents didn't give a damn about their schooling and never gave them assistance. Watching as his girl carefully measured and cut the ingredients for the potion he turned to his caldron, as Kreacher popped in.

"Sorry to disturb Master, but the Healer is here and wishes to speak to Master." He croaked looking a little nervous about how Severus was going to take being interrupted.

"Thank you Kreacher, please show him to the parlor and bring tea." Severus nodded. Placing a stasis spell over his potion he turned to Lillian. "Can I trust you to keep going?" he asked knowing that she wouldn't do anything to lose her potion lab privileges.

"Yes, Papa." Lillian smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead. "Papa? Is he here about Father?" she asked looking hopeful and yet scared.

"I hope so." Severus smiled as he headed out of the room, moving up the stairs from the basement he moved along the hallway seeing Harry slowly move down the stairs. "Are you alright?" he asked seeing the wince as Harry took another step.

"Yes, just sore." He smiled softly as he took Severus' hand. "Do you think that it's good news?" he asked wanting to be hopeful that he would see Draco again.

"I hope so." Severus smiled softly trying to reassure Harry that everything was going to work out. He just prayed that he wasn't leading Harry into false hope. Moving into the study he nodded to Toddy. "Healer, how are things going?" he asked as he helped Harry into a seat by the fire.

"I will be appealing to the counsel to move Draco to a hospital in Dublin." Toddy looked from Harry to Severus hoping that he wasn't going to set Jade off.

Harry felt his hands start to shake when he realized just how much further Draco was going to be from them. "That far? Why?" his voice cracked as Severus put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"The head of the ward is out for Draco's blood, he has unfortunately injured Draco last night while trying to force a potion down him. I have Draco on another ward at this time, but I need your consent to the move before I go to the counsel." Toddy explained what had happened hoping that they agree to the move even though it was so far away.

Harry felt like his world was coming to an end, feeling the tears fall he looked up at Severus. "We have to, we have to protect him." He whispered.

"I agree to that, Harry? How does this make you feel?" Severus wanted to know what was going on in his mind. He knew his mate was prone to hiding his feelings and hiding when he was having trouble.

"I don't know why, but I feel abandoned, I feel that I will never see him again. I wish I could understand why he is still there." He whispered cuddling up to Severus he sighed trying to figure out why in the hell he was feeling the way he was.

"You feel that Draco hasn't tried to get back? Toddy hinted trying to coach him into the right direction.

"Yes, but he has, hasn't he?" Harry asked still so confused and befuddled.

"He has, and he has not been given the chance that he needs to get back." Toddy kept his eyes on Harry wanting to see if there were signs of Jade pulling forward and after a moment he saw what he was looking for, in the way that his eyes darkened and his breathing became ragged. Then it was gone as Harry fought back control.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked as Severus handed his a cup of tea laced with a calming draft.

Severus was grateful that the calming draft was not addictive and that it didn't lose potency if taken frequently. Watching the Healer he could tell that he was worried. "Is Draco alright?" He asked again when Toddy hesitated in answering Harry's question.

"He will be he had a few broken ribs from the incident. What worries me though is that the Healers say that his heart is weak. I have done some digging and it turns out Henly was also forcing him to take a heart potion. When this potion is given to someone without heart trouble it weakens the heart, and causes chest pains." Toddy could tell that Severus wanted to murder someone at the moment. "This is why I want him moved, I have proof that Henly is after Draco, I just need your consent to the shift first before I go to the council."

"Please move him." Severus nodded seeing no other way, they had to protect Draco and if moving him all the way to Ireland was the only way, then who were they to tell the Healer no.

"Hopefully I can get him moved within the week and once settled I will fight to get you guys and Narcissa visitation rights." Toddy promised. Looking up he stood as Narcissa entered the parlor. "Mrs. Malfoy." He greeted.

"Black, please." Narcissa took a steadying breath as Severus moved to assist her to a seat by the fire. She was grateful that he knew that the cold was hard on her and that she needed to stay by the fire. "How is my son?" she asked knowing that the Healer had to be here because of Draco.

"He was injured last night, and I have Severus and Harry's permission to move him to another hospital that, I believe, will be better for him." Toddy explained hoping that the mum wasn't going to protest. "Oh before I forget…" he pulled out six envelops and handed them to Severus. "He wrote them last night, it also turns out they had kept Lillian from him, he had never received the letters until yesterday."

Harry bit his lip as he took the envelop that was handed to him, "He never knew? What did he say about her? Was he happy?" looking from Narcissa to Severus he had to wonder what was going through their minds though he knew what was going through Severus', anger.

"He was upset, he was tearful, when he read the letters I saw the tears in his eyes, and then when he read Lillian's letter he told me that he was proud of her. He wants to see her so bad…" Toddy smiled "In fact she has a letter in that stack too, I don't know how he managed to write so many in that short amount of time…"

"Desperation, he always did things quickly when he was desperate. In this case he hasn't heard from us in so long that he is willing to put everything aside to write to us." Narcissa explained softly. "I remember one time when he was a child, his Father!" she spat the word out as if it was poison on her lips. "He demanded that Draco do something, an essay of sorts, before he returned, and then informed him that he would be back in twenty minutes." She shook her head "He couldn't get it done, it was too much and he was only a child." She looked down at the letter feeling the tightness in her chest. "I don't know what Lucius did, but I do know that from that day on if Draco had a time frame or was desperate he got it done, no matter what it was." Whipping away the tear she shook her head. "I should never have stayed with him, Draco wouldn't be locked away if I had left him."

Severus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You know that if you had left him he would have retained custody of Dragon, it's the law. If you had run with him, he would have had the right to have you killed." He whispered. "You stayed because you had to; it was the only way he was able to keep you." He reasoned.

Harry reached over and took her hand. "You were his sanity, you were his rock, his strength, without you he would never have been able to get as far as he did. He would've never known to come to us, you are his everything." He smiled softly hoping to reassure her as well, over the years he had come to know her as a mum and had grown to lover her as Draco did.

Narcissa smiled softly at him, "Thank you love." She knew that they were both right and that if she had left Draco with Lucius and had not been there Draco would be dead. "When can we see Draco?"

"I'm not certain yet, I have to go face the council first then I will know." He stood, "I'll return as soon as I know." He promised shaking their hands before heading out.

Harry looked down at his letter before calling Kreacher to fetch Lillian. "I see he wrote the boys too…" he smiled up at Severus. "He knows that we are here Sev."

Severus leaned down to kiss him. "I know love; soon, he'll be home soon."

"You wanted to see me Dad." Lillian stood in the door way, he smock smudged with potions ingredients. Her long platinum blond hair was pulled back and braided and her gray eyes were bright with excitement. "Is it about Father?" she asked noticing the letters in their hands.

"You got a letter." Severus smiled showing her the envelop chuckling as she squealed in excitement he watched as she opened the letter. "What does he say love?"

Lillian looked up a moment before she began to read "'My little love, I am pleased to hear from you. I am sorry that I have not written and I am sorry that I didn't know about you. I am so proud of you for your grades and for being a strong young girl in these hard times. I love your pictures that you have drawn and will love to keep getting them. What is your favorite color? Do you like potions? Are your brothers giving you a bad time? I hope I get to see you soon, take care of your Dad and Papa, All my love your Father Draco.'" She whispered feeling the tears fall she squealed again. "He's proud of me!" she ran to Severus hugging him tightly before hugging her grandmum and her Dad. "Can I write to him again?"

"Go ahead love." Harry smiled as she ran out of the room; he wasn't even going to scolded her for running in the house. Opening his letter he began to read softly. "My heart and soul: I am so sorry that I never wrote asking about the pregnancy, please believe me when I tell you it was kept from me. Had I known about the pregnancy I would have asked about the baby and I would have told you then what I am telling you now, I am thrilled about her and so proud to have a little girl. How are you doing? Are you resting? I read from Severus' new letter that you are pregnant again. Is it a boy or girl? When are you due? Are you still teaching? Are you well? I miss you and Severus so much that it hurts. Every night I used to pay not to wake up in the morning, for if I woke I would have to face another day in this place, now though I pray to wake up. I realize now that I am wanted at home and that I am needed. I love you with all my soul, Draco.'" Harry took a deep breath as he looked up. "He will come home." He whispered "No matter what it takes."

TBC Please review….

Note, I am starting to post on other sites because I do not know if these stories will be allowed on this site anymore, but I will post for as long as I can.


	6. Decision

Toddy entered the court room praying that they would listen to him, they had never had an update on Draco, and he hoped they would have a heart. "Good evening Minister." He bowed addressing the court; he was pleased to see Minister Kingsley.

"You called us because of a concern with Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley asked hoping that Draco was alright.

"I have…" Toddy nodded before launching into telling the courts what had transpired the previous night and what he wanted to do to keep it from happening again. "Mr. Henly has a personal vendetta against the Malfoy family, he doesn't care if it wasn't Draco; all he cares about is the fact that Draco is a Malfoy." Toddy finished looking at the angry faces of the court. "I would also like to request visitation rights, for Severus, Harry, Mrs. Black, and the children, Draco has a daughter that he has never seen and I believe it will do him good to know his child."

"Isn't Mr. Potter expecting?" One asked knowing about the pregnancy through the telling's of the Daily Profit. She looked concerned about letting a pregnant person visit a psych ward where there were dangerous patients. "And isn't Mr. Malfoy classified as dangerous?"

"Yes, but I do not know why, there are no notes about why he was classified this way. He has displayed no aggression; over the years that he has been there he has had no incidents of fighting, or hurting anyone on the ward, he has complied with demands and just wants to see his family." Toddy knew at the moment they said 'dangerous and pregnancy' that they would not allow Harry the visits he desperately needed. Watching as the court members muttered he turned to the minister and continued. "Mr. Potter is dependent on the bond he has with Severus and Draco, being separated as long as they have is causing all of them damage. I need to reunite them, if I don't I may lose all three of them leaving the children alone." He decided that he needed to play the bond card, if it was the only way then so be it!

"Give us a moment Healer." Kingsley turned to the members as Toddy sat to wait for their decision. Talking softly he wondered if it would be best to reunite the family, he wanted to get Draco home but he knew that the other member's wouldn't go for that yet. "I think we should grant the Healers request and reunite them." He stated softly as protests broke out.

"Minister! You want to put children and a pregnant man in harm's way to make this known Deatheater happy?" One asked looking irate at the suggestion.

"These children are his family and Draco may bare the mark but looking at his file he never did anything!" Kingsley snarled. "I believe he was forced into the mark, I don't think he ever wanted it!" he snarled.

Toddy watched as the argument broke out and he felt his heart sink, this was not going to work out like he wanted and he knew it. Wishing that he dared to move closer to hear what was being said he shifted hoping that the debate wouldn't last long, he needed to get back to Draco. After sitting on the hard bench for what seemed like an hour they finally turned to him, "Yes sir."

"We will grant the move, but will only allow Severus and Mrs. Black to visit at this time, we need proof that he is not dangerous and we need proof that he is not going to cause problems." Kingsley said softly clearly not pleased that he didn't get his way. "Now that you are taking care of him we would like weekly updates. What are your goals for him Healer?" Kingsley asked wanting to know what the Healer wanted from them and what to expect from the reports. He was pleased that the Healer was willing to work with Draco, the last Healer he had not liked, and didn't like how she never told them anything.

"I would like to have him placed home by Christmas," hearing the uproar he held up his hands to forestall them, "Please listen! I have proof that Draco is not a willing Deatheater; he has done nothing wrong and is being punished for his father's crimes! I am not saying that I want to just throw him back into society, what I want to do is slowly integrate him back into home life, start off with an hour visit a week, then a day, then two days and so on as long as he behaves! If he starts acting out of accordance with what we set then we pull these visitations from him, if he does well then we allow him home!" he reasoned.

"If these reports are in line, then we will consider it but there will be strict rules in place!" Kingsley nodded, "The move is allowed and the visits with Severus and Mrs. Black, that is all for today!" he closed the hearing.

Toddy nodded and moved out quickly, to get back to his charge.

* * *

Draco looked up from his book as the door opened seeing the look in the Healers eyes he sighed. "I have to go back to the ward don't I?" he asked clearly not wanting to set foot back in his old rooms.

"Actually, no, I will be moving you to another hospital, come, we leave right now." Toddy helped him to his feet, he had cleared the discharge through the other Healer and now he wanted him out of there. Taking Draco he waited until he was steady on his feet before activating the potkey that would take them to his new home. Appearing in the lobby of the Saint Mary's Magical Hospital in Ireland he was pleased that the head of the hospital was waiting for them. "Hello Healer Rachael."

"Hello Healer Toddy, Mr. Malfoy, welcome, I will show you to your room, and will explain the rules and expectations." She smiled showing them the way. As they walked she told him the rules, no going into other rooms, no fighting, take your meds when asked to and on. Stopping by a door she opened it to show him a room that had its own private garden. "Healer Toddy told us you like gardens…"

Draco stood there shocked, he had a real bed and sheets, he had a desk, a bookcase, his own bathroom and the gardens, this was more than he had ever thought to have, and then he realized he had not entered a locked ward. "This is more than I could have ever hoped for…thank you." He whispered slowly moving into the room to look around. "I noticed the ward is not locked…"

Rachael smiled "It's not, I trust Toddy when he tells me that you will behave and I think you have been locked up enough, lunch will be here soon and visitations are on Saturdays and Thursdays. I will let you get settled." She left them alone knowing that Toddy would handle Draco.

Toddy set a box on the desk and expanded it, "I have letters for you, your Lillian was so thrilled to hear from you." He set the letters beside the box and grinned as he sat down.

"When she said visitation, was she saying that I will get to see my family again?" he asked wanting to be hopeful but he hide that hope behind his masks.

"They are going to allow Severus and your Mum." Toddy smiled softly seeing the happiness in his eyes for a brief moment before it was gone. At that moment Toddy knew that he was used to hiding his feelings and keeping them to himself.

"Not Harry? Not the kids?" Draco swallowed hard holding back the pain that came with knowing he was not going to see his Harry or the kids. He was grateful for getting to see anyone, and he would take it.

"I'm afraid so, we have to prove that you are not dangerous…" Toddy forestalled the outburst he could see coming. "I know that you are not dangerous Draco, but they don't let's prove them wrong." He was pleased to see Draco settle down as quickly as he did. Watching as the young man moved to the private garden he followed but didn't press anything, he wanted Draco to talk on his own.

"It hurts that I can't see the kids or Harry but to be able to hold my Mum and Severus again will be so wonderful." He confessed softly. "Growing up Mum and Severus were my world, they did everything they could to protect me, and even when things got bad they never turned away from me. They never treated me as if I was the one to blame, even when Father laid into me about grades and not doing as well as other students. I remember one time, I was in school Blaise was always a touch better than me, not that I minded, and then the apprentice Blackwell was discovered by Father and he became livid. He was angry that I was not an apprentice. For you see Jade Blackwell was my age."

Toddy knew that he was talking about Harry's other persona and nodded as he made a few notes. "What happened the day your Father found out about Jade's apprenticeship?" he asked softly.

FLASHBACK!

Draco stood in front of his Father silently listening to him rant about how he had failed him again. Watching his Father pace the small area between the desk and fireplace he waited knowing that he was about to be punished for something that was out of his control. "Father, it is not my fault that Blackwell is an apprentice, I don't make those choices…" he protested knowing that he shouldn't have.

Lucius turned to his son, his silver eyes dark as he advanced on the young boy, "Strip! And Kneel!" he snarled "I think you not only need a lesson about this but about how to properly speak to those who your superiors…" he snarled.

Draco knew at that moment he should have kept his dammed mouth shut, he was tired though, tired of being treated that he was no good at anything, when Severus was talking about apprenticing him. Knowing that he had better not dawdle he removed his clothing and knelt with his hands clasped before him. "Father may I speak?" he asked knowing that if he didn't have permission he would get it worse.

"NO! Nothing you say to me will reprieve you!" He snarled as he picked up his wand. "You will address me as Master! Do you understand?" He demanded not giving his son any other options.

"Yes…Master." Draco whispered his voice cracking on the last word, it wasn't fair, he wasn't a pet, or slave, he was his son!

"Today you will learn to respect me, count!" Lucius snarled as he began to lash his son.

Draco felt the whip on his back and called out "One!"

"WRONG! It's one Master!" Lucius snarled "Start over!" He brought the whip down again on his back again.

"One Master!" Draco chocked fighting against the pain as he continued to count until he got to fifteen. "Fifteen!" he gasped not realizing he forgot Master.

"Wrong again! Start over!" Lucius snarled watching the blood smear across Draco's back.

"Father, Master please! I can't! I won't fail again I swear just please stop!" Draco begged sagging against the floor, his forehead touching the cold marble. "Please!"

"You will continue from the beginning!" Lucius snarled as he began again.

Draco counted "Twenty Master!" he heard the whip fall to the floor as he was ordered to stand. Hearing his Father order him to spread his legs, it was if he was hearing down a tunnel, or stuck in a pond of water. Everything was garbled but his subconscious mind seemed to know what his so called Father wanted from him.

Lucius smirked as he reached for something he had hidden in a drawer, not bothering to prepare or use lubrication he rammed a phallus into his son. "You will leave that in until I take it out, now get out of here." He cast a spell to keep it the thing in place as he turned to his desk.

Draco stood slowly feeling the pain radiate down his back, and legs. Feeling the phallus shift deeper into him he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Knowing that his mum was out he slowly walked to his room, hoping his elf was waiting for him.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"It hurt that Father never saw me, for me, he always compared me to other people and students and I hated it. Why wasn't I good enough for him?" He muttered not truly looking at the Healer as he spoke, his eyes were unfocused and he was looking off past the fence that surrounded them. "Because he was mentally messed up, he was damaged and nothing was good enough for him."

"I think that you are right, I also believe that your Father was so concerned with power and how to gain that power that he didn't care who he hurt to get it. Your Father was a sick man, and no one realized until it was too late." Toddy called for a hospital elf and asked for a cool glass of milk for Draco.

"Do you think that I will do that to my children? They say that the cycle of abuse will always repeat itself, I can't do that to them. I would rather stay locked away…"Draco took the glass of milk, his hands shaking as he thought about hurting his children, he couldn't do it.

"I truly do not think that you are capable of harming your children like this even under extreme duress, I believe you would harm yourself first." Toddy reassured pleased that Draco was asking these questions and not just sitting silent. "Have there been times when your son has come under threat of harm?" he asked wanting to make Draco see what he was seeing. Seeing Draco nod he asked softly. "What happened? What did you do?"

Draco took a shuttering breath remembering the night his son had been threatened. "My boy was sick, he had been crying all day, nothing I did calmed him. His Father came home, started ranting that he was worthless, and that I had birthed a mistake, he pulled his wand…" Draco shook his head "I threw myself in front of it, I was hit with the Crucio, he was going to Crucio my baby. I begged for my son's life that night…"

Toddy saw the tears in his eyes, and noticed how Draco never once said who the child's Father was. That concerned him and he knew he had to ask a hard question. "You see Draco, you would die rather than see harm come to your children. Draco I know this may be hard, but I need to ask you. Is your Father your son's Father?"

"No, thank God, but I am not ready to say who his Father is yet." He whispered, truth was only four others truly knew who his son's Father was, one was his son.

"I understand but I am grateful that you don't have to know that pain as well as the pain you already know." Toddy nodded making a few more notes on his chart.

Draco watched him a moment, clearly thinking about what Toddy was saying; it made him feel better to hear someone tell him that he had the makings to be a good Dad. "I miss my son, and Harry's and I wish I could see my girl." He whispered sipping his milk, "I miss them all so much."

* * *

Toddy put his papers down, he couldn't understand how Draco was sane, in reality he shouldn't be, but he would fight to prove that he was. He liked the fact that Draco was talking to him and not hiding behind his barriers, the only problem he was seeing was the fact that Draco had not once shed a tear over what he was retelling. It wasn't healthy, he needed to cry a little and let out all of the pent out emotions that he was holding in. Looking over his notes he pondered how to get that barrier to brake, had he ever cried in front of anyone? Nodding he knew who could answer that, Severus or Narcissa. His appointment with Harry was on the marrow so he would wait for now. Now, he was going to lock up his note, eat something for dinner, and go to bed, tomorrow would take care of itself, somehow.

Tbc


	7. Visits

Severus nodded to Toddy as he sat across from him, "Harry will be down in a moment, and Narcissa took Lillian out shopping." He grinned as he fixed himself some tea with a little extra added to the cup. "How did Draco take the move?"

"He took it well, he is upset that Harry and the kids were note granted visitations but he is hiding it." Toddy set his notes aside as he fixed himself some tea as well. "Was he always apt to hiding his feelings?" he asked.

"After he hit eleven, he was, he would never show his emotions to anyone but me, and Harry. He would even hide them from Cissa at times because he didn't want her to worry." Severus sipped his tea thinking back to all the times that Draco had come to him shaking with silent tears that he was hiding. "I wish I could have done more for both of them."

"Was he abused before eleven?" Toddy asked hoping to gain a little more information about young Draco and how everything had started. It was hard to believe that Draco was born into the family only to be abused and mistreated.

"Not at that level, Lucius ignored him a lot, but he never laid a hand on him until he was eleven, that I know of. There were times that Draco has never spoken of to me; I know he still has secrets." Severus wished that he knew how to help Draco open that last door. "I also imagine the Dark Lord has done a number on him and Draco never told me what went on behind those doors." He admitted softly as he sipped his tea "When can we see him?"

"Saturday, I have it set with you and Mrs. Black, I will have to go over a few things beforehand." Toddy smiled softly watching Severus. "How had Harry taken the news?"

"Good and bad, he just wants to see him so much, I promised him that I will share the memory when I get home," Severus sighed feeling tired all of a sudden, every day was a fight to keep going, "It helped calm him, he understands why the courts did it but it pisses him off. We all know Draco would never harm him or the kids."

"He's never laid a hand on me or the kids." Harry whispered from the door, he was dressed in a large jumper and black slacks, he looked exhausted and as he sat beside the fire he winced. "So, where do we start today?" he asked not looking forward to his time with the Healer, he could understand why Draco hated Healers and talking, all it did was cause more pain.

"Where do you want to start? Last time we talked about a time when you were hit and you talked about being starved, do you have a time that was happy?" he asked not wanting Harry to just think about the pain, it helped to think about the good times too.

Harry fell silent thinking back to what he could remember, there were times of his childhood that he couldn't remember, and Toddy believed that Jade actually had those times. "Once at the Dursley's, well, not really the Dursley's…I was really little, I think five…." He whispered as he leaned on Severus's shoulder. "It was at school, just before we let out for the summer."

FLASHBACK!

"Harry? Come on sweety." Heather, his teacher, called smiling at the young boy that ran to him. Taking his hand she led him inside the classroom that was decked out for a party. "Take your seats…" she called as her assistant started to pass out plates and cups. Putting a birthday hat on Harry she smiled as she called out the summer time birthdays.

Harry sat in awe as a cupcake was placed in front of him, looking around he saw that other kids got one too. Hearing his name called he shied away from the teacher, not realizing he hadn't done anything wrong. "I'm sorry…" he muttered.

"No sweetie, you're not in trouble, we are happy that it's going to be your birthday," she handed him his goodie bag as they sang 'Happy Birthday.'

Heather knelt beside Harry to encourage Harry to eat his cupcake and cookies. She was always worried about the young boy, he seemed so upset, and he never ate any treat that she offered him, and she realized that he never ate at lunch; he always had an excuse about why he couldn't eat. She had reported her findings several times but nothing was done and the principle had told her if she continued report false accusations he would fire her. She gave up and just focused on Harry.

Harry slowly ate his cupcake as the radio played, looking around he saw that the other kids had finished their treats and were now in a circle dancing with the teacher's assistant. Laughing he finished his treat and milk before standing to join them.

"Happy Birthday 'Arry." a classmate smiled at him as she hugged him before running off.

Harry laughed as he broke away from the group and went off to the corner to do a puzzle and color. After a time he went back to the games as his teacher encouraged him to join in and play.

All too soon the party ended and it was time for all the kids to head home, Harry watched as parents hugged and smiled at his friends and felt the happiness of the day drift away as his Aunt moved to fetch him. Hugging his teacher one more time he whispered, "Can't I stay with you? Can't I stay here?" he asked not wanting to go home.

Heather knew at that moment something was not right and her concern elevated, "I'm afraid not dear one, but we'll see each other again." She promised not realizing that she would never see Harry again.

END!

"We played all day, it was my first and only birthday party, when I was little, the next birthday I can truly remember was when I was 12, Severus got me things." Harry smiled thinking back to the teacher. "I really liked Mrs. Heather; she was so kind to me. My Aunt and Uncle pulled me out of school after that year, claimed I was home schooled. HA! I was so far behind the others it wasn't funny; I learned my basics through Severus' private lessons."

"Every night I would teach him his basics, he was a fast learner." Severus smiled proudly holding him close.

"I also learned my wizarding basics through Severus, I don't think I would have been happy as a true student at school, but as an apprentice I got to excel over the others and learn things that they probably still haven't learned." Harry whispered "I loved the challenge, I loved to learn, I don't understand why my Uncle and Aunt pulled me from the school, it's not like I had any friends, my cousin saw to that. We were in the same grade, started out in the same class, but after a month or so Mrs. Heather had him moved to the other class," Harry whispered softly sipping his drink he frowned thinking back, "I don't know why, but she did. After that I would get home from school and my Aunt would make me throw up, if I had eaten she would know and I would be punished. I learned not to eat at school, I think I upset Mrs. Heather by not eating, and I remember a couple of time a lady would visit the house and talk to me, but my family was always right there and I couldn't tell her, I wasn't allowed." His voice was a whisper as he recalled what had happened at that time in his life. "I miss her."

"They took you from the school because your teacher was trying to help you, I would bet that the other lady was with the department of child welfare." Toddy made a few notes as Severus nodded.

"But if she was, why didn't they just allow them to take me?" Harry asked knowing that his family would have been happy to be rid of him.

"Because they would have been in trouble for starving you, and hurting you, they would have lost Dudley and would have been in jail." Severus spoke softly as he held him tight. "They may not have wanted you love, but they didn't want to go to jail."

Harry nodded understanding what Severus was saying. "It was about them and their perfect family, and I just wasn't perfect for them." He swallowed hard fighting back the tears.

"You are for me and Draco," Severus kissed him tenderly, "And you always will be." He promised.

* * *

SATURDAY!

Draco paced the confines of his room waiting anxiously for anyone to come and get him for visitation. He was afraid, afraid that it was all a lie, afraid that he was going to get his hopes up and be left holding air and a memory. He didn't think he could bear being let down again. Jumping he turned towards the door as someone knocked, then opened the door, "Yes?"

Toddy smiled "Come, they are waiting for you." He knew that he was worried and that he need to ease that worry right off. He had already spoken with Severus and Narcissa and allowed them to bring gifts for Draco, he need something from home. "Ready?" he smiled as they approached the visitation room.

Draco nodded "How long do I have?" he asked in a bare whisper as they approached the door.

"Two hours," Toddy smiled as he opened to door, "Enjoy your time." He encouraged as he opened the door.

Severus stood as he heard the door opened, reaching to help Narcissa to her feet they turned to the door and stood frozen seeing Draco for the first time in ten years. Looking the young man over he noticed the bags under his eyes, and the black rings, he noticed how thin he was and how stiffly he moved, his hair was long and looked kept but he needed a trim, and he could see the pain in his eyes. Slowly he moved around the table, "Draco…" he whispered as Draco got close enough to hug.

"Severus? You look good, how…" he never got to finish the question before he was taken into his mate's strong arms and held tightly. Wrapping his arms around Severus he allowed the barriers to brake and began to cry in relief that he was real, and he was finally getting to hold him again. Shaking in silent tears he was reluctant to let go, even though he wanted to hug his mum. Pulling back after a moment he looked up at Severus and smiled softly, "I've missed you."

"We've missed you too." Severus whispered brushing back his hair from his face so he could see the gray eyes that he had missed so much. "Harry and the kids miss you and are waiting anxiously at home…"

"I wished they would've allowed them to come." Draco whispered looking away from Severus a moment. Looking over to his mum he smiled again as he let go and turned to her. "I've missed you."

Narcissa took her son into her arms and held him again as if he was five years old again. She had prayed for this day to come and it was finally here. "I have missed you too my boy." She whispered softly. "I have held on to hope that we would see you in our arms again and the day is finally here."

Severus smiled as Narcissa began to cry, he knew that it was just as hard for her as it was for him and Harry. Rubbing her back to help calm her as an elf brought them a drink. "How are you? Are you doing alright?" he asked as they all sat down.

Draco looked away from them shaking his head, "I'm alright, I guess, I'm sorry that I'm here, I'm sorry that I'm not home…"

"This is not your fault! I blame the Minister that put you here, luckily he's now out of office and we stand a chance to get you home." Severus placed his hands over Draco's. "Are you hurting?"

"Not anymore, before Toddy moved me here, every day my chest hurt but I ignored it. I was praying to die, I wanted to die." He confessed softly. He knew that he couldn't keep secrets with them, and he never had. "Now, I just want to go home."

Narcissa placed her hand on top of Severus' and Draco's hands. "We will get you home love."

"I pray so, how is Harry? How are the kids? I really have a daughter? How is she? What house are the boys in?" he asked realizing he had an opportunity to find out.

Severus chuckled, "Harry is doing alright, but he is starting to struggle, we have discovered yesterday that his heart is starting to weaken." He knew that he had to tell Draco the truth; he had been lied to many times over the years. "The Healers though think they know what is causing it and we just make certain he doesn't do too much, after the new baby is born they can give him the potions to fix it."

Draco looked to his mum wanting the news be a joke; he didn't want his Harry to be hurt. "Is it because of me? Is it because I've not been there?" he asked softly, not wanting it to be true.

"They are not certain, but it is a theory," Narcissa nodded knowing that his son was not happy, "We will get you home and it will get better." She promised praying that she wasn't lying to him, "As to the boy's, well, James is in Ravenclaw and Mathew is in Gryffindor." She smiled see the light return to his eyes.

Draco smiled "Our boys in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor…" he whispered. "How are they doing in school?" He was grateful that neither boy was in Slytherine, they didn't need that hell.

"They are top of their classes and James loves his potions, Severus has been helping him and his teacher says that he'll accept him as an apprentice as soon as he is in his seventh year." Narcissa smiled proud of her grandson's "And Mathew oh our Mathew, he wants to apprentice under the Transfiguration professor, he can do things that I still have trouble with." She smiled.

"And Lillian? What does she like to do?" Draco asked thinking about his kids and family.

"Everything, she loves to read and get into everything, I am helping her with potions and charms." Severus smiled as he patted Draco's hand. "Harry loves to have her in the kitchen baking and cooking all the time, in fact…" he handed Draco a small box. "They made these for you."

Draco grinned as he lifted the lid of the box to reveal homemade white chocolate fudge and brownies, "Oh these look wonderful," He looked a little worried at that moment unsure if he was allowed to have them. "Will I be able to keep these?" he asked softly looking up at them with worried eyes.

Severus smiled "Yes, Toddy reassured us that it was alright for you to have treats and small presents. I also have this for you." He handed him a memory crystal. "I think you will enjoy this."

Draco took the vial with a smile "Is it of Harry and the kids?" he asked hoping to see his other mate and kids.

"It is and it is of Lillian's birth, I know that you would have wanted to be there and I know that you would want to see it." Severus smiled seeing the happiness in his eyes as the conversation turned to everything that was happening with them and the kids.

Draco listened to Severus and his Mum with a heavy heart, he wanted to go home now more than ever, it was strange one day he was praying to die and now he was praying to go home. Noticing that Toddy was nodding to him he sighed as they stood. "I don't want you to go." He whispered softly suddenly felling like a child as Narcissa then Severus hugged him tightly.

"We will see you again love, I swear it." Severus leaned down and kissed him tenderly. "Go, we will wait for you love, don't worry."

Draco sighed as he slowly left with Toddy, this was the hardest thing he had ever done, "I don't want them to go." He whispered as he turned to watch them head down the hall. "Will I see them again?" he asked Toddy softly.

"Yes, I swear it." Toddy led Draco back to his room where the hospital elf had taken his other gifts that the family had brought for him, his bed was made up with a warm comforter and his personal shampoos were sitting on the desk. "I thought some things from home would help."

"Thank you Toddy." Moving into the room he sat on the bed and nibbled the fudge that Severus had brought as Toddy slipped out. Once he was certain that the Healer was gone Draco curled up into bed, pulling the comforter and pillow close he began to sob, heartbroken that they had had so little time together.

TBC


	8. Failing?

Paste your document he

Draco slowly uncurled himself from the blanket, his eyes dry and red rimmed, his nose was clogged and he was unable to breath. He hated feeling like his life was out of his control. Realizing he still had the memory crystal in his hand he sat up gazing at it a moment, slowly bringing the crystal to his forehead he whispered the word to activate the spell that would show him what lay inside.

MEMORY!

Harry laid against Severus panting in pain, he hated this part of childbirth and wished that he had opted for the C-section not the potion that would alter him to a woman for a day. He knew that the latter option was safer but dam he hated the pain. "It hurts worse than last time." He muttered to Severus as he shifted to try to get comfortable. "Why isn't Draco here? He should be here." Tears started to fall as he switched to his breathing.

Severus stroked his hand coaching him through the breathing as he had for the last baby, "I know love, I know it hurts not having him here. I know, but try to relax, try to just let the baby come down…" he whispered into his ear as Narcissa laid a col cloth on his brow.

Harry whimpered crying for Draco as Severus whispered to him, trying to give him the love and support that he needed. Panting as another contraction hit hard he cried out, feeling as if he was being ripped apart, as the pain ebbed he opened his eyes glancing around the room a moment realizing that the sun was setting. "I've been in labor too damned long!" he muttered panting as another contraction hit.

"You are doing wonderfully love, they are close and I would bet this baby will come any minute." Narcissa knew the hell he was going through, she had been through it with Draco and was pleased that he was allowing her to stay by him. "Just think about the baby and getting to hold him…" secretly she prayed for a girl but she knew it was more than likely a boy.

"A little boy to look like you…" Severus smiled as Heather started to set up for delivery.

"NO!" Harry gasped as the pain intensified. "I want him to look like Dray, I want that. I want Dray, I want him here! Why isn't he here?" he glanced at the Floo clearly hoping against hope that his other mate would come through at any moment.

Severus' heart was breaking hearing his young mate call for Draco, he knew that Harry was hurting for Draco just as much as he was and he wondered if he was doing Harry a disfavor by hiding his pain. Feeling the tears fall he held his mate close. "I know love, it hurts, it's like a part of our sole is missing, just stay strong love, let's get through this together…" he encouraged as Heather had him start pushing.

Heather looked up at Harry and softly smiled as she tried to encourage him to open his eyes, "Harry look, the baby is right here, keep pushing…." She encouraged.

Harry opened his eyes and cried seeing the blond hair of his baby, "Oh…Sev…look!" he cried as Heather gently took his hands, place them under the baby's arms and let him guide the baby out to place the baby on his chest as the baby slipped into the world and began screaming. Harry laid back into Severus' arms as he cried in relief that his baby was there.

"He's beautiful," Narcissa smiled as the apprentice rubbed the baby down; turning the little on its back she smiled realizing the baby was not a boy! "It's a girl!" she cried looking from Harry to Severus.

Harry held the baby close as Severus cut the cord, "Our girl! Draco we have a girl!" he cried "We have a girl!"

Severus gently touched the baby's soft hair as he kissed his mate, "You did so good love, I'm so proud of you…"

END!

Draco ended the spell before the memory played all the way, feeling the tears on his cheeks he took a deep breath as Toddy knocked, "Come in." he called softly as he cleaned his face with a rag that he kept by his bed. Taking a shaky breath he turned to the Healer, "He was so upset, I've never seen him like that, it was so unfair to him." He sighed as the Healer sat across from him. Looking up at the Healer he shook his head. "He didn't deserve that."

Toddy sighed softly think about how to answer Draco, "He didn't but there was nothing you or anyone could have done to change it. They were made promises by someone who was intent on seeing them and you suffer. We now have a chance to fix it and we are." He smiled seeing Draco nod. "Last time we talked about some of the abuse you sustained with your Father and your Aunt is there a happy time that you can remember?" he asked wanting to do the same thing he was doing with Harry. Having him remember the bad and the good times, it would help him realize that his life was not all pain and misery.

Draco sat back thinking about what the Healer was asking, he hated to admit it but he couldn't remember a time when he was happy. All of his life his Father ignored him, or acted as if he was a burden. "Not with my Father, all I can ever remember with him was him acting as if I was a burden, and the only reason he had wanted me was because the line needed an heir."

Toddy made a few notes thinking. "What about at Hogwarts or with your mum?" he asked softly.

Draco smiled thinking about his mum. "Every day I was alone with mum was happy, my mum made sure she made up for my Father's ill ways. She would take me places and teach me things, I was a normal kid with mum. Now when I was in school, I had had a hard time starting out, I only had a few close friends and most of my time was overshadowed by the lessons I was getting from Father. He became a teacher when I went to school and continued, so I never got a break." He admitted, "I will never forget meeting Jade for the first time and the friends we became, he became my rock, especially after I went to Severus and pleaded for one night of pleasure."

FLASHBACK!

Draco moved to his seat in potions looking glum, glancing around he noticed that his Godfather had a young boy, about his age, sitting in the front of the class working already. Looking around to see what the others were doing and seeing how they were reacting to the young boy. He noticed many were grousing and complaining. "Who is that?"

Blaise looked at him shocked as he set up his table "You haven't noticed him? That's Jade Blackwell, he's Professor Snape's apprentice." At that moment Severus entered and he fell silent.

Severus glanced around and nodded. "Draco? Come forward and join my apprentice." He ordered pleased that Draco did not question him.

Draco sat in front of Jade looking nervous, "Hello, Draco Malfoy." He greeted.

"Jade Blackwell, come on Professor says that you are as good if not better than me and he wants us to brew this today." Jade showed him what he was working on pleased to see the grin. As they worked Jade was quite until he saw his Professor nod to encourage him to talk to Draco. "So, are you enjoying school?"

Draco shrugged. "It's alright, Professor Snape is the only one that treats me as if I'm smarter than regular third years."

"I know what you mean, you want to hang out after class?" Jade asked looking up a moment to see where the professor was and what he was doing. He liked watching Severus and would never get tired of watching him.

"Why not, you know at first I thought you wouldn't be…" he shrugged, "I don't know…cool. How did you get to be any apprentice already?" Draco asked wishing that he was an apprentice, he would have his own room, and his father wouldn't be so cruel to him, well maybe.

"Professor saw to it they say that I am really advanced for my age, but my family has been teaching for me since I could remember." Which was partially true, Severus had been teaching him since he could fully remember. He had taken to the lessons with hope that if he had done well that Severus would want him around and keep him. "Professor Snape told me that he had wanted to apprentice you but he's only allowed to have one at a time, I told him that he could take you and I would go to another professor but he said that I needed him and that he knew you would understand and would wait until he could have you under him." Jade explained as they finished the potion ahead of time. "That is a pretty color." He grinned knowing Draco would be pleased with a good grade.

Draco looked at the potion and grinned. "It is, wow, ahead of time too," he turned to Jade, "It seems we have something in common, a love for potions." He bottled the potion and turned to the board to find out what their homework was, only to find that he and Jade had a different assignment from the rest of the class. "Wanna go to the library and work on it?" he asked knowing that he had a free period but not certain if Jade did or not.

"Sure, come on, class is over and I'll have our elf bring a snack and tea if you like and we can go to Professor's library." Jade offered knowing that Severus' books would have what they wanted and they wouldn't have to search for hours on end.

They headed out together not realizing the friendship that was growing and budding between them, it would be a friendship that would ultimately save them.

END!

Draco chuckled, "We ended up studying almost every night together, I never realized just how much he meant to me until the night I pleaded to Severus, of course when I made my plea to him I never knew they were together, like that…"

Toddy nodded "Why didn't you go to Jade first?" he asked uncertain if Draco had been fearful of being with someone his own age.

"I wanted to know what love was, I wanted a night that was not filled with pain and humiliation, I went to Severus hoping that he would teach me that sex was not all about pain. I knew he was experienced, I didn't think Jade was, I thought he was a virgin." Draco half chuckled thinking back to that time. "After going through the submission lessons with Father, and the rape and the beatings I knew something was going to happen, I knew he was either going to break me, or kill me and I wanted just one thing for me. Was that wrong?" he asked softly as he turned away a moment to try to control the tears.

"No, it wasn't wrong, it is not wrong to want something for yourself, it's not wrong to need comfort, it's not wrong to crave love. What is wrong is what your so called Father did." Toddy explained noticing the tears in his eyes. "It's ok to cry Draco, its ok to hurt." He encouraged.

Draco swallowed hard. "I can't, it's a weakness that I can't afford."

"But you can afford it, you need to be allowed to cry without anyone judging you and you need to be able to display these emotions without fear." Toddy explained hoping to get him to see that it was alright, it was not a weakness.

Draco looked at Toddy fearful to show him the tears that he had hidden, swallowing hard he wiped his face. "It's hard Healer, it's hard." He admitted finally suddenly feeling the wetness on his cheeks. "I don't want to be ridiculed or hurt and all my life if I had shown one tear I would have been."

Toddy moved closer to Draco wondering if he knew that his Father was dead. "But you are not with him anymore Draco, and your Father is dead, he can't hurt you and no one here or at your home will do those things to you for letting out the emotions that you have locked away for so long." Trying to get Draco to think see and realize that the hurt was in the past.

Draco took a shuttering breath, he had heard rumors that his Father was killed but no one ever told him if it was true or not. "I had heard he was dead, but I didn't know, I hadn't seen him in over a year before the finale strike." He whispered thinking back to that time. "Maybe I can finally let go and just finally be me without having to worry about him." He whispered softly as the tears continued to fall.

Watching Draco Toddy knew that they were crossing a bridge in Draco's mind, and he knew that the hearing his Father was dead was helping him cross the bridge of letting go.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppp

Harry looked up as the Floo activated and Severus and Narcissa stepped into the parlor. Standing with difficulty he moved to Severus. "How is he? Is he alright? How does he look? Are they caring for him?" he rattled off his questions as fast as they came to him. He missed his Draco and just wanted some reassurance that he was alright and that he wasn't being mistreated. Looking up at Severus he smiled seeing the happiness in his eyes.

Severus held Harry a moment before whispering the words that would allow Harry to see, feel and hear Draco again. After a moment he broke the link and smiled. "He is thin, and worn looking, but it felt so good to hold him again. Are you alright?"

Harry sighed as he went to pull away but as Severus held him tighter he knew he had to tell him. "I'm really short of breath today; my Healer has been by twice…" he paused realizing he was starting to struggle again. "She said that I might need to be put in the hospital…" he whispered.

Severus ran a hand through his hair with a slight frown, "Come on, sit." His concern turned quickly and he prayed that they would have to place his mate in the hospital; he knew that Harry was not found of small rooms. Sitting down next to him he started to notice that his mate was struggling. Thinking back to when he worked at the muggle hospital he thought of the oxygen tanks that they used and wondered if he could get one to run off of magic, he knew who to go to. "Wait right here." He instructed leaving Harry with Narcissa to talk about Draco as he Flooed out again.

"What?" Harry sighed looking around at Narcissa hoping that she would have a clue as to where his mate had gone. "Lillian!" he called breathlessly hoping she heard him. Taking a shaky breath he sighed starting to feel drained. "I don't think she heard me." He whispered as Tipsy popped in with tea.

"I'll fetch the young Miss Master." Tipsy popped out before anyone could talk to her.

Narcissa fixed Harry his tea smiling. "She is a good elf, Draco was thrilled with the gifts, especially the fudge you and Lil made. Maybe it'll put some weight back on him." She grinned as she began as Lillian entered and upon seeing her Nanna squealed and ran to them.

"Did you see Father? Did he like the presents? Did he get my letter?" She rattled off her questions the same way her Dad had and blushed when her Nanna told her to slow down.

Narcissa took Lillian into her arms and sat her beside her and told her and Harry all about the visit and what had happened. "He wants to come home so bad. He wants to see everyone again. Will the boys be home later?" she asked realizing that she needed to tell the boys about their visit with their Father.

Harry nodded "For a few hours." He looked up as Severus entered with a weird object in his arms. "What?"

"It'll help, I hope." Severus moved to him and set the cylinder on the floor beside him. Placing the long hose around Harry's head and on his nose he whispered the spell to turn it on. "It's an oxygen tank. Muggles use this to help with their breathing." He explained pleased that Harry's breathing seemed to become a little easier.

Harry smiled up at Severus, "Thank you." He leaned up for a kiss thankful that his mate thought of this device, now, maybe, just maybe he would be allowed to stay at home.

Lillian looked at the device with a frown. "That looks funny."

"Yes, but if it helps your Daddy needs it." Severus sat beside Harry worried for his mate even though he hid it from them. He knew that Harry was fighting going to the hospital, he knew his mate did not like small spaces, and if this helped then so be it.

Tbc

re...


	9. Better or Worse

Draco sat at his desk writing the letters he had promised Severus he would write. Picking up the letters from his son's he wondered why Mathews letter was so short and tense. He could tell by the writing that his son's hands had been shaking and by the words that he was hiding something. He wrote to Severus about his concern that something was wrong at school and asked that he look into it but he wondered if it was because he was not there. The last time he had seen the boy's was when they were barely two years old, and he hated that he had missed so much of their lives. Hearing the soft knock on the door he knew that it was Toddy as he called 'enter'. Every day they talked and he was now getting the memories that were the worst. Looking at the calendar he scratched out the day and counted to the next visitation, four more days. He couldn't believe that it had only been a month since his first visit. Now every week he had two days to look forward to and every visit he got to hear about his kids and Harry. "I wish time would go by faster." He whispered not turning to the Healer yet. Setting the letters aside he turned to the Healer. "I hate time."

Toddy grinned as he sat across from Draco. "I can agree, time is never on my side either. Letters?" he asked pleased to see that Draco was writing to his family again.

"Yes, I am worried about Mathew he sounds so sad in his letter and I can tell by the shaky handwriting that his hands were shaking. I miss the boys so much." Draco sighed as he picked up the letter.

Toddy smiled pleased to see that Draco was concerned for the boys and he wondered if Mathew was his or Harry's. "Mathew is your son?" he asked.

"Of course both boys are mine. I love them, so much…" Draco knew that Toddy was wondering if he had birthed Mathew and he just wasn't ready to say.

Toddy nodded knowing that he wasn't ready to dive into that pond yet, yes he loved his son but he wanted to protect him and he could respect that. "When I spoke to Severus he hinted that there were things that you had never told him…" he hinted wanting to open the door.

"Oh yes, I was afraid to tell him everything, if he knew he might have killed my Father, leaving Harry and me alone." He sighed as he stood. Moving to the window seat he looked out to his gardens and took a shaky breath, he had to open the door, fully open it not just crack it open. "It was my fifteenth birthday when things with my Father became the worst. I had experienced the oral sex, the toys, the submission lessons, but that birthday," he shook his head thinking back, "That was the day all my fears were founded…"

FLASHBACK!

Draco slowly made his way down the dimly lit hallway to his Father's master bedroom. Feeling the dread build he knocked on the door and entered into the room that he called Hell's Gate. Glancing around he noticed his Father standing by the bed, on the dresser were the toys he had come to hate so much. Not looking at his Father he knelt in front of him knowing what he wanted. "Sir?" he whispered.

Lucius felt smug satisfaction watching his son, he was perfect for his plans, just one more lesson and his son would be ready for what was planned for him. Stripping his son magically he bound his hands behind his back as he sat in front of him pleased when Draco took him into his mouth without having to be told. "Very good Draco, tonight is the last lesson for you to learn, you then have a year to perfect it before your final…test." He grinned as he ordered his son to stop. "Bella…come on out." He called.

Draco closed his eyes against the humiliation he was feeling, he was used to his Aunt being present during his lessons, and was even used to her participating, he knew that he just had to hide his emotions and keep them behind his barriers. Feeling the sting of the whip he knew not to cry out, he knew not to show the tears.

Bella grinned at Lucius as she brought the whip down, watching Lucius strip himself she knew what was coming and what Lucius had planned for Draco. "Keep going?" she grinned.

"Yes, work him over good while I get ready for him." Lucius sat back to watch as Bella not only whipped Draco but gagged him and used the various toys on his young body. "Open your eyes Draco!" he barked.

Draco opened his eyes as his Aunt continued to work him over, he knew this pain, he knew how to handle it but it was never easy. Looking at the floor he kept his head bowed until his Father barked for him to stand. Struggling to his feet he felt his Aunt shove a 'toy' into him.

"He's very quiet tonight." Bella smirked as Lucius stood and moved to them. Looking up at Lucius her breathing was becoming ragged and it was clear she was turned on by what she was doing to Draco.

Lucius walked behind Draco and forced his upper half onto the bed after he removed the gag. "Don't worry, I will make him scream." He promised stroking himself he pulled the toy out pleased that Bella had not used any lubrication. Leaning down he bit Draco hard on the shoulder "This lesson will hurt, I promise, you have permission to scream." Lining himself up with Draco's barley stretched entrance he thrust himself into him in one go.

Draco tried not to scream, he knew that his Father wanted to hear him break. Biting his lip until he tasted blood he felt his so called Father thrust harder, it was as if he was trying to make it as painful as possible. "Please stop." He asked trying not to cry. "Please?"

Lucius chuckled "No, you need to learn to fully submit to what you are told to do." He smirked as he continued to rape his son. "Scream Draco!" he ordered.

"NO!" Draco tried to fight back, he was tired, tired of being his Father play thing!

Bella moved to the other side of the bed and pinned Draco down, laughing. "Harder Lucius!" she encouraged.

Lucius snarled an oath as he pinned his son against the bed. "You will fully submit by the end of the year I promise you!" he snarled as he finished.

Feeling dirty and used Draco didn't move as he felt his Father pull out and he knew he was torn and bleeding. He just prayed it was over. Luck though wasn't with him as he felt the Crucio hit him.

END OF FLASHBACK!

Draco felt the tears on his cheeks he turned away feeling worthless. "I don't know what Severus and Harry see in me some days."

"They see a loving young man that has been through situations that were not in his control. How did it make you feel to have your Father and your Aunt do this to you? How do you feel now?" he asked.

"I felt worthless, used, dirty, I felt that it wasn't fair, I wanted to hurt them, I wanted to cause them as much pain as they caused me. It made me angry." He whispered as the tears continued to fall. "I still feel that way." He admitted "I feel worthless, tired, hurt…" he stopped sniffling as he fought back the tears.

Toddy was relieved to see the tears but worried that he was still feeling that he was nothing. Looking around he picked up a picture that was on the table. Sitting beside Draco he held the picture for him to see. "Draco? Look at this, tell me what you see?"

Draco looked down at the picture, puzzled. "My family, Mathew, James, Severus, Harry, my mum and Lillian." He whispered having been given the picture just a few days ago he kept it by the bed wanting to be able to see when he was going to bed and waking up.

Toddy pointed to Mathew. "Who are you to him?" he asked.

Draco looked at Toddy confused but sighed. "His Dad."

"What about him?" Toddy asked pointing to James.

"Dad." Draco answered as he pointed to Lillian. "I'm her Father."

"What about them?" Toddy asked pointing to Severus and Harry.

"Husband, lover, friend…" Draco took the rag as he pointed to Narcissa. "Son, friend…" he whispered.

"Everyone in the picture loves you, do you think they see you as worthless?" he asked softly wanting to show Draco that no one saw him as worthless.

Draco shook his head. "No, they love me, they see me for me…" he whispered.

"That is right! You are not worthless! You are someone! You are Father, Dad, Lover, Husband, Son, Friend and so much more!" Toddy agreed. "Are you worthless?"

"NO!" Draco shook his head.

"Good Draco! You are not worthless! That is right, say it with me 'I am not worthless!" he was pleased that Draco repeated it with him. "GOOD!" Toddy put the picture in his hands. "When you start feeling like that I want you to look at this picture and tell yourself you are not worthless. Your Father was a worthless Father, your Aunt was worthless. You are not worthless!"

Draco leaned against his healer. "I swear I will never harm my kids like this, I never want them to go through pain like this." He whispered as the tears continued to fall.

Toddy was pleased to see that the barriers were starting to break; he was getting through the walls that he had erected from all the years of abuse. "Was your Father the only one to rape you?" he asked softly.

Draco shook his head, "No, there was one other, but I don't want to talk about it, not right now." He whispered.

"I understand was it after this that you went to Severus?" he asked softly hoping to coax him into talking.

"Yes, it was the one night before everything went down that I cherish, they made me feel so good that night. That was when I learned just how complicated Jade was and just who he was." Draco shook his head looking back at the picture.

"Tell me about it." He encouraged as he handed Draco a calming draft.

"It was after class, I had had a fight with Father. I was hurting emotionally, physically. I went to Severus in hopes that he could teach me that it wasn't all about submission and pain, I went because I was determined that after that one night I would finish myself off. They changed my mind though…"Draco set the bottle aside and took a shaky breath.

Toddy listened concerned that Draco had, at a young age wanted to commit suicide. He was pleased though that Draco had told him that he was now wanting to live and he would have to make certain that the thoughts of suicide where no longer there. Listening to Draco he made a few notes.

FLASHBACK!

Draco slowly stepped into his Godfather's rooms praying that he would listen to him, he needed him, he need to know that life was not about pain. Seeing Severus behind his desk he stopped "Severus…" he stopped suddenly feeling very nervous. "I need help…"

Severus rose, he had had a feeling that this was coming and knew what Draco was about to ask, the problem was he was not unattached and Draco needed to know that. "Draco, I think I know what you are about to ask of me and I need to tell you…" before Severus could continue he was stopped by Draco pleading.

"Severus please? I need this; I just need one night, please. I'm not asking forever." Draco stepped closer hoping to get Severus to say yes. "Please?"

"Draco, I need you to listen to me, I cannot…" he stopped again when the door opened, he knew that it was Jade. Looking to the door he could tell right off that his lover was having a bad day.

"Severus do we have any?" Jade paused realizing they were not alone. Setting his bag down he realized something was wrong. 'Severus?' he mentally sent using the bond that they had.

'He has come to me, but I wanted you in on this.' Severus sent back reassuring him that everything was alright. Moving out from behind the desk he moved closer to Draco.

"I see, you're already attached." Draco felt like a knife was being plunged right into his heart.

"Yes, for four years now." Severus nodded as Jade moved closer.

"SINCE HE WAS 11! YOU'RE LIKE HIM!" Draco backed away from Severus not realizing that Jade had moved closer until he felt arms wrap around him.

"Yes, we have been married since I was 11, but we haven't touched each other sexually until very recently. Relax, there is a reason," Jade whispered hoping to comfort Draco, he had seen how worn he was and he knew that something was wrong and that he needed Severus.

Draco was confused, this was Jade Blackwell but this was not his voice, he sounded like a bottom not the top he had pictured. "What is going on? Who are you?"

Jade chuckled sounding more like himself at the moment before it subsided. "That is something Severus and I will explain." He reassured as Severus moved to them.

"Have you eaten lover?" Severus asked knowing that he was prone not to eating when he was having a hard day.

"No, bad day," Jade whispered looking a little guilty as Severus called his elf and asked for three light meals and after's, "I really could use a pain potion with diner, my head hurts."

Severus ushered the pair into his rooms concerned for his mate, it seemed that this migraines were more frequent than he liked. "Look at me." Severus pulled Jade close and tilted his head up to look at him. "Are you having a problem with 'him'? he asked knowing that his lover would get the hint.

"Yes, he's been very aggravated lately and pushing me…" Jade whispered as he nuzzled Severus.

Severus could tell by the tone in his voice that Harry was forward and he could tell by the look in Draco's eyes that he was completely confused. "Come let's get comfortable." He suggested but when Draco didn't move he moved to take him into his arms. Feeling him tense up he continued to hold him "It's alright, let us explain."

Draco shook his head. "You are just like him…" he whispered "Why else would you bond with an eleven year old kid, if it wasn't to…" he could voice it.

"Severus has never hurt me, he has been nothing but kind and sweet. We bonded to get me out of a serious situation. Please come and sit and we'll talk." Jade encouraged wanting his friend to believe him.

"Who are you? One minute you sound like Jade and the next you sound like…I don't know…" Draco looked at Jade confused and a little upset.

"My true name is not Jade Blackwell, I am truly Harry Potter." Harry whispered hoping not to frighten Draco, he hated to admit it but with Severus' arms around Draco they looked good together, like they were meant to be.

"What?" Draco looked up at Severus completely confused but when he was nudged to the bed he finally crawled in beside him as Severus sat on the other side. "Why do you go by another name? The entire Wizarding World thinks you are homeschooled."

"I am, where do we start?" Harry looked to Severus as he took his potion and a sandwich. Seeing Severus grin he knew he had to start at the beginning. "Well, as you know my parents were killed by that monster, what you may not know is that I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle."

Draco nodded; he could see the logic in that. "Closest family, even in the wizarding world we do that unless the child has a god parent that is supposed to take them." He agreed softly as he was given a sandwich.

"Well, the trouble was my so called family, hated magic." Harry whispered.

"When Harry's letter came back unopened Albus sent Hagrid to fetch Harry. When he arrived he told us that he found Harry in the cupboard under the stairs, tied and gaged. He panicked and took him straight to the school." Severus took a sip of his wine as Harry picked up the tale again.

"I wasn't in my right mind, I was worse than their slave, Mipsy has more self-worth than I did." Harry sighed as he thought about the little elf that ran around their rooms. "I would respond to anyone but Severus."

"And he would only respond to a handful of cruel words, 'boy', 'it', 'slave', I had my hands full teaching him and repairing the damage that was caused." Severus watched Draco seeing the understanding in his eyes.

"Severus taught me everything, taught me that I was and ,am, worth something and that I am loved. After the first year with him, I came around started to trust him but we realized we had several problems, one my magic was fully manifested, two unless I was bond to another I had to go back, and three I had a split persona." Setting his sandwich aside Harry sighed closing his eyes a moment still waiting for the pain to ebb.

"So we bonded, it kept him with me, allowed me to help control his magic and allowed me to help control Jade. Jade is Harry's protector, you haven't truly meet him yet. Harry goes around the school under Jade's name to protect him and he is an apprentice because he is so advanced. He learned very quickly over the summers." Severus explained watching Harry a moment before turning his attention to Draco.

Draco shook his head. "It's sad that the ones that hurt us so badly, are the ones that are supposed to love and protect us unconditionally." He whispered. "So, I came to a married man…it's not fair. You're the only one I trust."

Severus tightened his grip on Draco turning his face up to meet his. "We are telling you this so you are informed, we have been talking for a while and we both have confessed to wanting you but we waited for you to come to us."

"Draco? What is your Father doing? Is he hurting you?" Harry asked worried for his friend.

Draco fell silent leaning against Severus, shaking his head he swallowed. "I know that something is going to happen, but I just want to know that it is not all about pain."

"What is going to happen?" Severus asked worried and wondering if he needed to eliminate his friend.

"I know that something is coming, he is going to break me or kill me and I hate to say it if these lessons don't stop I may kill myself." He confessed. "Please? All I ask for is one night, just one."

Severus nodded to Harry as he answered Draco, though not with words but a kiss.

MORNING!

Draco woke slowly realizing where he was, snuggling close to Severus he smiled. They had taken him to the edge, let him fall and then brought him back. They had shown him that it was not all about pain, that it was about loving each other and pleasing each other. Looking over he saw Harry sprawled against Severus' chest. He was beautiful.

"It's his favorite spot," Severus grinned running a hand through his hair.

"He's so like me, jaded and broken." Draco whispered feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"That's why I am here; I'll hold you both together." Severus promised as Harry stirred.

"Why we up? It's Saturday." He muttered looking putout at being up early.

"Sorry love." Severus grinned looking down at him.

"Thank you for last night." Draco reached for him.

Harry smiled as he took his hand, "Our pleasure, and trust me this is not a onetime thing." He grinned.

"But?" Draco looked up at Severus confused as to what Harry was saying.

"We just have to keep it from your Father; I want you to know these rooms will be your sanctuary as much as they are ours. You come to us whenever you need to." Severus promised.

Draco felt the tear fall, "Thank you…" he whispered cuddling against Severus as he smiled at Harry.

END!

"They were always there for me after that night, and never turned away." Draco sighed looking up at the Healer.

"That is what family is for, right?" Toddy smiled, he was pleased with the progress, now he had to report what he was seeing to the council.

TBC PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Trouble

Toddy moved swiftly into the council room hoping for the best and praying he could get a home visit for Draco. Looking around the court he realized that not everyone was there. Worried that they were going to postpone the meeting he approached the Minister and nodded. "Healer Toddy Gran reported in as requested."

Kingsley nodded "Healer, I am glad you could come. You may have noticed that we are not at full counsel; unfortunately we have had to let some go and some retired." He knew that the Healer would get the hint that the ones that retired were forced to retire. He had to admit it he was pleased with the change, now maybe he could actually get things done! "At this time we will continue even with being down seven council members." Kingsley shuffled his papers looking over the notes that the Healer had sent ahead of time. "How is Mr. Malfoy at this time?"

"He is doing better, he has taken the move well, he has not caused his new home any problems and so far we have had six visits with Mr. Snape and Mrs. Black." Toddy sat on the seat that was offered him as the remaining council members went over the notes that they were given.

"Has he talked about or shown any remorse about what he has done? Has he spoken about the task the Dark Lord set him?" One asked looking down at the Healer she wondered if Draco was even to blame for things.

"We have started to cross that bridge but he has not spoken yet about his task. As I have said several times I had testimony from Mr. Snape and Mrs. Black that Draco never willingly did the Dark lords bidding. I was also told by Mr. Snape that it was not Draco's task to kill Professor Dumbledore as everyone thought." Toddy saw the looks and as the arguments broke out he wondered what they were told.

"Why wasn't this brought to our attention sooner?" One asked looking at the Minister accusingly.

"We tried, several members of the counsel, which are no longer here, blocked this information." Toddy locked eyes with each and every member. "I do not see why I cannot continue treating him at home; he has never caused any problems."

"What about the kids? Or Mr. Potter? He is expecting. We cannot risk their safety." One man, who looked part troll, spoke gruffly as he read through the reports. Pausing he read silently a moment waiting for the answer from the Healer. "It says here that he hasn't seen these kids in ten years? Is this true?"

"It is, he misses his children and needs to be reunited with them, and he has also never seen or met Lillian. He has told me countless times that he would die for his children. We have talked about the abuse he has sustained by his Father. The things he has told me give me nightmares, but I believe him when he tells me that he would never harm his kids. The way he speaks about them, and the way he responds when I theoretically place his kids in danger tell me that he will protect them at all costs." Toddy sighed as he watched them go through the reports, he knew that there was nothing in there to damn Draco but he could tell that it was going to take work to convince them.

"Has he ever harmed anyone?" One asked looking through the reports hoping to find the answer to the question.

"Only one, he hurt Bellatrix, I do not know what happened that night, but I was told that his life and child's life was in danger and he did hurt his Aunt." Toddy knew that he had to tell the truth because if he was found out to be lying then it could cause trouble later on. "As we all know Bella was a known Death Eater and I believe that she provoked Draco into what he did." Toddy watched the members of the counsel pleased to see the acceptance in their eyes; they were not just reacting, but thinking.

"How is Mr. Malfoy doing medically?" Kingsley asked noticing the notes of chest pains, and fainting spells.

"Some days are better than others, while he was at the other hospital he was given a heart medication that he didn't need. It has caused him damaged that we are repairing but it will take time and keeping his stress levels down." Toddy reported. "We have stopped the medication and the only thing I have him on now is a modified pain potion and sleep potion."

"How do you think he would do if we grant your request?" Another asked clearly contemplating with the Healers demands.

"I think you would see such a large improvement, not only in his mental health but his physical health too. I also believe that that you will see a great improvement in Mr. Potter's health was well." Toddy said confidently. "He would have Mr. Snape to monitor him and to restrain in the event that something went wrong, but I do not see that happening. I need to get him home, he has been away too long and they are all feeling the effects of the separation." Toddy was not going to hope that they would go for an all-out placement home, he had had a plan to bridge him home, but if he could far go that plan and just get him home he would deal with any problems as they arose.

"Give us a few moments please Healer." Kingsley nodded pleased that the remainder of his council was listening and asking questions not just reacting to others and he was pleased that the ones that were no longer there seemed to be the only ones that were causing the problems, and the normal uproar that made these meetings difficult and cut short.

Toddy nodded feeling that he was not going to get what he wanted; again, he was tired of fighting a battle that no one wanted to help with. Everyone in the Wizarding World wanted to believe that Draco Malfoy was guilty and that was only because he bore the Dark Mark, not one person outside Draco's family knew the full truth, hell he didn't even know the full truth, and as the truth was uncovered he had a feeling that Draco would need Severus and Harry's support as he opened the door that he knew was going to be the hardest for him to open. Moving to sit on the lone chair he read through his notes trying not to look up at the council, he didn't want to see or hear the argument, but he knew that he couldn't get his hopes up.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry lay against Severus, his head on his lap, trying to stop the tears, "I want him home! I tired of this, he has done nothing wrong." He whispered feeling the weight of the years on his shoulders. "It's not fair." He whispered as Severus ran a hand through his hair. "Why isn't he home?"

Severus wished he had an answer for his mate, the emotional swings seemed to be getting worse since Severus and Cissa had starting seeing Draco and he had a feeling that it was because Harry was feeling singled out from seeing Draco. "Hopefully you'll be able to see him soon. He is doing well and he asks about you all the time." Severus spoke softly trying to sooth his upset, he really couldn't blame him, but it was hard not being able to ease the pain that he was feeling. Holding his mate close he hummed softly as Harry out right cried in pain, anger, and frustration. "It's going to be alright, I'm here, it's alright…" he stopped hearing the door and Keacher. "Hold on love, let me see who's here." He whispered about to stand when Toddy entered the sitting room. "Toddy." He nodded.

Toddy smiled softly hoping to ease their fear that something was wrong. Seeing just how bad Harry was though, he became concerned. "Harry? I have a surprise…" he smiled turning to show a very nervous, wide eyed Draco standing just behind him.

Harry stood as quickly as he could; staring at Draco he could not believe that he was there. "It has to be a trick." He whispered shaking his head.

"No, they are allowing integration back into the home." Toddy smiled as Draco moved to Harry with a soft smile.

"Harry?" Draco slowly took Harry into his arms as the tears renewed. Holding him close he glanced up at Severus to see the encouraging smile that he wore. "I'm here its ok."

"No, it's not! I don't get to keep you." Harry sobbed into his shoulder not wanting to let Draco go. Feeling his arms around his mate he could feel the bond again now that his mate was there.

"I do have to go back…" Draco started pulling back to look at his mate and to brush away a tear. "But I have three days with you and the family before then, and as long as I am a good puppy I get to come back in a week." He teased trying to get his mate to smile.

Harry looked up at him through watery eyes and snuggled back into his arms. "It's so good to see you." He whispered as they slowly moved to the sofa by the fire.

Toddy watch the reunion pleased with how it was going, but worried for Harry, he seemed so drained. Moving to sit across from them he smiled. "There will be rules that have to be followed, but I am pleased that the courts are allowing him to start coming home and I am pleased with his progress."

"So am I, I've missed him so much, it feels like my heart has been given back to me." Harry admitted softly. "This is the longest we have ever been apart since we became partners."

"Where are Lillian and Mum?" Draco asked looking around for any sign of them, he couldn't wait to see his girl and he wanted to hug her.

"We need to get the boy's, its parent's weekend, it'll be allowed." Harry looked at Severus hopeful.

"Parent' weekend?" Draco asked looking at the two confused as to what Harry was talking about.

"The new Head Mistress has started parent's weekend, parents can go to the school and spend the week end with their kids, or the kids get to go home for the weekend." Severus explained.

"I like it, it makes me feel like I am still apart of the kid's lives at a most important time." Harry smiled softly as Severus stood to make the call to the Head Mistress. "Mum and Lillian went shopping, Mum has been taking Lillian out more lately, she knows that I want to but can't do much right now." Harry snuggled close starting to become out of breath as he stopped to try and regain his breath.

Severus turned to Harry hearing the change as Toddy stood to move to him. "It's ok Dray, this happens." He reassured seeing the worry in his eyes as he helped Harry put the oxygen back on to assist with his breathing.

Draco held Harry close feeling helpless "Why is this happing?" he asked looking from Severus to Toddy.

"The baby is pushing really hard on his lungs and he does have an infection that we are trying to get rid of." Severus explained gently as Harry's breathing became easier. "There we go, keep that on." Severus smiled softly hoping to ease the situation.

"It'll get better, it has to." Harry whispered cuddling on to Draco's side; he loved the warmth and love that he was feeling from his mate. "It has to get better." He swallowed hard trying to hold back the tears.

"We can only go up from here love." Draco reassured as Toddy sat back down to watch the pair.

"What rules do we need to follow?" Severus asked as he cup of tea and handed it to Harry before making Draco a cup.

"One, he can't leave the house yet, not even to Diagon Alley. Two, I will come to see him twice a day to check up and make certain things are going well. Three, if you 'play' please use contraceptives charms, the council was firm on that." Toddy grinned at Severus nod; he could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted Draco in the worst ways. "Lastly, and I know this may upset Draco, but, Harry and the kids can't be alone with Draco, Severus or Narcissa will have to be with you." He could see the pain in his eyes but he was pleased that he just nodded.

"They still don't trust me, I understand, I promise not to give them a reason to keep untrusting me." Draco whispered whishing though that he could have alone time with Harry or the kids. "Will I have to submit to a legitimacy test after my visits?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Toddy nodded "With a small dose of veratisurm, but I promise you they will not ask anything that doesn't pertain to the visit and how things went. I will not let them dig through your mind without your express permission!" he nodded.

"Thank you Toddy." Draco nodded hearing the front door open and two voice, one his mum the other clearly Lillian. Looking from Harry to Severus he suddenly became very nervous as he let Harry go and stood to greet his daughter for the first time. "What if she hates me?" he suddenly whispered feeling his heart clench in fear.

"She won't!" Severus promised as Narcissa entered the sitting room talking to Lillian about the dresses they had bought. Seeing Draco she stopped and stared before breaking into a sob and moving to pull he son into her arms. "You're home?" she asked looking hopeful.

Draco held his Mum and sighed. "For a few days" he admitted not wanting to get anyone's hopes up, he knew that even if he was on his best behavior the ultimate choice was the council and if they said 'no' to him coming hope permanently then he would never come home.

Narcissa felt the tears on her cheeks as she took her son into her arms. "One day at a time." She whispered as she let him go and brushed back his hair. "Lillian will be so thrilled to see you." She smiled.

"Where is she?" Severus asked looking around a moment realizing she wasn't there.

"She headed to her room to put away her new dress." Cissa explained as Tipsy popped in with tea then out to fetch Lillian. After a moment they heard the soft foot falls as she came down the stairs.

"You wanted me Nanna?" she asked as she stepped into the room and stopped dead seeing Draco. Looking her Father over she swallowed hard as she looked from her Papa to her Dad then to her Nanna. "Father?" looking slightly nervous she stepped forward.

Draco smiled softly realizing that his girl was worried that he was not going to accept her, just like he was nervous that she wasn't going to accept him. "Hello sweetie." He moved to her and gently pulled her into a hug. "It is so good to see you."

Lillian hugged her Father with everything that she had in her. "Are you home? Can you stay?" she asked as she began to cry.

Draco pulled back and brushed back her hair and smiled. "I get to stay for a few days then I have to go back, but if everything goes well I will get to stay." He smiled pulling her back into his arms.

Lillian squealed as she hugged her father then seemed to realize something. Pulling out of the hug she turned to her Papa. "What about Mat and James? They should be here too!" she exclaimed clearly wanting her brothers apart of the reunion.

"I was about to fetch them." Severus smiled at his girls thoughtfulness, ruffling her hair he kissed Draco before turning to the fire as it turned green. "Head Mistress I was just about to call you." His smile faded when he noticed she was not happy. "What's wrong?"

"We have a serious problem, I need to get Mathew home but we will have to come by port key." She began stopping when she realized there was a full crowd.

"What happened?" Harry was about to rise but Cissa prevented him. "Is he alright?"

"He is hurt badly, we don't know what happened and the last person to see him isn't talking and won't talk until he talks to you. We normally do not do this but with the seriousness of the injuries I think that it is best he is with family when he wakes." She vaguely explained.

"I'm coming through and I expect a better explanation when I get there!" Severus growled before turning to Harry and Draco. "It's going to be alright, I'll be right back." He promised kissing them in turn before turning to leave; he couldn't believe that this was happening the first day Draco was home.

Draco watched worried about Mathew as Severus flooed away, "This sounds like it was more than a fight, she was very vague with her explanation and acted like she didn't want to say."

Cissa placed a hand on his shoulder knowing that he was worried. "I'm sure Severus will straighten everything out." Little did she or anyone know that fate was not going to be kind.

TBC


	11. Mathew

Severus stepped into the Head Mistress' office and scowled at her as he dusted the soot off his robes. "Where is my son, and what is going on?" he demanded.

"Hospital wing," She gestured for him to precede him out the door as they moved down the hall, "We found Mat in an unused classroom, we are not certain what happened, one told us they saw Mat going into the classroom, but no one can tell us if anyone followed him, or why he was even there."

"Who found him?" Severus asked frowning as they reached the floor they wanted.

"James did, he said that he was worried that his brother hadn't met him for study group and he went looking for him." She sighed shaking her head. "He was very distraught and we couldn't calm him so we gave him a sleeping potion." Opening the door she quickly ushered him in and shut the doors "Madam Bell?" she called pleased when Katie Bell entered the ward.

"Mr. Snape, your son's…" she gestured to a curtained off area, "Mat is stable but the damaged is bad and his back may never look the same…" she whispered as she pulled back the curtain to allow Severus to get to Mathew.

Severus stopped before entering the area, with the way they were talking there was one thing he had to know, "Was my son raped?" he asked looking from the Head Mistress to Madam Bell.

"Thankfully that was the only thing that hadn't happened." Katie sighed softly as they stepped behind the curtain. "He has sustained several broken bones, including his jaw, several ribs and his arm."

Severus moved to his Mat and sat beside him to assess the damaged for himself, the first thing he noticed was the fact that his son was not laying on his back but on his stomach. "What is wrong with his back?" he asked reaching to pull the blanket that was covering him back.

"We believe it was a Muggle chemical called acid." Katie whispered "We also believe that he was beaten with a cane or whip."

Severus pulled the blanket back and felt his temper rise and boil over when he saw the words 'Slytherin Whore' burned into his back, along with the bleeding swollen marks of a beating. Swallowing hard he recovered his son and closed his eyes knowing that James must had seen this. "Who was he with?" he demanded trying to hold on to his temper.

"Davie Zabini." Katie answered softly. "Do you want to take him home? Or do you want me to treat him here?"

"I am taking my son's home and they will not return until this monster is found! Even if it was a student…" he stopped when the Head Mistress interrupted.

"They will be expelled and charges pressed!" She vowed softly.

"I wish to speak to the Zabini's as well." Severus gently picked up Mathew as Katie picked up James.

"I will tell them." The Head Mistress nodded with a deep sigh, this was not going to go over well, but she had to lock down the school and make certain that no student was allowed out of their dorms.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry, cuddled against Draco, looked up as the Floo active and Severus stepped in with Mathew in his arms. "Sev?" he began to rise but Draco gently kept him in his seat. "What's wrong?" noticing that both his boys were out cold he began to panic.

"Lillian out please?" Severus asked not wanting her to see how bad her brother was, he was pleased that she left with little protest, even though he knew she wanted to be with her Father. "Easy, Mathew is hurt, James is just under a sleeping potion, I will explain." He promised, as Cissa transfigured the footstool into a soft bed by the fire. Severus smiled gratefully, he didn't want to put Mat in his rooms, he wanted him near family at all times. Easing Mat on to the bed as Katie did the same for James he nodded to her. "Tell the Head Mistress my Floo will be open and to send them over as soon as they arrive." He sighed as he checked Mat's chest and arms over. Pausing he noticed that Mathew had the markings of a mate on his arms, he had creature blood and he was near his mate at school. He was pleased that Toddy had left, so they could deal with problem on their own.

Draco stood and moved to the bed, sitting beside Mathew he looked his son over feeling his blood boil. "Severus? What happened?" he asked fearing the worse.

"We don't know." Severus confessed telling them what the Head Mistress had told him, he knew that stress was not good for Draco or Harry but he also knew he could not lie or cover up what was on their son's back. "James found him and became hysterical; they couldn't calm him which is why he is out."

Harry felt the tears on his cheeks seeing his son's back for the first time. "Who would do this? He's a good boy he doesn't cause trouble…" he whispered, he stood, to the protests of Severus and Draco, and made his way to his son. "I will be by him, I don't care if I hurt myself I will be by him!" he protested glaring at Severus his eyes going darker, his breathing changing slightly. "Severus?" Jade growled pissed that Harry was upset.

"Jade, let him come back, we're just having a problem that we need to take care of." Draco said trying to coax Jade into retreating.

Jade stared at Draco a moment before grinning "It's good to see you home." He admitted looking a little more nullified.

"Jade? Look at Mat" Draco watched as Jade looked to their son, seeing his eye harden he nodded. "We have to help him, but to do that we need Harry to come forward, please? We'll talk later." He promised.

Jade growled but fell back into Harry's mind allowing Harry to come back. "Sorry." He whispered leaning on Draco. "He's getting worse lately."

"We'll handle it." Severus nodded as he covered Mat with a soft blanket. "I'll brew his potions and try to heal his back, the Head Mistress told me he wasn't raped, so we have that comfort, but I want to know who did this."

"So do I." Blasie Zabini entered the room pausing he noticed Draco. "It's good to see you Draco." He nodded wishing that they were meeting on better terms. "I wish the circumstances were better."

"Me too, please tell your son was not involved with this." Draco's eyes were pleading as he stood from Mathew's side.

"I would never harm him, but it's my fault this happened, I got careless." Davie whispered looking to Mat then to the adults of the room. Sighing he pulled off his shirt to show everyone the marks that he had. "I told father and was encouraging Mat to tell you guys, but he was scared. They appeared last year, just before school let out."

"So, you two are possible mates." Draco looked from Mathew to Davie in awe it was rare for this to happen this early. "This normally doesn't happen until they reach 16-17." He protested.

"Sometimes Dray, the marks will appear early if possible mates are close to each other. Two years older?" Severus asked Davie concerned for Mat.

"Yes Sir. Fourth year, I swear though we have only kissed." Davie looked alarmed, clearly wanting to be near Mat but not wanting to anger anyone.

Harry sighed softly, "Come sit." He encouraged knowing that if they were destined to be mated they would do better being close. "Please tell us what happened tonight." He encouraged as Blaise moved with Davie to sit beside them.

Davie swallowed hard as he looked down at Mathew. "It was after supper, we met up in the unused classroom, because we didn't want trouble, we didn't want fights, so we usually snuck into unused classrooms to talk or to just be together. I was stupid; I didn't cast my usual locking charms or silencing charms. We had a fight; I was upset with him because he hadn't told you about the markings and about me, it made me feel bad that he was keeping this from you. When I left he was crying, I was crying, I should've stayed with him. The next thing I knew the Head Mistress called me into her office demanding to know what I knew but I couldn't tell her because then she would know before you." He whispered. "I never meant for him to get hurt, that's why we always met in secret."

"Did James know?" Draco asked wanting to make sense of what had happened and what they were being told by the frightened child.

Davie nodded. "Yes, he was helping us to meet without being caught."

"That explains why he knew where Mathew was…" Severus nodded with a sigh.

"But it doesn't explain why this happened or who did this…" Harry whispered looking at his son's back.

"I think it was a either a Slytherin or a Gryffindor." Draco reached out and pulled Harry to him. "The house rivalry will never die and if a Slytherin caught them meeting, he wanted to teach him a lesson…"

"And if a Gryffindor caught them he would want to teach Mat a lesson about betraying his house." Harry sighed. "It's not fair."

"I don't think it was a student." Cissa whispered clearly thinking about what she was seeing. "This is too 'clean' for a student, even a seventh year; this person knew what he or she was doing. This person knew how to cause pain, and knew how to do it without killing him. You know as well as I do Severus that one wrong hit could kill a person, and that you have to know what you are doing to cause this type of damage without killing him." She reasoned and seeing the light go off in Severus' eyes she knew she had got him thinking.

"Or it was a student trained to do this." Draco added not wanting to dismiss anyone. "What do we do? He's not going back is he?" he looked to Severus clearly worried.

"No, I told the Head Mistress that both boys where not returning until the culprit was caught." He sighed as he stood. "I'm going to get his potions, I have to get this off of him." He moved out placing a comforting hand on Draco then Harry's shoulders.

Draco coved Mathew with the blanket all the way as wrapped an arm around Harry, closing his eyes he swallowed hard. "He didn't deserve this." He muttered shaking his head.

"No child deserves being hurt." Harry snuggled against Draco watching as Davie slowly reached out and touched Mathew's hand. He hated to admit it but the boys looked like they belonged together. "Mathew probably has your Veela blood Dray." He whispered softly.

"I think so," Blaise nodded, "Davie has Dark Veela, I wish I knew why they call us light and dark Veela, it's not like we are evil!"

"It's because you can control Dark Magic easier than a normal wizard, you are able to handle the magic and not be possessed by it. How you use it makes you who you are." Narcissa smiled reassuringly at Blaise and Davie before turning to Harry. "I'm going to check on Lillian." She stood and moved to see what her Lillian was up to, normally it was no good.

James slowly regained consciousness, what had happened? Why was he out cold? Suddenly he remembered what he had found, and that his brother, whom he had promised to protect, what hurt. "No...No…" he whimpered as a hand touched his cheek.

"James? Stay calm, it's ok." Harry gently stroked his cheek trying to reassure him that everything was alright and that he was with family. "James? Come on open your eyes love." He could hear his son's breathing change, he could hear the panicked breath and hear the racing.

James' eyes flew open and he tried to sit up looking around. "Mat! Mat…."

"It's ok, your home." Harry kept him down and was pleased that his son didn't fight, but realized that he was at home. Seeing the pain in his eyes though he became worried, "James?"

"I'm sorry Dad, I failed you, Father and Papa; I failed." He whispered as he began to cry. "I promised to protect him, and I didn't, I should have been there…"

"Baby you are a wonderful brother and I am proud of you because you have helped him so much but I am glad you were not there." Harry admitted and seeing the confusion he continued. "Because I can't handle both my babies being hurt, this person would have hurt you too and there are some things you can't stop." He explained as Draco slowly moved to James' side of the bed. "Look who came for a visit."

"Papa?" James reached out to touch Draco's hand not believing that his Papa was there.

"Hey love, I get to visit for the next couple of days." Draco let James slowly sit up and he pulled him into a tight embrace. "I've missed holding you, the last time I got to you were two." He whispered closing his eyes he felt James sob and he knew that it was best to let him cry it out. He was hurting, hurting for the time they had lost, hurting for his brother and for himself. Rocking back and forth he whispered that it was ok to cry and that it was going to be alright.

Severus entered the sitting room and paused watching the scene that was in front of him, it felt so good to have Draco home. Moving into the room he touched his son's shoulder before moving to Mat. Slowly, he pulled back the blanket, taking a deep breath he heard Blaise snarl an oath as Davie began to cry again. Slowly working the potion into his son's abused back he wondered who would have been so cruel to do this. Why they had done it was another question that was on his mind. It was clear though that the answers going to have to wait until Mathew was awake and able to tell them himself.

Tbc


	12. Another Brother?

Blaise sighed as he paced the living room; he was frustrated and wanted Mathew to wake up. Watching his son as he sat there patently holding his hand and talking to him he was proud that his son was trying to care of his potential mate.

"They make a pretty pair," Harry whispered to Blaise his eyes going to the kids; "I think they will be good for each other."

"So do I" he looked up at a whimper noticing that Mathew was stirring. "Harry?" he nodded to Mathew as Draco and Severus moved from the window.

Harry moved to his son worried. "Mat, honey?" he called softly stroking his cheek to try to wake him gently, looking at his back he knew that he was going to need several more application of the potion before he would look normal. "Open your eyes love…"

Mathew whimpered in pain as he whimpered. "No, please No!" He began to cry batting away invisible hands that where holding him down.

"Mathew honey," Severus called trying to get him to realize that he was safe and that no one would hurt him, "Come on Mat…"

"Mat bug, come on…" Draco whispered noticing that he was starting to calm down, and that one eye slowly opened.

"Dad?" he whispered seeing Draco first. Reaching out, and wincing in pain, he touched Draco's hand.

"Easy, your Papa just healed that arm, it's going to hurt." He reassured as the tears began to fall. "It's ok." He whispered brushing back his hair. "It's ok."

"I'm sorry Dad." Mathew whispered hiding his face in his pillow clearly remembering what had happened by the way he shook in silent tears. Looking up as Severus sat beside them he sighed not certain how to comfort his son.

"Mat? Can you tell us what happened love? Or who?" Severus asked wanting to know who had the balls to do this to a child.

Mat shook his head, he didn't want to tell them what had happened in that room and truth be told if he told he would have to tell them his secret and he was afraid to tell them. He was afraid that they would turn away from him, he wasn't sure he could handle losing his family.

"Mat?" Davie spoke softly reaching to take his hand. "It's ok to tell them, they know about us now; I had to tell them…" he whispered seeing the hurt and pain in his eyes. "I had to." He began to cry feeling hurt that his potential mate wanted to keep him a secret. "Why do you want to keep me hidden?" he asked his voice breaking.

"I told you that I don't! I don't want to lose my family! I don't want…." He stopped realizing that his parents were around him and that they had heard his fear.

"Baby! Where is this coming from? We would never push you aside because of this. You are our baby, and we will love you no matter what!" Draco promised looking to Harry hurt that his son was thinking this.

Mathew looked to his Dad as the tears fell faster. "Promise? Professor Graves told me that you would push me away, told me that you would hate me, that it had happened to him."

Severus looked to Harry, then to Davie and James, he had told someone? "Did you tell Professor Graves about the markings?" he asked trying to puzzle it all out.

"He overheard me and James, he scared me, I don't want to lose you." Mathew whispered shifting to try to get comfortable and wanting his Dad to hold him, "I'm sorry."

Draco ran a hand through his hair smiling softly. "It's alright, we know now and now we can help you two be together, and help you get through things that you may have trouble with."

"And to continue to help you love, we need to know what happened." Harry continued sitting beside Severus and Davie. Feeling the baby kick he rubbed his belly trying to settle the little one as he laid his hand on top of Draco's. "Please?"

Mathew looked at his parents then to his brother and Davie, seeing the encouragement in their eyes, he took a deep breath as he began to shake with the memory. "Davie and I had a fight, he was upset with me and I was upset with him, I felt like he didn't want to understand. He left and I stayed, I was supposed to meet James but was afraid to let him see me upset, I didn't want him to go after Davie for something he didn't do." He whispered taking his Dad's hand as he took a breath. "I had my back to the door, I heard it open, but I was hit before I could turn. When I woke, I was bound, he was raving about how I was a disgraced because I wasn't in Slytherin, that my Father was in Slytherin and that he would have killed me because of my house. He then said that I was at least living up to what my Dad was and that I was a Slytherin whore, that it was where I belonged, under a Slytherin being taught my place. He said that he was there the night I was born and that he would've been a better heir than Dad and that he would have made 'Him' proud. He then showed me what Grandfather did to Dad; he said that he would teach me what others wouldn't." He laid his head on the pillow shaking.

Draco looked at Severus with scared eyes, he had though all the Death Eaters had been captured; now here was his son talking about one being in the school, and, by the sound of it, was his brother. Rubbing his son's arm to try to sooth him he was at a loss, how in the hell did he fix this? "It's going to be alright, we're going to fix this…"

"Dad?" James looked puzzled and clearly not understanding what Mathew was saying. "What is a whore?" He asked seeing his parents look to him for acknowledgement. Seeing the worry in their eyes he suddenly became frightened. "I'm sorry." He whispered wanting an adult to tell him that it was alright.

Harry moved to him and took him into his arms, "It's alright son, this is just a hard lesson for any parent to teach their kids, and it's one that many don't teach them." He whispered looking to Severus for a little bit of help. After a pause he sighed "A whore son is a person that engages in sex for money, or will have sex with many different people and not commit to just one person." He said softly.

"But, Mat hasn't had sex!" he protested defending his brother against the vile word.

"I know baby, it's just a bad, nasty word that the bad man used to make him feel bad." Harry explained as he closed his eye against the tears of emotional pain.

Mathew curled against his Dad wanting to be held more than anything. He could tell thought that something was wrong, the skin on his back felt tight and itched badly. "My back feels funny." He whispered.

"It will baby, I am using powerful potions to heal your back." Severus sat beside them to look his son's back over, he was pleased with the progress but it would take a while.

Draco held him, as best that he could, humming until he had fallen back to sleep. Slowly he stood and moved with Severus and Harry out to the hall. "I have a brother?" he whispered leaning against the door frame "Will a heritage potion reflect him?" he asked Severus wanting to know the bastards name.

"It will, having his name will help, because Mat didn't say if he was a teacher or not." Severus shook his head. "I'm going to find this Bastard and I will deal with him!" he vowed silently watching Mathew a moment as Narcissa moved up the hall. "Cissa? Did Lucius ever produce a child that was not with you?" he asked gently hoping she would know of something.

Narcissa stopped at Severus question, taking a deep breath she looked up at him with a tear in her eye. "I didn't think anyone knew about him." She whispered looking worriedly to Draco then back to Severus.

"Him?" Draco asked looking at his mum with worried eyes, he couldn't say that he was hurt with this news, but he was worried.

"It was a little boy; we were told though that he was dead." Leaning against the wall Narcissa sighed as she thought back to that day. "Two years before Lucius and I were to be married, the Dark Lord approached Abraxas about Lucius, he wanted to have him. He was told that the contract was binding and that we couldn't break it. The Dark Lord was angry and decided that he would still have Lucius bare him a child. I was there that night, I had to watch as the dark Lord rapped Lucius; it was the one time I saw Lucius cry. Nine months later the baby was born, I had hoped he would let us raise the child, but they took him from the room, when they came back they told us that he was dead. The following year we were married and Lucius was never the same." Narcissa explained softly. "I lost him, heart, soul, and mind that horrible day. How did you find out about the baby?"

Severus moved closer to Draco to place an arm around him as he told Cissa what Mat had told them. "He is alive, and has been raised in the ways of the Death Eaters; he has been right in front of us."

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco looked us as Severus slipped into the room, it was late in the evening and his first day home had been hell. "Asleep?" he asked knowing that Harry was napping more than normal and that Mathew had been given a sleeping potion.

"Yes, the potion is brewing and should be ready in the morning…" Severus started but was cut off by Draco.

"Morning? We can't get him tonight?" he asked looking worried and a little ill.

Severus smiled reassuringly. "The Headmistress has everyone locked down, he is not going anywhere. Once I have his name I will be confronting the Head Mistress about this." He answered handing him a cool drink as he sat beside him. "Are you certain you want me here?" he asked knowing that Draco was a private man and that he didn't know the full story.

"I need you here," he corrected as he leaned against him, "I've been away too long and I like having you to lean on again." He confessed softly. "Where did we leave off last?" he asked Toddy confused a moment before he realized. "I remember now, I had told you about my fifteenth birthday." He whispered softly. Reaching for his milk he placed his head on Severus' shoulder as he though how to word what he knew was next. "All through the year my Father combined my lessons, it was almost on a nightly basis and it was intense. If I hadn't had Sev and Harry to run to I might have killed myself, because I felt so worthless, I felt like that was all my Father saw me as." His voice broke as he felt the lump grow in his throat. "As the school year ended I could tell that the summer was not going to be the same, I could feel it, Father was shorter tempered than normal, Bella was throwing hints that I didn't understand, I tried to get to stay with Severus, telling my Father that he wanted to train me over the summer for N.E.W.T's." Draco shook his head as he recalled the day he had told his Father that. "He said no, told me that I was to Floo straight home when school was dismissed. It was a night that will haunt me forever."

FLASHBACK!

Draco Flooed into Malfoy Manor with a heavy mind and heart, he knew something was wrong, and he knew that he was the target. He didn't understand why his so called Father was treating him like a slave, or why his Father wouldn't let him go to Severus', he knew that being at Severus' meant a reprieve from the lessons and a chance to really get to know Harry better than he did. Setting his bag down he called for his elf to find out why the Manor was so quiet. "Where is Mum?" he asked the elf the moment she popped in.

"Mistress is in Paris Master." Mippy squeaked unhappily as she took her Master's school bags.

Draco knew at that moment something was seriously wrong, his mum always made certain to greet him the day he came home from school and always made a point of spending the evening with him. "Where is Father?"

"Out Master, Master Malfoy wishes you Master to bathe and dress in what is laid out for Master. Master Malfoy also wants young Master to be shaven all over." She looked away embarrassed that she was telling her Master that she was supposed to shave him where it wasn't normal.

"Did he say why?" Draco asked as fear clutched his heart, something was about to happen. Watching his elf shake her head he knew that he had better do what was ordered of face the wrath of his Father. Moving slowly to his rooms he glanced at the garments on the bed and frowned seeing what looked like white, ceremonial bonding robes, and if he wasn't mistaken they were the ones his Father had worn to wed his Mum. Feeling his heart race he moved to the bathroom after reassuring his elf that he would take care of everything she was supposed to do, he didn't want her to have to shave him. Washing, quickly, he did what was demanded of him, then let his elf was and braid his hair before he dressed in the robes that were laid out. Looking at himself in the full length mirror he felt himself shake, and his heart race, why was he dressed this way? Hearing the door to his rooms open he turned as Lucius entered.

Lucius smirked seeing his son, today was finally the day that all his plans and hard work would come together. "Good, come." He beckoned turning without another word, he knew Draco would follow.

Draco did follow, he would not show how nervous he was or how upset he was, he would do what he did best, hide all emotions. Stepping into the study he felt his heart plunge seeing the Dark Lord standing by the fire dressed in his finest. "My Lord." He bowed low.

The Dark Lord smiled as he watched Draco, "Ah, there is my bride." He sneered. "Come." He beckoned to his side as he turned to the other man in the room. "You may begin now."

Draco stood in horror as he was bonded to the Dark Lord, what made it all the worst was when his Father turned to him and gave them his blessing. With his mind in a fog he never realized when the man finished the bonding; the next thing he knew was the pull of apparition and them landing in his rooms.

END!

"It was horrible; all my lessons were to prepare me for being the Dark Lords husband. I never wanted too, if I had said no and tried to run…" Draco stopped feeling the tears.

"You would have been killed." Toddy finished setting his pen aside.

"As well as Mum," Draco sipped his drink trying to calm his stomach. "I hated it! I hated him! GOD! I wish I could go back and just…" he deflated "That would do no good, you can't go back not really."

"No, you can use a time turner all you want but you can't change it. What do you think you should do now?" Toddy asked, he was pleased that he trusted him enough to finally tell him what he was tasked with, but he still wondered who the Father was to his son, and yet he feared the answer.

Draco sat in silence a moment, thinking. "Move forward, but today we learned that we can't. Someone has attacked Mathew and it turns out it could be my half-brother." He looked at Toddy torn and uncertain about how to handle the news.

"That may be true, but you can still move forward and allow others to handle him. I am correct in thinking that Severus was going to talk to the Mead Mistress?" Seeing him nod he continued. "By letting him handle it and by not going after this man you show me that you are not willing to let the past influence you. With your past and knowing you have someone you could get back at within reach, you should want to hunt the man down, but you only want to find him and have him punished for what he did to Mat. Do you understand?" Toddy asked hoping that he did, he knew that Draco was brilliant and probably worked it out before now, he just needed that reassurance.

"Yes, thank you, I thought I was wrong for feeling like this. I should want to beat the hell out that man, but I know it won't do any good, the authorities have to deal with him, but God it hurts." Draco admitted as he leaned against Severus.

"We all hurt love, it's normal to hurt when things like this happen, we want to take the pain away from Mat, we want to take his place, that is what parents do." Severus agreed not wanting to make him feel like he shouldn't have these feelings.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppppppppppp

"Come on Lillian." Harry called as they made beds up in the study, none of them wanted to be away from Mathew and Severus didn't think it was wise to move him, so Draco suggested a camp out in the study.

"Coming Dad!" Lillian pouted as she crawled into bed beside the fire.

Draco chuckled; he couldn't help but see himself in her. "Let's all get some sleep"

"Night Dad." Mat whispered reaching out to Draco, who was right beside him. "I love you."

Draco took his hand "I love you too, and I promise we will find this man." He promised as they let sleep overcome them.

TBC


	13. Letters, longing and feeling unwelcomed

Severus woke with a start; looking around the crowded sitting room he saw that everyone was still asleep, except for Draco. In fact Draco was nowhere to be seen and he knew that something was wrong, standing he moved to the one place he knew where he could find his mate, outside on the porch swing, it was the one place that he always went to when he was confused or conflicted when he was a child. Stopping in the kitchen he made a cup of hot chocolate before continuing out to his mate. Seeing him on the swing looking confused and lost he moved to him hoping to offer the comfort and love that he needed. "Dray?" he called softly sitting down beside him. "It's cold out here." He softly admonished summoning a blanket to wrap up in. Handing him the cup he wrapped his arms around him. "Do you want to talk?" he asked hoping to ease out of him what was wrong.

Draco sighed not certain how to tell Severus what he was feeling, but he knew that he couldn't lie, and he had always talked to Severus. "I feel like I don't belong here, I've been gone so long, and it doesn't feel right." He whispered. "For almost ten years not one word then Toddy came in and he promised me these things, and I didn't believe him, I only talked to him to get him to shut up. Now I'm here and confused. Why didn't you try to see me? Why…?" he stopped realizing what he was accusing his mate of.

Severus knew that this was coming, and he knew that this was going to be the hardest part of the transition home. Tightening his hold on his mate he sighed. "Would you like me to tell you what happened on our end?" He asked and seeing his mate nod he continued. "When the war ended, it was a hard time, I had lost you to the Ministry, Harry was in a coma and found out to be pregnant, they tried to take Mathew and James from us and I was trying my best to keep everyone where they should be, and I failed. I went to the Ministry to fight for the kids, I told them flat out that you and Harry where bonded to me and therefore Harry and I had the right to the kids. After a few hours I got the kids and got them home, and then I went back, for you. They refused to tell me anything, they wouldn't tell me when you were due for court, and they wouldn't tell me who was in charge of your case, nothing. Your mum even tried, then the next thing we knew they told us you were in the ward, and that we could send letters, but were not allowed to visit, they said that if the Healers cleared you, you would be sent home. At first I was relieved, I knew you were not a danger, I knew that a Healer would see that you were forced into the situation and would send you home. So, I focused on Harry that month and wrote to you about the kids and the new baby, when he came out of the coma, I told him where you were, and explained what had been told to me. He was hysterical that day..." Severus paused seeing the Draco might have a question or two for him; it was confusing and an upsetting time for all of them.

Draco laid against Severus' shoulder thinking about what he was being told. "Why didn't they tell you?"

"My guess is that they didn't want you with me, my guess is that someone was abusing his power and punishing you for things you shouldn't have been punished for." Severus answered softly. "I wish I knew the true answer, but I don't, I am actually suing the Ministry right now for this." Seeing Draco nod he continued his part of the story, "We were getting your letters and at first everything seemed alright, but then I noticed that you weren't asking about the new baby in your letters and I feared that you were angry, or upset that Harry was pregnant, but I could never get an answer from you about it. Jade was a nightmare, he would lash out and scream at me that you should have been home and that I was a failure to you and Harry, when Harry was forward he would cry for you. Then Ministry, just a few days before Lillian was due they told us you were coming home. We got so excited, Harry was the happiest I had seen him in months, and then, they crushed our dreams, they told us you had hit a patient and was not coming home. I argued with them about it, I told them that it could be, you had never hit anyone, and they told us the decision stood. It was like that for the past ten years, they would tell us you were coming home then pull you away from us. Our only comfort was your letters, and then they stopped coming after three years. Harry was certain that you were hurt or dead, I kept going back to the council until they finally told me that you were alright, I was told to keep sending our letters. It has been hard not hearing from you and trying to keep Harry from losing his mind. I had to get him help and was recommended to Healer Toddy, when he found out what we were fighting, and what we were going through he agreed to talk to you. I don't know what he told the council but he managed to get to you, where we couldn't."

Draco looked at Severus concerned. "Harry sees Toddy?" he asked and seeing Severus nod he knew why. Harry had been through rough times as a kid, his family had treated him like a slave, he had to be bonded to Severus at eleven to keep him safe, and he had a split persona because of it and then the hell they all went through while at school. He knew that Harry struggled emotionally to deal with what he had been through. "Is he doing better?"

Severus was pleased to hear the question; it showed him that Draco still cared. "Yes and no, he is learning to deal with what he is feeling but he still is struggling with Jade. Jade is very aggressive, especially lately."

"I wonder if it will get better with me here, or worse." Draco sighed thinking about their Harry. He knew though that he had to tell Severus what was going on with him and that his letters had never gotten to him. "I never got your letters, my writing and drawing things were taken too, I wasn't able to write to you and Toddy just recently gave me the letters." Draco confessed after a moment. "I knew that coming home would be hard, and for the longest time I didn't want to come home. I thought you two didn't want me anymore, and I would pray to die. Finally getting your letters told me that you did care, but it's so hard, I feel…"

"Left out, confused and hurt," Severus whispered holding him close, "It's ok to feel like that, you have been away for a while, you don't know Lillian, and Mathew and James have grown so much it's hard to recognize them from the two year olds they were."

"I hate to say this Sev, but I am jealous more than anything, I should've been here for Lillian's birth, I should've been here for their birthdays and Christmas, it's not fair! I should not feel like this!" he cried against Severus as he was held tightly.

"Dray, if you didn't feel like this I would be worried, you have been through so much and you have had your son taken from you when he needed you the most and you were taken from us when you needed us the most. Our bond was young, and we were never able to full cement our bond because of this, therefor you can't feel Harry and I like we can feel each other, but I swear that we will re-cement the bond. We love you Draco. Please believe that; please believe that we have fought for you every day." Severus whispered holding him close as if to reassure himself that Draco was indeed there.

"I do believe you, it just hurts, I'm tired of hurting Severus and the new baby, I'm not even going to be allowed to be around. Hell, I can't even be alone with Harry or my kids!" Draco let Severus hold him glad that he was being held and that Severus wasn't pushing him away for feeling like he was.

"You will be around the baby, and I believe that when the courts see that you are not dangerous than they will allow us to give you more freedom. I had been admit that we not have any more kids until we had you home, but he became so depressed and he needed something to focus on and to give his attention too. Toddy suggested we go ahead and try for another, it makes him happy, it makes his incubus side happy too." Severus explained softly.

"I know, incubus can get upset and aggressive when they think they are being kept from doing their 'family duties', it doesn't upset me that another is on the way, or that you two have been intimate, I'd be a dam fool and cruel to expect that, I just wish that I was more a part of the family. My Veela is just being hell right now." Draco whispered.

"It will take time to get back into things, especially with our creature sides. I don't know if you know but Toddy told me that you will get to be here for Thanksgiving and we put the tree up that night and we can start being the family that I know we were meant to be." Brushing back his hair he smiled. "You have a lot of presents to open this year." He hinted and at the confused look in his eyes he continued. "Every year Harry, the kids and I buy you gifts, we were told not to send them, that you weren't allowed things on the ward, or that you were coming home. After Christmas, we pack them up and put them with the tree, you have ten years' worth of presents." He grinned at him.

Draco felt the tears on his cheeks again "I don't deserve them." He shook his head but inside he felt giddy, his mate bought him gifts every year, they hadn't forgotten about him. "I can't get anything for you guys."

"Yes you can love, I have catalogs and we can owl order things." He promised. "But having you right here in our arms is the best gift."

Draco snuggled close starting to Severus starting to feel a little better about the situation, and he prayed that things would work out. "Toddy told me that I should move on, but God it is so hard! How do I do it?"

"With us, love and one day at a time." Severus answered holding him close as they rocked. They knew they needed to head back to bed but it was peaceful and they didn't want to go back in, it felt right to have him in his arms again, this was how it was supposed to be.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppp

Harry woke slowly, feeling breathing behind him he turned and smiled remembering that Draco was asleep behind him, he was finally home. Grinning he rose and slipped out to the kitchen to make breakfast. Pulling out the pans and food he needed he thought about the day's events and about the things everyone had said. He had been accused of not caring about his Draco and that Draco had had a harder life than him, he knew that his mate's life had been hard, he had been there through one year of pure hell and he could imagine just what his past hid. What upset him was when people accused him of wanting attention and using Draco's plight to gain that attention. He would never do that, he never said that his life was worse than Drays; he never said that he deserved more attention than Draco. It wasn't fair! He did care about his mate, he had fought for him and he was still fighting for him. Why couldn't people see that? Putting the bacon in the pan he felt hands on his shoulders. "I'm fine." He whispered.

"No, you are not." Severus replied "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "It's nothing, worry about Draco and the kids, the potion should be ready soon and I'll have breakfast ready soon." He promised but stopped feeling the tightness in his chest. "When will this pass?" he whispered, it seems that he was alright when he wasn't doing anything, but the moment he started doing anything he became short of breath and his chest started hurting.

Severus knew that his mate was hiding his feeling from him, but didn't want to press him. Rubbing his back he sighed. "I had hoped it would already pass, we may have to put you on a stronger potion."

"But that could hurt the baby…" Harry looked at him worried not wanting to hurt the baby, "I can't…." he paused shaking his head as Narcissa entered the kitchen.

"It smells good," She smiled moving to help. "Let me take over dear." She encouraged not wanting him to do too much.

"I wanna try." Harry smiled hoping to ease her worry as Draco entered. "Coffee?" he asked seeing his sleepy eyed mate.

Draco smiled. "I would love some, but I can't, Toddy says that until they fix the damage to my heart I should avoid caffeine." He explained watching Harry he smiled, his mate was handsome with that belly, but he could tell he was struggling. "Are you still struggling to breath?" he asked worriedly as he moved to him.

"When I do things, it gets worse." Harry smiled as Draco wrapped his arms around him. "I've missed this." He snuggled back into his arms while he turned the bacon.

Draco nuzzled his neck. "I've missed this too." He looked to Severus showing his worry and concern with that look. "Can we help?" he asked wanting to do something with his mate.

"I would like that." Harry knew that he needed the help and that if he didn't take it he would be in trouble. Thinking about his mate as he ran a hand over his belly he suddenly felt frightened. "Draco?" he turned in his arms. Biting his lip he wondered how to word his question without hurting his mate.

Draco though seemed to know the question that was on his mind, "I am not upset about the baby love, I am glad that you and Severus are having another and if I had expected you not to be with Severus then I would be a cruel man, and that I am not. I know you love me and I love you, as Severus said, it will take time, but we are together now and I will do whatever I can to stay." He promised licking dry lips he leaned in and kissed his Harry.

Harry moaned into the kiss reluctant when they broke apart. "We keep that up…I'm going to burn the bacon." He teased breathlessly.

Severus laughed loving the sight of his mate together and behaving like they used too. "I'll be right back." He promised moving to check the potion that he had brewing, the sooner he had a name the sooner he could have the bastard arrested.

Draco smiled at his mum as they assisted Harry in fixing breakfast and setting it up in the sitting room. Looking around at the sleeping kids, and Blaise he couldn't help but chuckle as they began to stir at the smell of food. "Breakfast." He called softly earning a groan from James.

Harry chuckled "He has never woken easily." Sitting next to Mathew he stroked his cheek to wake him.

"Never did as a little either, Mat was always the one that woke easily and never fussed." Draco smiled watching as Mathew opened his eyes and moaned in pain. "Today is the exception."

"Easy love, we'll give you a pain potion as soon as you eat." Harry promised watching as Draco tried to wake James. "Throw a pillow." He instructed

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. "You throw a pillow at him?"

Harry nodded, "Him and Lillian, Sev started it, it was a lot better than the cold water." He admitted with a slight grin.

"They learned to get up." Severus smirked as he moved to Mathew, looking his back over he grimaced, "I think he will be alright on his side," he turned him and gently propped him so he could eat. Turning to Draco he laughed, "Like this." He grinned picking up a small pillow and tossing onto Lillian.

Lillian shot up looking around "Papa! It's the weekend!" she complained flopping back down as Draco tossed the pillow on to James.

"Not fair! Father, you're not supposed to tell him that!" he complained glaring a moment and looking so much like Severus that Draco had to laugh. "I have to learn how to wake you up." He smirked as Blaise rose and woke Davie. "Is the potions ready?" he asked as he handed James a plate of bacon.

"Yes, we'll do it after breakfast." Severus nodded as they helped Mathew eat what little he could keep down.

Lillian watched Draco with a smile. "You like raspberries in your oatmeal too?"

Draco smiled. "Oh yes and fresh cream." He handed her the bowl of raspberries.

Lillian took them with a bright smile. "I like them too, James likes brown sugar and cream." She smiled softly. "Mat likes just cream."

Draco smiled seeing the eagerness in her eyes. "You know when James was a little he used to like it with blueberries, and Mat used to like it with chocolate."

Lillian's eyes widened "Chocolate? I've never had chocolate oatmeal." She looked a little upset at the idea that she had never tried what her brothers had.

Draco laughed "Looks like I'll have to make us some next time we have oatmeal." He promised as he moved to help Harry with Mathew. "Easy Mat bug," he whispered as he helped him to hold his cup and drink the cool milk.

"Hurts," Mathew whispered shaking his head when he was offered another bite. "Don't want it." He whispered turning away.

Draco took the bowel from Harry with a worried smile "Let me try" he nodded "You eat." He encouraged Harry as he turned to Mat, placing a silencing charm around them, he was so happy to be able to do magic again, he sighed trying to think of how to help him as he ran a hand through Mat's hair. "I know that it hurts, I know that it is more than a physical pain, I know that it feels like you just want to hide, to not eat and not care anymore, but we can't love. We have to heal, we have to get better, and to heal and get better I need you to try and eat." He encouraged softly.

Mathew looked at his Dad with eyes that spoke of hurt, humiliation, and questions. "Did your Father really do this to you?"? he asked softly.

"Yes," Draco admitted not wanting to lie to his son, "He was a very bad man, just like this man was." He sighed hurting that Mathew was learning such a hard lesson.

"Why did he do this? What did I do?" Mathew asked after a moment as a tear fell.

"You didn't do anything love, I used to ask myself the same thing, and it took me a long time to realize that there was nothing I could have done to change what happened and that I had done nothing wrong. You have done nothing wrong too, you are not to blame for this and I am sorry that we couldn't protect you. That man is sick, mentally sick, and from the sounds of it jealous for things that happened a long time ago." Draco knew that he needed to know this and needed to know that he was not to blame!

"Was Grandfather sick too? Is that why he hurt you?" Mathew asked as he took a bite of oatmeal.

"Yes, he was very sick, people who hurt kids to make themselves happy are very ill and they need help." Draco explained.

"It's not your fault either Dad…' Mathew whispered reaching out to touch Draco's cheek. Seeing the confusion he continued. "You couldn't protect me because you weren't there, and there will be times when you can't protect me." He said wisely.

"That is true, but it still hurts me, and makes me angry that not just me, but the teachers too, couldn't help you." He admitted softly. "Lessons like this are never easy and I had hoped and prayed that you would never have the lesson about how cruel some people can be."

"Not all people are bad though Dad, just a few, right?" Mathew asked taking another spoonful.

Draco smiled softly. "That is true, and hopefully, with your generation, there will be less people in the world that will be cruel."

Severus glanced over to Draco pleased to see that he was talking to Mathew and that he found a way to be alone without being alone. "We're going to get through this." He smiled reassuringly at Harry.

"I think so; I just want us to be a family again." Harry smiled softly sitting by the fire. Leaning on Severus he watched the kids talk about school and the things that they were up to and needing to do for class. "Severus, I don't want to see Toddy anymore." He whispered suddenly.

Severus looked at Harry shocked "Why?"

"I don't like people saying that I am only seeing him to get attention, I can handle it now." He sighed.

Severus shook his head. "Love, for me, please, let's continue to talk to Toddy, ignore everyone, they don't know what you have been through and talking to him has helped."

Harry fell silent; he should have known he wouldn't win. "I guess." Looking to Mat he smiled "I'll be damned, he got him to eat."

"He needed his Dad some times that is what we need." Severus agreed as they finished breakfast.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppp

Severus laid out the parchment before brushing the potion onto it. "Ready Draco? Two drops." He instructed as Draco pricked his finger and allowed the blood to fall. Watching the paper he watched as the names began to appear. "Damian Riddle." He whispered. "Two years older."

"This is crazy, what do we do now?" Draco asked wishing he could go to the school and make certain this man was caught. "I want to go!"

Severus looked a little worried at the request, "You know you can't love, if they find out that you left the house we will lose you." He whispered pulling him close to him. "I will get him I swear!" he whispered softly.

"I know, I know, and I have to leave it on you, just like I have for ten years." Draco whispered looking up at him with pain filled eyes.

Severus looked down at him "It's my job to hold you two together, just like I promised. It's ok, would you like if I had the Headmistress come here?" he asked wanting to include him but not wanting to break the rules.

"Could we?"

"I'll contact her." Severus nodded kissing him tenderly before moving to make a Floo call. Looking down at the paper he shook his head, praying that they found this bastard and soon, he didn't want to give him the chance to hurt another child. Picking up the paper he moved to the study shocked to see the Headmistress was already standing there. "Thank you for coming so quickly." He nodded.

"My pleasure, how is Mathew?" she asked worried for her student.

"Bad, he has spoken about what happened and I am deeply concerned. Do you have a professor named Damian or Riddle?" he asked softly as Severus offered them tea.

Headmistress Longbottom looked at him thoughtful "No, but I have a new D.A professor, as you know it is hard to keep that post filled." Pulling out a file she handed it to Draco. "That is him there, the name we have is Kyle Black, he said he was from the States. We pulled his records and everything."

"It would explain where he was during school years, but if he was there the night Mat was born then he would have been raised here." Draco looked at Severus confused.

"Not necessarily, schooling there and then bringing him home for his training. It would explain why we never gave him more than a glance." Severus took the file and looked the man over, he was the image of a very young Tom Riddle. "My god that's him!" he whispered. "I'd need blood to prove it though."

"You mean this?" The Headmistress smiled holding up a vile "Standard blood test, he was due for his, Katie was so nice to give me some." She grinned.

"You should have been a Snake." Severus smirked.

"I have it on all the professors right now, I want to find this bastard, I will not let him or her harm another child!" She looked at Severus then to Draco realizing that something wasn't right. "How do you know this man?"

"I think he is family" Draco whispered as Severus repeated the heritage potion using the DA professor's blood. Watching as the tree formed he snarled "It's him, he's changed his name and went after…" he stopped realizing that for the first time in a long time his Veela was close to the surface and was clawing to get out. "What now?"

Before anyone could answer though the fire came alive and the deputy Headmaster stepped through. "Headmistress, we have a serious problem" Dean Thomas said softly nodding to Severus and Draco. Seeing the glare in the Headmistress' eyes he continued. "Our DA professor is missing; he has managed to get out of the castle."

"HOW!" She turned snarling as she turned to confront him.

"I don't know." He whispered "I went to his quarters and everything is gone, not one trace of him, nothing was left behind!" Dean sighed turning to Severus "I'm sorry."

Severus pulled Draco to him and sighed, he should've known that it wasn't going to be that easy. "We have his name, we know what he looks like, we file a report with the Ministry, and we keep our eyes open. Hopefully he will make the mistake or surfacing again. He is focused on Draco right now, so let's hope he messes up."

"I don't like this; I don't want the kids to go back." Draco looked up at Severus hoping he would agree.

Severus ran a hand through Draco's hair, "I know that it is hard, but he is no longer there and with Davie and James, I think he'll be alright."

"We have set up new alarms, and we are changing several things with the school, it will not happen again. I swear!" Mrs. Longbottom promised her anger melting away at the thought of Mathew.

"I pray not." Draco whispered realizing that he had to let Mathew go back.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppp

Harry sat beside Severus as Toddy moved into the room "Why am I here?" He asked not wanting to be present for Draco reliving his nightmare of a life, and truth be told he was coming to the memories that gave them all nightmares. He didn't need to hear it, he had lived it.

"I was hoping to talk to you about how you are doing with Draco being home. Are there any problems?" Toddy asked concerned after talking to Severus about how things were going on.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Harry shook his head moving to stand as Draco entered the room looking worried.

"Harry? Please talk to us, even I can tell that something is upsetting you and if it's me…" Draco swallowed hard looking worried himself.

Harry felt his heart freeze, "Draco, it's not you, I swear! I love you and happy and excited that you are home." He sat back down with a sigh. "It's me, I feel like I am the one in the way, I feel like you need Severus more than I do, you need Toddy more than I do. I have been and am being accused of using your plight for my gain, I have been accused of not giving a damn and I do. I would never use you for my gain, I am not your Father and I am angry and upset that people are saying it and afraid that you and Severus feel the same." He confessed in a bare whispered after a moment.

Draco moved to Harry knowing that he had to set things right "Harry love, I do not feel like that, you and Severus are everything to me and I am thankful that you still want me."

"I never should've let you read those damned letters." Severus sighed as he watched Harry. "And yes, Draco does need me and Toddy, but so do you and I vowed, when you were barely eleven years old, that I would always be there for you and I would never leave you. You need me too."

"If anyone should feel like and intruder it's me." Draco teased trying to ease the tension and make his mate smile again. "

Harry felt the sting of tears on his cheeks remember that day, he wasn't certain what to say or do, he felt lost and confused. "You are never an intruder…" he stopped trying to take a deep breath to calm himself.

Draco gently took him into his arms. "And neither are you, we are a set, love and with that comes the good and the bad. I am just sorry that the bad is people treating you like they are. You deserve better."

"No, you do, you deserve more than I could ever give you." Harry cuddled close wishing that he wasn't so dammed emotional.

Draco smiled softly at his mate. "You, Severus and the kids are all I need love, so no more talk about you acting like my Father, you are not my Father. You are wonderful husband, a devoted and loving Dad and everything I could have prayed for in a mate. It is I that owes you so much, you and Severus were there for my boy when I couldn't be, you raised him, you taught him right from wrong, you taught him to preserver no matter what was going on, and you taught him that I loved him. I am so thankful that you and Severus are here and have been here for me ever since I came to you."

Severus smiled watching them, winking at Toddy he knew that Harry needed the reassurance that everything was alright. He had known that letting him read those letters was a bad idea and now he had wished he had just burned the dammed things, but he also knew that he would hear it when they were out and about, there was no protection against it, but he could be there to cushion the blows life dealt, and he vowed that he would for both of his mates.

TBC


	14. His Job

Note: I am sorry for the long time between updates, I am having a crazy home life, but I am off for two weeks and will try to get some chapters up.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppp

Draco smiled as he watched Mathew try to sit up, he hated that tomorrow he was going back to the ward; he wanted to be here with his family. Moving to help Severus he smiled at his Mat "you are doing really good, I'll bet by tonight you'll be up and around again."

"His back is looking really good," Severus nodded, "How's your breathing Bug?" he asked watching Mathew for any signs of pain.

"Hurts, but it's not too bad." Mathew answered not linking the potions that his Papa gave him for the pain, they made him groggy and it was hard to read his homework.

Severus knew that he was not telling him the full truth; he knew that broken ribs hurt like hell and made breathing difficult. "You are like your Dad; you would rather suffer than take a potion."

"I don't like them; I can't read when I take it." Mathew answered pouting as he looked away. "I want to do my homework."

"How about you take half of the potion and I will read the book to you and we can talk about it?" Draco suggested softly not wanting to upset him but not wanting him to be in pain.

"Really?" Mathew asked wanting to spend as much time as he could with his Dad. "Ok." He agreed softly seeing that his Dad was serious, snuggling against his Dad he sipped the potion as Draco opened the book and began to read the chapter that he was on to him. Listening to his Dad's voice he smiled contently, he had missed this, he had missed being near his Dad, listening to him and having him hold him.

Severus watched the pair as he sat by the fire, Harry was currently sleeping off several potions that his Mid-Wife had given him, and the kids were with Narcissa planning the night's dinner; at the moment life was good. Sitting by the fire he picked up his potions journal and began jotting down several notes and revamping several potions that he was working on at the moment. Glancing up every now and again he realized that Harry was sleeping longer than the Mid-Wife had told them he would. "Tipsy?" he called setting his book down as the elf popped into the room "Check on Harry for me please." He asked as the elf nodded and popped back out.

Draco looked up at Severus and then to the grandfather clock that was in the corner. Looking back to Severus he portrayed his worry in that one look before he turned back to Mathew as Tipsy popped back in.

"Master Potter still sleep, he doesn't wake sir!" she squeaked looking alarmed as Narcissa entered the room.

"Cissa I need to check on Harry can you stay with Dray?" Severus asked as he stood and placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder, as Cissa nodded. Moving up the stairs he wondered if the potions where a little stronger than the Mid-Wife had thought, he hadn't checked them because he trusted the woman and knew she would never harm his family. Moving into the bedroom he sat by the bed and stroked Harry's cheek. "Harry?" he called softly trying to wake him, when Harry didn't respond he frowned, and tried again before casting several diagnostic charms to determine what was wrong. "Tipsy!" he bellowed pleased that she came when he called. "Fetch his Mid-wife, now!" he ordered.

"Severus? What's wrong?" Draco and Narcissa entered the room concerned that he was calling for the Healer.

"He's not waking." Severus explained "I'm worried that the potion was too strong." He admitted as Harry's Mid-wife entered. "Marry, he's not waking, he has slept two hour over what you said."

Marry moved to the bed looing concerned with what she was being told. "He shouldn't have slept that long." She muttered sitting beside Harry. "Harry?" she called running several tests that Severus didn't know. "I don't understand this, he should not be this far under." She cursed casting several spells to try to wake Harry, after a moment she shook her head. "Let's try letting him sleep it off, maybe it's because of his magic, maybe his magic has put him under so he can heal. I'm going to stay, I don't like this, I have never had this problem and I will not risk being somewhere else when he needs me more."

Severus nodded "How long will he be out? Is he alright?"

"Is the baby alright?" Draco asked looking as concerned as Severus and his Mum. It didn't make any sense why was he out like this, why would his magic put him so far under he wouldn't respond to them.

"Yes to both question, they seem to be fine, he is in a magical coma and I have no idea how long he will be under." She answered "I know that you are worried but let's take one hour at a time, and try not to panic." She advised.

Draco looked from his Mum to Severus with worried eyes. "I can't wait until this little one is born." He sighed listening for a moment realizing that the kids were arguing. "Does she always have that temper?" he asked thinking of himself at that age.

"Yes, especially with James, and he goads her on. I have gotten on to him I don't know how many times." Severus sighed listening to the fight. "Lately they can usually work it out," listening to James taunt Lillian he knew that today was not that day though, then after a moment he heard the sorry from James. "They worked it out." He sighed turning back to Harry.

Draco listened and then nodded he was proud of all of the kids they seem to love each other and it was clear they protected each other with as much heart as Severus had fought for him and Harry. "They love each other." He nodded looking to the Healer. "So, we sit and wait?" he asked softly as Toddy entered to room.

"Sit and wait for what?" Toddy asked looking to Mary for an explanation as to what was going on. Listen to Mary explain he nodded "I have seen this, and you are right it's his magic. His magic is protecting the baby while he heals and to heal he needs to sleep, because asleep his body doesn't have to use much energy to keep him going." He explained softly. "All we can do is give him time."

"I still hate it." Draco grumbled not looking thrilled that his pregnant mate was basically in a coma. Sitting beside Harry he sighed. "There are a lot of things that I hate and still hate." He admitted "I hate feeling like I am out of control, I hate not being able to help my mates when they need me…" his voice trailed off a moment before he spoke again. "I hate that I am so fearful of my past."

Severus stood to move to him, hoping to offer the comfort he needed. "You know the past is just memories, they can't hurt you."

"No but they hurt Mat." Draco sighed. "I don't want him hurt because of me and what I had to do to…." He stopped taking shaky breath thinking about what he had done to live.

Toddy sat in front of Draco hoping to coax out of him what he was hiding, it seemed to him that the next memories that he held where the ones that he was so protective of and he worried that these memories where the ones that would decide his future with the council. Seeing Draco's hands shake his concern elevated "Are you ready to talk about it?" he asked hoping he was, it was clear that he was hurting.

Draco looked from Toddy to Severus and then to his Mum before he sighed, it was time to tell him. "It was about a month after I was married to the Dark Lord, I wasn't allowed to leave the bedchambers, you can guess why. One day though, I woke up and things weren't right…"

FLASHBACK!

Draco woke his stomach protesting movement, rolling he slowly stood wincing as pain shot up his spine. Wincing he began to move to the loo but stopped hearing his husband call him.

"Did I tell you to get up?" Voldamort snarled as he sat up, his red eyes glaring at his husband.

"I need the loo My Lord, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" he stopped realizing that he was going to be hurt no matter what he said. "I'm sorry My Lord." He bowed his head to show his submission.

"GO!' he snarled as he rose, he could tell that Draco was not feeling well and that pleased him. Smirking he rose and moved out of the room.

Draco moved to the loo and immediately threw up what little was in his stomach. Heaving again he waited until his stomach settled before rinsing his mouth he moved out of the room to see Severus move to him. He had to admit he was happy to see someone who would know what was wrong. "Severus." He nodded.

Severus moved to Draco worried for him, over a month of no contact and then he was called to find Draco married to the Dark Lord, covered in, from what he could see, bruises and welts and not feeling well. "How long?" he asked pushing him into a seat as he pulled his wand from his sleeve.

"Today, I woke up feeling like hell." He admitted knowing that Severus would get the hint that he was more than sick. "I don't like this." He admitted grateful when Severus gave him a potion to ease his stomach.

Running several spells to determine if he had anything serious he noticed that Lucius and Narcissa had joined them, he also noticed the smug look on Lucius' face and the fearful eyes of Narcissa. Looking at Draco he scowled. "You're not contagious and this will pass in a few months." He nodded and seeing the panicked look in his eyes he continued, seeing that he hadn't gotten the hint. "You're pregnant Draco."

Draco looked at his Godfather with fearful eyes before he looked to his attention to his Master and then back to Severus. "Are you sure?" he asked softly not wanting it to be true. How was he going to raise a child? Was he going to be allowed to keep the baby?

"Yes, you are about three weeks along and experiencing morning sickness, there are potions that will ease it and there are several potions you will have to take daily to make certain that you and the baby stay healthy." Severus explained wondering how in the hell they were going to handle this.

"How will we handle school?" Draco asked coolly not wanting to show just how scared he really was. He knew that being pregnant at Hogwarts was not going to be easy but he didn't want to be trapped in the Manor.

"You don't need schooling Draco." Lucius smirked clearly proud.

"I believe that your Father is right, as my husband there is no reason for you to have to continue schooling." Voldamort agreed clearly pleased with the turn of events. "I'm very proud that you conceived our child so easily."

"Thank you My Lord." Draco whispered trying to think of a way out of the situation.

"My Lord? My I speak?" Severus asked hoping that he could get Draco back to school and under his watch.

"Severus?" Voldamort nodded to him not pleased that he had something to say about the situation.

"I can understand what you are saying about his schooling My Lord, but if he doesn't go back My Lord the Headmaster could order the Ministry to look in on Draco because of his standing with in the school. First in his year if he doesn't go back it could raise unwanted questions, especially since they all know that I was going to apprentice him." Severus explained noticing that they were thinking about what he was saying. If the Ministry raided the Manor it could be devastating.

"How could we protect him though?" Narcissa asked looking to Severus hoping that he could hold the answer.

"Well, what we could do is propose that he is bonded to me, that will get him into my rooms and I could keep an eye on him and the pregnancy." Severus suggested slowly uncertain how he was going to take it.

"What about…?" Draco stopped realizing that he had just given away Severus' secret. Turning pleading eyes to Severus he hoped that he could see the apology there and that he would forgive him.

"About What?" Voldamort snarled his wand now in his hands as he turned to Severus. "What have you been hiding Severus?" he hissed.

"Draco was talking about my bond mate, My Lord." Severus answered knowing that it had only been a matter of time before the Dark Lord found out about his mate. Feeling the Cruciarts curse hit him he choked back the scream, he was thankful that it had only been held a few moments.

"WHY?"

Severus knew what he meant. "He is young My Lord, Draco's age, and he is neutral and wishes to remain that way."

Lucius looked shocked "When did you bond with him?" he asked looking from Severus to the Dark Lord wondering if Severus was going to live.

"Since he was eleven, it's a long story." Severus temporized hoping that they wouldn't push it, he wasn't so lucky, rising he turned to the Dark Lord knowing that he was in for it, he could tell by the look in his eyes.

"You expect for me to trust you and this bond mate with my husband?" he asked looking murderous as he played with his wand.

"Jade and Draco are friends, I have Jade apprenticed under me because he is too advanced for his years, he is also apprenticed with a Healer Mairia Blade…." He stopped seeing the excitement in Cissa' eyes and he turned to her. "I see you know the name, yes, she is the top specialist in male pregnancies." He nodded "Tri pairings are not uncommon, we can pull it off and Jade can help me keep an eye on Draco and the baby." He continued pleased that he was able to keep his voice steady, he wasn't certain how Harry was going to handle this situation but he knew that he would pull together for Draco.

The Dark lord fell silent a moment looking Draco over before sneering. "I will meet this child tonight, then we can 'set' the rules." He said coldly.

"Of course My Lord, I will fetch Draco's potions and return with my mate." Severus nodded.

"I will have our elves make a wonderful supper…." Narcissa nodded pleased that her boy was not going to be trapped in the Manor.

"Actually, I think that dinner at Severus' is in order tonight." Voldamort interrupted clearly wanting to catch Severus unguarded.

"Of course My Lord, if I may I will go and get things ready." Severus bowed before moving out quickly, he knew he didn't have much time before they would be gracing his home.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco stepped out of the Floo and looked around, hearing the soft voice of Jade he grinned before opening the mental bond they had, he knew that it was rare that he could speak mentally to Severus and Harry but he was glad that he could *We are here* he sent softly.

*Are you alright?* Harry asked clearly worried and not happy with the situation *I hope I don't screw this up*

*I'm alright, I just pray this works* Draco sent back to him *I have faith in you and Severus, we'll get through this* he reassured as Severus entered the room and as Pippen took their cloaks and offered refreshments. "Where is Jade?" he asked not wanting to let on that he had already spoken to him.

"He will be down in a moment." Severus reassured as they found comfortable seats. "Draco…you will need to take this on in the morning, if you get sick with it take it with food, that is the prenatal one, then this one will be as needed for vomiting, and then the last one is to keep your hormones in balance take that one at night, because it will cause you to be drowsy." Severus explained giving him the potions. "Before you run out tell me, so I can brew more."

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate this." Draco nodded stowing the potions away. "Hello Jade." He rose to greet his friend.

"Draco, it's good to see you." Jade took his hand looking him over "Severus has told me a little of what is going on, how are you feeling?" Jade asked clearly all business at the moment, male pregnancies were always high risked and morning sickness was not something that the men seemed to handle well.

"Not too bad, still a little queasy, but the potion works wonderfully." Draco grinned. "How have you been this summer?" he asked.

"Oh Severus is working me to death, I wish you had been here maybe he would have picked on you instead!" Jade smirked "Did you manage that essay?"

"Half of it, you know how much I put into my essays and I haven't had a moment to really research it." Draco admitted softly as they found a seat. "Jade, this is my Mum and Father, and this is my husband Lord Voldamort." He introduced them hearing the cough of his father.

Jade nodded to each other them "Lord and Lady Malfoy, it is a pleasure." Turning to the Dark Lord he wondered how he could approach him. "Lord Voldamort." He nodded sitting beside Severus. "I can't truly say that it is a pleasure but welcome."

Voldamort's eyes flashed at Jades words "So you are a neutral, how did you come to know Severus?" he asked clearly not trusting Severus or him.

"The first time I meet Severus was at Hogwarts, I had arrived for my first year and Madam Popmfry called me in for my physical. That's when they realized that I had some problems; Severus had been called because I needed several potions." Jade reached for his drink wondering how to continue the changed form of his past.

"When I arrived Jade was fearful of just about everything, he wouldn't talk, wouldn't tell us why he was as hurt as he was, his magic was fully manifested and I could tell we were going to have problems." Severus picked up pulling Jade close hoping to offer the comfort he needed though the contact. Pippen popped in at that moment to announce that supper was ready. "Why don't we continue over supper?" Severus rose offering his hand to Jade as everyone stood. Moving to the dining room he picked up the story. "So, as I was saying, I took Jade in, I didn't think that having him in the dorms was wise, if he became frightened someone could have been hurt."

"As the year progressed I came to trust Severus with more than just my schooling. I told him about my family, about what was truly going on and that I didn't want to go back." Jade grinned realizing that Pippen and Merry were serving his favorite soup, spicy chicken tortilla, Draco was getting chicken noodle, waiting for his soup he continued. "When I finished my first year with Severus he realized that I was going to have to go back to my so called family." He stopped realizing that he was not served the normal soup; he had been given the chicken noodle. "Merry!" he called pleased that she responded quickly. "Why am I being served different?" he asked.

"Merry knows that is Master favorite, but Master can't have it!" she protested looking frightened at denying her Master.

"You deal with this…" Jade turned to Severus knowing that if he yelled the elf would more than likely burst into tears, she was sensitive where he was concerned.

"Bring Jade the soup!" Severus ordered softly setting his napkin down and glowering at the elf, he did not need this now!

"NO!" Merry protested stomping her foot "He can't have it!"

Severus stood "If you'll excuse me." He nodded moving out not happy with his elf at the moment, but knowing that she would only refuse when something was wrong.

"The elves are in a mood." Lucius hinted hoping to coax out what was going on.

"Yes, they get like this every now and again, and Severus has to put them right." Jade nodded reaching for his wine; sipping it he realized it was non-alcoholic. Making a face he set it down and glared. "They are in a mood." He agreed trying to find his focus again as his soup vanished and then reappeared with sour cream in the middle of it. *SEV!* He whined mentally, he hated sour cream *WHY?*

*Please, just eat it the best you can, I know you don't like it but there is a reason and I will explain later* he soothed taking his seat.

"Problems Severus?" Voldamort asked looking smug.

"Nothing important," Severus reassured "As Jade was saying we had to find a way to keep him away from his family, so I proposed bonding to him until he was old enough to be on his own."

"Little did we know that we wouldn't want to close the bond or how much we would come to care for each other," Jade smiled softly as he picked at his soup. *I hate sour cream!* he fumed mentally to Severus hoping that no one else could hear him.

"So, you are apprenticed under Severus and Healer Blade?" Narcissa asked looking nervous but wanting to know that her son was going to be cared for and he would have the best care even if she didn't approve of what Lucius had done.

Jade graced her with a smile as he set his spoon down, "Yes Ma'am, I love to learn, it's my escape from the world some days. By the end of my second year Severus had taught me everything he could, I was doing things that most fully grown wizards hadn't mastered, so, Severus suggested a duel apprenticeship, potions and healer. I love it. I have delivered ten babies this year alone." Jade sipped his wine wishing he dared reach for Severus' he needed something to steady him.

"I am glad that Draco will have someone to help him, male pregnancies are hard." Narcissa whispered.

"I know, and I will be here, if allowed, and I know Draco has to have questions and I am more than willing and able to sit down and answer those questions." He reassured Draco knowing that deep down he was afraid, hell who wouldn't be.

"Thank you, I do have questions but they are not suited for the dinner table." Draco agreed sipping his drink.

"I also have books; we'll get you through this." Jade reassured hoping that he was pissing Voldamort off.

"You seem strong; tell me have you heard of Harry Potter?" Voldamort asked putting his spoon down, watching the young man he couldn't help but notice the similarities between them.

"Who hasn't heard of him? I just wish we knew where the boy is, from what I hear his family has taken him out of the country but who knows if that is true or not." Jade answered as they next course was served he was pleased that it was ham, roasted potatoes, buttered corn and a salad.

"Why do you wish to remain neutral?" Lucius asked clearly interested and clearly wanting to start a fight.

"I wish not to answer that." Jade answered as he began to eat his meal, seeing the flash of anger in Lucius' eyes he inwardly smirked, he hated that man at the moment.

"Why is that?" Voldamort asked watching Jade with cold eyes.

"Because the reasons why are not appropriate for the dinner table." Jade responded not wanting to tell the bastard that he didn't appreciate his Severus coming home unable to walk because of the pain, or unable to sleep because of the night mares. He didn't want to tell him that he didn't like the way that he treated his so called friends, or how it killed him every time Severus broke down. All in all he was afraid that he was going to tell the man that he was a cruel bastard and didn't deserve to live.

"Jade doesn't believe in our ways My Lord, and I do respect that, that is one reason why we have gotten on so well. He respects my choices and I respect his." Severus interjected hoping to ease the situation that was growing tense.

Jade set his fork down and took a deep breath. "I can tell that you want me to argue, I can tell the Lord Malfoy wishes a fight. I do not. I hate fighting, I hate arguing, all in all I hate being in a position where someone forces information from me that I do not want to share. We are here because Draco is in a position where he is going to need protection and a healer. You seem to forget that he cannot go to Saint Mungos, if he does and claims he does not know the father a paternity spell will be done and then Draco will be carted off to Azkaban and the baby killed. If that is what you want then fine! If not, then we need to proceed with what Severus has planned, Draco needs to be allowed to return to Hogwarts under Severus and myself as our bond mate and we have to think of ways to ensure that the Ministry will not know who the Father of the child is until this war is over." Jade said simply. Looking to Severus he could sense his slight apprehension.

"Silence!" Voldamort snarled at Lucius when it was clear he was about to say something that he probably shouldn't have. "As much as I hate admit it, the child has a point." He said coldly. "There will be rules…."

"Of course, but you will also have to understand that is we are going to pull this off there will be things we may have to do in public, such as hand holding." Jade added reaching for his wine again *I hate non -alcoholic wine!* he fumed to Severus.

"Why don't we finish supper, then we can adjourn to the sitting room and talk about this further." Severus suggested hoping that they could halt this conversation for now, he could sense that Jade was truly trying to come forward and if that happened they would all be in trouble.

"Very well…." Voldamort watched Draco a moment before picking up his fork again he had to admit that his young husband was going to make strong children.

Draco slowly ate his meal wondering if it was possible to start a conversation without any trouble or arguing ensuing. Looking over to Jade he grinned "So you think that Slytherin will stand a chance this year?"

Jade smirked "Maybe, the biggest threat is the Lions and they lost their Captain to graduation, I haven't heard who they were going to put in his place, but no one was as good as him."

"I hope not, we need a win this year, it will be interesting watching instead of playing but I know who I want to put in to replace me." Draco said sure of himself and his choice.

"Maybe you can still help Captain with your feet on the ground." Jade smirked knowing that Draco would enjoy it.

"I don't think I would want to, even on the ground it would be too much of a risk, bludgers don't care if you are on a broom or not if you are on the field you are fair game." Draco pointed out realizing that he was full. Pushing his plate to the middle of the table to signal he was done he picked up his drink.

"Good point, one reason why I suggested the shield charms over the bench for benched players." Jade nodded as he pushed his plate forward. Reaching for his wine he watched Lucius and Narcissa a moment, he could see the bags under Narcissa's eyes and he saw just how tired she looked and he wondered if she was feeling alright *Severus, she doesn't look well.* he sent a little worried as he glanced at the Dark Lord who was scowling as he pushed his plate forward.

"Why don't we adjourn to the sitting room for afters." Severus suggested pleased when everyone stood.

Voldamort stood and offered his hand to Draco but he was not pleased when Draco didn't take his offered hand. "Draco?" he scowled offering his hand again.

Draco knew that if he didn't take it there would be problems, standing he reached for his husbands hand only to feel a wave of dizziness as he stood. Feeling someone keep him on his feet he heard a mummer of voices as a bottle was pressed to his lips. "Damn…" he hissed trying to gain his baring's. "What the hell?"

"One common effect of pregnancy you need to stand slowly, you stand to fast and you may hit the floor." Jade explained not letting him go until he knew that eh dizziness had passed. "It will get better." He grinned as Draco took the Dark Lords hand.

"I hope so." Draco grumbled as they moved into the sitting room finding a comfortable seat near the fire. He sighed softly as he thought about the challenges that he was facing. *I'm scared Severus.* He sent softly praying that no one else could hear him.

*I know, so is Jade* Severus whispered mentally back as the talk of rules began. Severus watched the conversation as his elves served the afters, one thing was certain he had to get Jade alone and see if his elf was right, if she was they were in for more hell than they wanted.

END!

Draco sighed "that day was horrible yet, wonderful because I finally got what I wanted, Severus and Harry, but I was stuck barring a child by him." He whispered. "I never did ask Severus why did your elf refuse to serve the soup?"

Severus chuckled remembering "Because that was the day we found out Harry was expecting." he grinned.

Toddy grinned "So you and Harry were expecting at the same time?"

"Yes, it was nice because he was there with me but terrifying because of the Dark Lord and my Father." Draco sighed. "I also was conflicted, I hated the baby, I didn't want it at first…."

"That would be a normal reaction Draco, anyone in your position would have felt the same, and that is nothing to be ashamed of." Toddy reassured softly.

"I've told him that so many times…." Harry grumbled cracking one eye open looking around the room.

"You had us worried sick!" Draco brushed his hair back.

"I was just sleeping…"

"Three hours longer than you should have." Severus interjected pleased though that he looked better. "We were talking about the day we found out Draco and you were pregnant."

"Day from hell, Jade wanted to kill Lucius and that Bastard." Harry whispered as he slowly sat up with the help of his midwife. "Am I alright?"

"You seem to be, your magic seems to have taken care of it." She grinned handing him a drink. "I want you to take it easy today."

"I will, as I was saying I hated that day, because I was so angry that Draco was put into that position without his consent." Harry whispered leaning on Draco.

"What did the Dark Lord demand of you?" Toddy asked watching the pair.

"Everything, and then some." Draco sighed feeling drained, his secret was finally out and he prayed that everything would work out.

TBC


	15. Part of his taskThe Council

Draco curled up against Severus with a deep sigh, "I go back tomorrow, tomorrow I face the council and I don't want to, I want to stay!" he grumbled listening to the kids a moment. "I hate this, Mat is hurt, Harry is expecting, and I am locked up like a loon."

"You are not a loon or crazy, as I have said over and over again, this is your Father's and Voldamort's fault no one else." Severus held him close as Harry sat beside them. "It was a hard time for all of us; I remember how Harry worried himself sick trying to do too much, or you trying to please the Dark Lord only to be hurt because he was 'pleased' with you."

"I know, I remember the one time Father and him decided to pay a visit to the school to look in on me." Draco shuttered. "I thought Harry was going to kill him."

FLASHBACK!

Lucius and Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace looking around the room coldly as the fireplace roared again and Voldamort stepped out. "Severus…" Lucius nodded to him in greeting.

"Where is my husband?" Voldamort looked around the room realizing that he wasn't there. Taking a seat by the fire he waited or Severus to answer him.

"He is on his way My Lord, tonight is his check up and lately Jade hasn't let Draco out of his site." Severus called his elf for drinks.

"Is Draco well?" Narcissa asked worried for her only child. Sitting away from Lucius she took her drink with a soft thank you.

"He is well, but we are cutting back his schedule and I am taking over his lessons in private, that way if he gets tired he can stop." Severus explained as the door opened.

"I hate this! Damn it! Why me! Why in the hell….!" Draco fumed and grumbled as he put his bag down, stripping off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he went right past everyone to his rooms and to the loo without and explanation.

Severus turned to Jade looking perplexed, "What happened?"

"Baby on the bladder; last class on the eighth floor," Jade chuckled putting his cloak up, "Last check the baby was butt first and right on his bladder, he is not having a good time of it."

"Why didn't he use the bathroom on the floor?" Severus asked looking truly perplexed.

"Privacy," Jade smirked slowly stretching as his baby rolled, kicked and shifted. "I can't blame him, I am the same way. I hate the public restrooms, especially lately! Just the other day a fellow classmate tried to flood the bathroom while Draco was using it, pissed us off, I docked points, and gave him detention with Filch for three weeks. He argued said I had no right, Professor McGonagall told him differently, docked more points and gave him another two weeks. Then if it they aren't flooding it they want to ask Draco or me to show them our bellies or ask us how the baby got there! They loved cracking jokes lately especially the seventh years. " He grumbles as he made tea not realizing they had company "Some seventh years still avoids me and is spreading some nasty rumors." He turned and glanced around the room mentally growling in anger seeing who all was there. "I imagine that he will be out in about ten." Jade sat beside Severus not pleased with the turn of events.

"Why haven't you turned the child?" Voldamort asked not looking pleased at hearing the baby was not head down.

"If I hand turn the baby before he or she is ready then I could cause distress and the baby could die." Jade explained trying to hold on to his calm. After a moment though he could hear Draco mulling around in his rooms, and he rose. "Let me see if he is ready for his checkup." Knocking on the door he grinned. "You ready?" he asked softly.

"Give me a moment; I need to get cleaned up first." Draco called back sounding miserable.

"Let us know; your family is here." Jade called back moving to sit back down with Severus. "He is not having the best time of it." He grinned softly.

"Hopefully the baby will turn or soon." Severus grinned softly gently touching Harry's belly. "How are you doing?" he asked knowing that he didn't ask enough and he didn't spend enough time with him.

"Maria thinks that the baby is a girl, I say differently, I am carrying too far forward. I am tired but other than that…" he shrugged not really wanting to say how he felt around the company they had. "I feel like Draco, tired, sore and grumpy." He summed it up as Draco entered the sitting room.

"Sorry it took me so long." He greeted his parents and husband before stretching and sitting beside his husband. "When will the baby turn?" he asked Jade, the scowl on his face showed that he was irritated with the situation.

"Hopefully soon, I know that everyone is anxious to see what the baby is so we'll try to get a look today." Jade grinned sensing that his friend was more than irritated, he was hurting.

"I hope you know that if this child is female I will have you abort it!" Voldamort snarled not looking pleased at the shocked look on Jades face.

"WHAT! Why! The baby is healthy, there is nothing wrong with a baby girl!" he fumed sitting up from Severus' arms.

"I will not have my heir female!" Voldamort snarled. "If you don't do it I will!" he promised his eyes flashing red.

Severus placed a hand on Harry's arm easing him back on to the sofa *Easy.* he sent hoping to calm his mate.

"Why don't we do the check up?" Draco stood knowing that Jade would him to lay flat, but he had to admit he was nervous, the last six checkup's had just been his mum and now his father and husband where here.

"Let's," Voldamort snarled moving with Draco to his rooms, looking around he was pleased that the rooms where well-kept. Watching as Draco stretched out on the bed he sat on the other side of the bed frowning at Jade.

Jade washed his hands and moved to the bed. "Baby moving?" he asked softly moving to touch his belly.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Voldamort snarled not wanting anyone but him to lay hands on his husband.

Jade scowled "I have to, to properly check him and the baby I have to touch him, I have told you this, there is nothing sexual about this, all I do is feel for the baby." He grumbled glaring a moment at him. Seeing the faint nod he turned back to Draco, "Now, baby moving?" he asked again feeling for the baby as Draco answered in positive.

"Always, kicking, punching, stretching…" Draco half chuckled trying to ease the tension that was building in the room.

"Good, still butt first." He grinned measuring Draco's belly, "Growth is on track, ready to see if we can tell?" Jade asked hoping to make Draco smile, picking up his wand he cast several spells before casting the revel charm that would show them the growing baby. "Look…the baby is sucking its thumb." He smiled waved his wand taking measurements of the baby's head and arms.

"What are you doing?" Lucius growled not looking pleased.

"Measuring the baby's bones, by taking measurements I can keep better track of how the baby is growing and developing. If the measurements are not on track I can possible catch any problems early on." Jade explained softly trying to control his temper. "Heartbeat is right on track, I see nothing wrong…." He muttered watching the baby as he took his measurements.

"Is everything alright from the last time?" Narcissa asked watching him for any signs that he was lying.

"Right on track, heart beat is strong, strong kicker." He teased as the baby kicked and shifted. Inwardly though he was worried, the baby's shoulders where measuring little wide. "Right now baby has an approximate weight of two pounds, growth is right on target." He grinned shifting the scan to try and see what the baby was. "There's the baby's leg's, ohh, I saw that…" he shifted the scan again to show what he had seen. "That is a boy!" he laughed watching Draco's face of shock.

"Why is it so big?" he asked softly.

"When he is born his genitals will appear large and a little swollen, but it is normal, he's been in an environment of hormones just about and when your body goes into labor you will be expelling those hormones and he will absorb some, but they will balance out and he will look like a normal little boy." He promised recording what he was seeing on his paperwork.

"When will my body turn?" Draco asked not really pleased with the aspects of turning female for any length of time.

"About a day before you give birth, if you should go into premature labor though it could be instantaneous." Jade explained softly. "You are coming to a time where you need to be kinder to yourself, no rough night time games, if you are tired take a break and laydown for a bit." Hearing the grumble from Voldamort he sighed as he stood, the stress of the hour was weighing on him.

"You can leave now, I feel the need to be alone and reward my husband…" Voldamort sneered.

Jade gave Draco a sorrowful look before they headed out of the room "I think that I need to lie down."

"I don't see why you have to touch my son to get that done." Lucius scowled.

"It's my job, and it is the only true way to make certain where the baby is…." Before he could continue Severus pulled him close to calm him. "I'm going to lie down, I don't want to hear what that man is doing to my friend." He grumbled so only Severus could hear him.

"Go." Severus encouraged looking worried for him mate as he disappeared behind the bedroom door. "He is doing his job Lucius, surely you remember Cissa's healer and how she was touching and feeling for Draco at every appointment." He reminded him as he went to fix himself a drink.

"She did, she said that it helped her determine just how big the baby was and how his growth was." Narcissa smiled remembering the time she had been expecting Draco. "Jade is just doing his job and we need to let him do it."

"Don't you tell me what to do Narcissa," Lucius growled at her turning to glower at her.

Narcissa fell silent. "I just worry about my only son, that is all, I just want to get him through this." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

Severus turned to her. "Don't be sorry for being worried about someone you love." He sighed handing her a warm glass of tea. Sitting by the fire it was close to an hour later when the Dark Lord moved out of the room.

"We should be going, I will return in a few days." He gestured to Lucius and Narcissa to follow.

"Of course My Lord" Severus bowed and waited until they were gone before moving to Draco's rooms. "Draco?"

"Come in." Draco's voice broke and he didn't move from the bed as Severus entered. Feeling the hands on his shoulders he began to cry. "I am so tired Severus, so tired…."

"I know love, I know," Severus looked him over and snarled as he pulled the young man close hoping to comfort him as Harry entered the room.

"How bad?" Harry asked softly his green eyes dark with anger and pain. Moving to the bed he began to scan Draco hoping for the best. Pulling out several potions he handed three to Draco and downed one himself.

Draco took the potions before settling back down into Severus' arms "He said that if I lose the baby it will be my fault and that I am weak." Draco whispered.

"No if you lose the baby, it will be his fault!" Severus said firmly as they curled up together hoping to offer love and comfort.

END!

"I think what made it worse that day was what he said to me." Draco whispered softly, he had never told them what he had said but it seemed that they needed to know. "He said that he was pleased that I was giving him a son and that he couldn't wait to teach our son about taking his first victim. He then said that I would be our sons first and that it was a parent's duty to teach their kids. The thought of my son raping me…." He stopped and took a shuttering breath.

"It will never happen, love, Mathew loves you and that Bastard is dead. It will never happen." Severus promised softly.

"I know but Severus at the time, when he said it I had almost wished that I had miscarried him. I had prayed that we both would die…" He confessed softly.

"It's alright love, you were going through a really bad time, a time of uncertainty and a time that none of us where certain of our future. To sit here and tell you that you were wrong and that you shouldn't have had those thoughts is wrong of me. Anyone in your position would have those thoughts and many in your position have killed themselves because the pain and humiliation of being raped and beaten by their spouses is too much. Many people are not able to do what you have done, you took that little one into your arms and vowed that he would not be put through that, you loved him and raised him the best you could. Most give their baby away when they are a victim of rape, but you managed to overcome your fear and pain and raise him, and love him." Severus whispered as Harry snuggled closer to Draco in a clear agreement.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Do you have to go?" James asked as he watched his dad pack his overnight bag. "I don't want you to go." He whimpered softly.

Lillian sat beside James putting an arm around him. "It'll be alright, we'll see Father soon, right?" looking to Severus she swallowed hoping that she was right.

"Of course," Severus smiled realizing that James was not in the room. "Where is Mathew?" he asked realizing that Mathew was not in the room.

"He won't come out of his rooms." Harry answered from the door. "I've been trying and I just can't get him to open the door."

Draco looked to Severus and sighed "Let me try?" he asked softly as they moved up the stairs. Seeing Severus nod he knocked on the door "Mat honey? Can you open the door love?" he called.

"No, go away!" Mathew called his voice thick with tears "Just go!"

Draco swallowed the tears "Mat, I know that this is hard, it's hard for me too. I don't want to go I want to be here with you."

"It's not fair! Just go!" Mathew called back, even through the door his parents could tell he was in tears.

"Mathew honey, you're not being fair to your Dad, he needs you right now; he needs us to be strong, please open the door." Harry called glancing to Severus.

"I'm not strong; I'm selfish I want my Dad here! I don't want him to go!" Mathew called back.

Draco grimaced trying to think of how to get him to open the door without forcing it open. "Mat honey, you are strong, please? Toddy will be here soon, can I at least hug and hold my boy before I go?" he asked his voice thick with unshed tears. After a pause though he heard the click of the lock and the door opened. "Thank you."

Mathew looked up at his Dad through heavy tears. "It's not fair." He repeated as his Dad took him into his arms. "It's not fair."

"I know, love, I know, it's not fair, and I hate it but I will see you soon, I will do everything I can to be home, for good by Christmas." He promised softly. Holding him close his whispered word of love and comfort and a soft promise that he would see them all again. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Toddy. "A few more minutes?" he asked softly.

"Council wants to see you ten." He whispered softly knowing that if they didn't leave now they would be late.

Pulling out of the hug Draco brushed back his hair "Stay strong, I love you, I love all of you." He whispered kissing the top of his head before turning to everyone and hugging them in turn.

Severus wrapped his arms around Mathew as he began to sob. "It's ok, we'll see him again." He whispered as Draco turned one last time whispered that he loved them and then was gone. Pulling Mathew close Severus took a shuttering breath as everyone broke out into tears. Reaching he pulled James, Lillian and Harry close as he whispered "It's going to be alright."

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco stepped into the court room with tears on his cheeks, he didn't care who saw them; all he knew was that he was hurting and that his kids and husbands were hurting just as much. "My god that was so hard." He whispered.

"Yes, it is, are you going to be ok?" Toddy asked worried for his patient. Looking him over he could see though that he was looking better, he didn't look as pale and he could tell that the home cooked meals had done him well.

"I have to be." Draco whispered as the council member began to file in. "Council is short a few member?"

"Yes, Kingsley has found a few were not doing their jobs appropriately." Toddy explained as they approached the council. "Healer Toddy and Draco Snape here are requested." He greeted as Draco took his seat.

"Excellent, how was his first time home?" Kingsley asked looking Draco over he could see that he looked upset and worn.

"It went well, we did have an incident where young Mathew was injured and Draco handled it well, we did have the normal insecurities about being home but Severus, Harry and the kids handled it and showed Draco just how much they miss him and still want him." Toddy told them about the visit and what he had observed before they called Draco forward.

"Has Draco spoken anymore about the task the Dark Lord set for him?" Kingsley asked as he took notes.

"He has, and I know for a fact that Draco's task was not to kill anyone!" Toddy knew that he had everyone's attention now. "In fact his task only affected him." Looking to Draco he saw the nod to tell him that he could tell them.

Draco knew that there would come a time where the council would have to be told and all he could do was pray that Toddy knew what he was doing.

"Before I continue I would like the council's reassurance that this will not leave this room." Toddy saw the nods and as Kingsley ordered everyone out that didn't need to be there he continued, "Draco's job was to marry the Dark Lord and conceive an heir." Hearing the gasp from the room he glanced at each member in turn before he continued. "He was married to the Dark Lord for a short period of time, and a child was born."

"Where is this child?" Kingsley asked looking to Draco for the answer.

"My son has been raised by my bond mates for the past ten years." Draco answered softly. "He is a good boy, he is second year in school, Ravenclaw, top of his class, he loves transfiguration and he is nothing like his Father. I feared to tell because I did not want my son to be raised with what his Father has done hanging over him. He was a baby when his Father was alive, he doesn't know his father as father; he knows Severus as his Father. He does know that his Father was a bad person and that he did horrible things, but that is all. I just wanted him raised in a positive home."

"Did you willingly marry the Dark Lord?" One asked looking alarmed at what they were hearing. "Did you do this willingly?" he asked again not realizing he was repeating himself.

"No," Draco took a shuttering breath as he looked around the room, "If council wishes I will take my veritssirum so you will know that what I am about to tell you is the truth." He offered softly.

"Are you saying that you are willing to tell us not only about your childhood, but about your task with the Dark lord?" Kingsley asked softly.

"I was never given my chance in court your honor, I was taken from my family, locked away here at the ministry, and then locked away at the ward. No one ever gave me a chance to tell my side, granted I was afraid to, but I am not any more. My son is going through a really bad time right now, and anything I can do to convince the court that I am not a bad person and deserve to be home I will do it." Draco whispered brushing away the tear that had fallen.

Kingsley turned to the court and whispered a moment to each other, one thing was certain he was worried that the council would hear too much and not allow Draco home.

"Allow him to do it, the sooner this is over the better." One grumbled. "We have more important things that we need to do and I don't know about anyone else but I have always thought this case was just wrong!"

"Alright, let's allow it." Kingsley turned to another member to fetch the potion that they needed before turning to Draco. "We will allow this to continue, if you can show us that you were forced to do what you had to do and that you are not a true death eater than we may allow you to go home. BUT! If allowed home you will continue care through Toddy." Kingsley said firmly.

"Yes sir." Draco nodded hopeful that he would finally go home.

TBC


	16. Mathews birth

Authors note:

All right Cyber bullies, I know you are there and I know you know who you are. Well, guess what you can take your so called review and personal emails and shove them where the sun doesn't shine. I am writing this for me and my readers who read the full story, not you and guess what! NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO READ MY STORY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

PLEASE ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW

ON WITH THE STORY

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco watched the wizard that held the vial that was, he hoped, his freedom, "I'm ready." He whispered softly.

"Are you certain about this Draco?" Toddy asked softly praying that this was not going to undue him. "I know you want to go home but this…"

"Is my only way, I need this Toddy, I will probably need a shoulder afterwards though." He grinned as Toddy placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I'll be here." Toddy promised "And hopefully so will your mates after all is said and done."

Draco nodded as he stuck out his tongue for the customary two drops of the potion. Closing his eyes a moment he felt the potion take effect as he looked back to the council.

"Please state your name." Kingsley started silently hoping for the best.

"Draco Lucius Abraxas Back-Potter-Snape" Draco answered his head held high as the council members started to take notes.

"Describe your relationship with you Father." Another one asked in a quite tone.

Draco took a steading breath and starting at the beginning he told the courts about the abuse that he had sustained at his Father's hands, talking about the times he was little he slowly worked his way up to when his lessons had started. Seeing the look of shock and horror he stopped a moment to regain his train of thought.

"Did you ever try to fight your Father?" One council member asked looking sick at what she was hearing.

"How could I?" Draco retorted "I was a child, a child against a fully grown wizard. It wasn't my fault! Fathers are supposed to love and protect their kids at all costs; mine threw me away and saw me as nothing but a tool to gain him power. I swore that if I ever lived through the war that I would never harm my kids. No child deserves to be treated as if they are nothing, and every child deserves to be loved for who and what they are." Draco took another breath as he continued with his lessons and how they progressively had gotten worse over the years and how his Aunt had participated.

"When where you married to the Dark Lord?" Kingsley asked softly as they continued to take noted about what they were hearing.

"The end of my sixth year, I had returned home to be told by my elf that Father had orders for me, I showered and returned to my rooms to find the robes that were laid out for me where the robes my Father wore the day be married my mum…." He sighed as he told the court about being forced to marry the Dark Lord and about the months that had followed. "He never cared about me, I was nothing but a tool, many times he tried to kill me, many times he almost succeeded. One night was the night my son was born…"

"Tell us about that night…"

FLASHBACK!

"I don't like this Severus, what if something goes wrong?" Harry asked as he watched the pair dress for the evening.

"Everything will be alright; I will try to get us out of there as soon as I can." Severus promised softly as he kissed him. "Try not to worry, you heard your Healer."

Draco sighed turning to them. "Do I look alright for something like this?" he asked softly. His round belly proudly showed under the black robes.

"You look like the Pure Blood you are, relax, it's, I hope, just a dinner party." Severus smiled trying to be reassuring but inwardly he wasn't certain. "Come before we are late." Taking his hand they stepped into the fireplace and were gone with a word.

Stepping out into the sitting room Draco nodded to the elf that was there to greet them. "Mipsy."

"Welcome back Master, Master's husband has requested him sir." She squeaked. "Welcome master quest, I will show you to the dining room"

"See you soon." Draco nodded as he slowly made his way to his rooms. Glancing around he noticed that every Death Eater was there and that never was a good thing. Heading up the stairs he found his old rooms with ease, but the rooms would never truly be his anymore. Opening the door he stepped in and nodded to his husband. "My Lord" he greeted softly.

Voldamort turned and with a cruel smile on his lips moved to Draco. "There is my husband," putting a hand on his belly he felt the baby kick him as Draco turned his eyes up to face him. "I am tired of waiting…." He hissed grabbing Draco's braided hair he yanked his head back, forcing a potion down his throat. "DRINK!" he snarled as Draco coughed and gaged on the bitter potion. "That's my good boy." He hissed releasing his head. "Kneel!"

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco walked into the dining room, his stomach cramping; glancing to Severus he hoped to show his pain in that one glance. Sitting next to the Dark Lord he could feel the eyes on him and he could feel the tension as the Dark Lord rose.

"Everyone let us enjoy tonight's feast in honor of my husband and my new heir." Voldamort looked down at Draco with a sneer as everyone clapped, Bella cackled watching Draco with cold eyes.

Severus sat across from Draco trying to figure out just what was wrong, as the first course was served he wasn't talking and he looked as if he was in labor. He knew that could be right, he still had a month.

"My Lord, my I be excused?" Draco asked softly hoping that they would press him for answers.

Voldamort sneered "Why? This is all for you."

"Loo My Lord…" Draco answered softly pleased that he was told to go. Walking with his head held high he moved to the hall and to the nearest bathroom. He now knew what that potion was; he was in labor, a month early. Leaning against the vanity he wondered if he should leave, just go to the Floo and leave. Feeling the contraction he knew that he needed Jade. Calling for his elf he sent her for Severus hoping that the baby would live.

"Draco?" Severus knocked on the door before opening it. Moving to Draco he put an arm around him to keep him from falling. "What's wrong?"

"I need Jade." Draco whispered gasping in pain as his Mum took his other side.

"Let's get you to your rooms love." She whispered softly as they slowly made their way out of the bathroom.

"I don't think eight flights of stairs is wise at the moment." Severus corrected clearly thinking of other options than the stairs.

Narcissa blushed. "Of course, there is a spare room just down the hall…" she corrected softly.

"Tipsy!" he called pleased that she responded immediately. "Bring Jade to me now!" he ordered as they made their way to the room that Narcissa had indicated.

Voldamort followed the two, his inner circle tailing in their wake. Watching as Draco paused to let the pain pass he smirked, he was handling it well.

Bella cackled watching Draco "You were always so weak when it came to pain." She taunted.

Before Draco could respond Jade was there looking angry. "Started at supper" He explained knowing that he knew this was not normal labor as they made their way to the room that Narcissa had indicated.

"You were fine an hour ago, no signs of this." Jade grumbled "I have to try to stop this, the baby hasn't turned."

"So, he can deliver the baby." Voldamort corrected looking angered at that Jade wanted to stop the labor.

"He cannot! A footling breech calls for an emergency C-section, if I can't stop this we have to go to the hospital!" Jade corrected "I can't do a C-section here!"

"You will do no such thing; he does not leave this Manor!" Voldamort snarled his eyes flashing red as they moved into the room. The last thing he wanted was for this whelp to deliver his heir without him present, he would not risk the Healer taking his son.

Jade helped Draco into the room and to sit on the edge of the bed. "Breath." He coaxed as he did a few scans. "He's already changed, there is no stopping this." He whispered looking up at Severus.

"His water hasn't broken, can we turn the baby?" Severus asked watching as his mate closed his eyes a moment before nodding.

"We have to try, Lady Malfoy can you have his elf bring his birthing gown, blankets and towels?" he asked as he called for his elf to bring his equipment. "Come on let's get you changed." He encouraged realizing that they were being watched by every member if the 'inner' circle.

"Jade, take the baby, forget me…"Draco whispered softly leaning on Severus a moment as they changed him into his birthing gown.

"I do not want to hear you talk like that." Jade growled helping him to lie back, exposing his belly he draped a towel over his lower half as Severus moved to the other side of the bed. Giving Draco a few potions to help relax and take away the pain he then poured a good amount of lube on his belly and hands he handed the bottle to Severus as he felt for the baby. "We need to go towards you Severus, the placenta is on my side, I want to turn away from it." He sighed.

"What are you doing?" Lucius scowled watching the pair.

"We have to try and turn the baby," Severus answered as they began the slow process.

"Come on baby." Jade whispered as they slowly turned the little one. "Breath through it Draco, I know that this is not comfortable." He coaxed softly as they managed to turn the baby. "He's turned, relax, breath…" he coaxed softly handing Severus a towel to clean his hands. "You will have bruises but that is normal…" Jade sighed feeling for the baby again. "It's too soon." He whispered suddenly realizing that there was another problem, the baby's shoulders where wide. "Tipsy!" he called softly as the elf popped into the room "Fetch my other bag." He ordered softly.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked his voice strained with pain.

"You relax; let me take care of you." Jade answered catching Severus' eye and nodding as they moved away followed by Lucius and Voldamort.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked watching his mate closely.

"The baby's shoulders are wide, I fear that the baby is going to get stuck." Jade answered softly looking back to Draco he sighed leaning against Severus. "It's not fair, he should be in a hospital, if I lose them I lose you." He whispered moving back to Draco.

"What does he mean by that?" Voldamort snarled knowing that everyone in the room could hear him.

"They are at risk My Lord, there is a good chance because we can't take them to the hospital that they could die." Severus answered moving to assist Jade. Inwardly he was worried for his mate, he could see the pain in his eyes.

Draco glanced around realizing that everyone was watching him closely, he also knew that today he was going to die, it was his time. "Jade? Please?" he whispered softly.

"Don't talk like that, I will do everything that I can to get you through this." Jade whispered feeling for the baby again "He is steady I'm going to break your water now." Jade reached for the tool that would allow him to break the water safely as Bella cackled. "She is distracting."

"Just focus." Severus whispered to him as Draco flinched. "Breath Draco."

"That feels weird." Draco grumbled "Feels like I wet myself." He muttered.

"That is normal, and it is nice and clear so that is a good sign." Jade reassured as he sat beside Draco to coach him through the labor as the inner circle watched, joked, and waited. It was a tense time and he didn't like it. Sitting beside Draco he coaxed him through what seems like hours of contractions, before he was able to start him pushing. "Good Draco, relax, breath…." Jade waited for the next contraction before he had him pushing again. "I can see hair." He grinned looking up at Draco a moment as Voldamort moved to stand right behind him and Lucius stood beside Severus scowling.

"Very good Dray…" Narcissa praised her son using a cool cloth on his face to help cool him down. "A couple more…"

Draco panted softly feeling drained and tired. "I can't…" he whispered feeling as if he was not going to make it. "I can't"

"You can, I know that this is hard, but you can do this." Severus said softly handing Jade a towel as Draco began to push again.

Jade encouraged Draco to continue to push as the baby's head finally emerged. "Head's out…don't push…" suctioning out the baby's mouth and nose to help get him to start breathing, as the baby turned though his worst fears were realized. "Pull his knees back!" he ordered trying to free the baby from his Dad. "Damn it!" Jade snarled.

"What do you need?" Severus asked worried that they were going to lose the baby or Draco.

"Another Healer…" Jade snarled feeling pain in his lower belly. "Come on baby…."

"Just get it out!" Voldamort snarled.

"David!" Severus called to another Death Eater "Is your wife still here?" he asked hoping that she was.

"Of course but she is not part of us…" David snarled.

"Neither is my bond mate we need another set of hands, go get her!" Severus ordered knowing that he wouldn't dare disobey. Watching him leave he pulled Draco's knees back a little further hoping to help get the baby out.

"You need me?" Heather, a young woman entered the room looking worried, the only time they needed a Healer was when they wanted to keep a victim alive. Seeing Jade she moved to him "Jade what's wrong?" she asked.

"Shoulders stuck!" He growled.

Heather moved to assist but after a moment she shook her head. "Dislocate the hip or the baby's shoulder is the only way."

"You will not harm my heir!" Voldamort snarled his wand in his hand clearly ready to strike.

"Relax his legs, Heather take over." Harry ordered pleased that no one questioned him as he moved to Draco's side. "Draco, I am so sorry." He whispered muttering the spell that effectively dislocated his hip. Hearing his best friend scream in pain he closed his eyes briefly as Heather caught the baby. "It's a boy…Relax Dray…"

"Is he ok" Draco asked softly feeling as if he was floating, watching as Heather cleaned up the baby he grinned softly as the baby was placed on his chest. Reaching to touch his baby's hair he sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Draco….wake up!" Severus shook him to arouse him. "Draco! Stay with us!" he snarled when he didn't respond.

"He's bleeding out!" Harry snarled wrapping the baby up "Heather can you get him?" he asked handing the new baby to her. Pleased that the little one was screaming, he moved to relocated his hip "Severus can you reset the hip while I stop the bleeding?" he asked as Draco stirred. Noticing that The Dark Lord was watching Heather he was glad that the pressure was off him for the moment, or so he thought.

"He better not die!" Voldamort aimed a curse at Severus and held it until the potions master screamed in pain.

"PLEASE STOP!" Jades hands shook trying not to lash out at the man. "PLEASE!"

Voldamort lifted the curse snarling "That is to prove my point!" he turned away.

Jade turned back to Draco as Severus shakily reset his hip. "I'm alright." He whispered to Jade hoping to calm him. "You're hurting…"

"I'm fine, let's just save him." Jade whispered softly his hands shaking as he stopped the bleeding. "Draco, answer me…."

"I'm leaving you now…." He whispered opening his eyes a moment before closing them again feeling as if he was sinking.

"He just fainted." Severus checked his pulse breathing easier. "He just fainted…." He repeated softly before looking over to the baby. "How's the baby?" he asked.

"Small, but doing good, he's going to need Draco through, he needs to draw on his magic to get through his early start…" Heather sighed seeing that Draco was waking. "Hey Daddy." She grinned. "May I give the baby to him?" she asked Voldamort softly.

Voldamort sneered. "Very well"

END OF FLASHBACK!

"The stress of the night caused Jade to deliver early; he delivered two hours after Mathew was born. We passed them off as twins when we went back to school; I only wanted to protect him…" Draco whispered looking up at the court; seeing the anger in their eyes he knew that he had them.

"Let's pause here, I want Severus, Harry, and Narcissa summoned, now!" Kingsley growled.

Toddy placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "You did great, I am proud of you." He knew that the case was about to blow wide open and that Draco's bold move might have gotten him his freedom.

TBC


	17. Going home?

Severus strode into the Ministry with Harry and Narcissa at his side, his mind on Draco, and he prayed that everything was alright, the only reason that they would send for them was if something was wrong. Feeling Harry's tense beside him he tried to ease his worry, by taking his hand. "It's going to be alright." He whispered softly.

"I just have a bad feeling." Harry whispered as they entered the court rooms to see Draco sitting beside Toddy and the, what was left, of the council in their seats.

Narcissa glanced at her son and saw the tears and the lines around his eyes, catching his eye she smiled softly to tell him that they were there. "Narcissa Black, Severus Snape, and Harry Black-Snape-Potter reporting as quested." Narcissa greeted as they approached the bench with trepidation and unease.

"Thank you, please be seated." Kinsley was still flipping through the older notes of the case with a frown on his face. "Mr. Snape it shows here that you have appeared countless times to plead Draco's case, where you told anything about why nothing was being done?" He asked.

Severus stood and sighed. "All they ever told me was that he was not fit for society, the few times I was told he was coming home, a few days before it was supposed to happen he was accused of hitting a patient at the ward and we were told he wouldn't be coming home." Severus spoke softly. "I know that those allegations cannot be true, he has only every hurt one person in his life and he was protecting his child. At that time I know that the Ministry was unbalanced and that there was an acting Minister but not a permanent Minister, I never saw him he always just brushed me off."

Kingsley looked at the notes a moment "it says that the acting Minister was Kyle Black, I do not understand that he was not high enough in the ranks at the time he should not have been acting Minister."

Severus heard the intake of breath behind him and spoke before anyone else could. "Minister we have another problem…" Severus told him about Mathew and the injuries he had sustained by Black. "He has fled the school and I now believe that he is after Draco and will try to harm him any way possible."

The courts now looked at Kinglsey shocked and many where raising their voices wanting to know how a Death Eater had gotten passed the Ministry wards to not only get in but get a position to gain power. It was clear that they were all angry and where now wanting this man found.

"HOLD!" Kingsley barked to be heard above the dim, he could understand their anger but they had to remain focused and get the first job done. "I understand your anger, I too am just as angry and we will set to finding this man, but we have to deal with the situation that is before us!" Hearing the quiet assent he turned back to the family before them. "Somehow we will find him. Now, I have some more questions, I understand that Draco was forced into the marriage, but how did he end up bonded with you and Harry and how did he get out of the bonding?"

Narcissa stood at this point looking confident as she approached the stand. "I was the one that managed to get him out of the bonding…" She started softly. "You see, I never knew my husband's plans, when I returned from my trip and was told I was angry and could not figure out how they had managed it. I focused on keeping my son alive and trying to figure out how to get him out of the contract. I had found what I thought was my answer, in my bonding contract. It was after a really bad day for Draco and Mathew that I decided I had to act…."

FLASHBACK!

Narcissa watched as Draco was backed into a corner, it was the fifth time this week she had to watch as her son was reprimanded for birthing a colicky child. Didn't they understand that it was nothing Draco had done, the baby had been born early and it was clear that the early birth had caused the little one some problems. Stepping forward she felt someone grab her arm, pulling away she glared at Lucius. "It's not his fault! Mathew was early, don't you remember what it was like when Draco was a baby!" Then her eyes turned cold remembering that Lucius really had not been around Draco when he was an infant. "I forgot, you were never around!" she snarled. Hearing the sound of fleshing hitting flesh she turned to see the Dark Lord strike her son before he stormed off.

"You seem to forget your place Narcissa and if you continue I will put you back in your place!" Lucius snarled before moving off to follow the Dark Lord. Moving to Draco Narcissa whispered softly to him. "Pack up, everything you need for yourself and Mat and then have Mipsy take you to the safe house." She took a deep breath, as she touched his cheek. "If I don't see you again know that I love you."

Draco looked at his mother panicked. "What? What do you mean if I don't see you?"

"Trust me, I have done my poor best for you and now I have to fix this, trust me and go!" she insisted softly. Watching her son leave the room he gathered he courage and headed for the door. Feeling her magic gather around her she strode out of the house and to the Ministry. Once her business was done there she headed back home to find her husband, "Mipsy!" she called paperwork in hand, pleased that her personal elf responded she first asked if the Dark Lord was present. When the little elf told her that he wasn't she then asked where her husband was, nodding to the elf she gave her orders than strode to find Lucius. Striding into the study she magically slammed the door hoping to startle him.

Lucius startled and when he realized that Narcissa was the one to enter the room he stood glowering. "What dear wife?" he asked not looking pleased.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Narcissa snarled finally letting her rage be felt. "How dare you hurt him!"

Lucius crossed his arms clearly unfazed. "He had to learn his place, and he still has to learn his place!"

"HIS PLACE!" She snarled. "You raped him! You forged his signature! You forced him into the bonding without giving a damn for him!" She snarled slamming the papers on the desk "But it is over! Our bonding, his bonding! It's all over!"

Lucius laughed at her shaking his head "Our bonding is only over with death, the same with Draco's…but if that is what you want." He reached for his wand not seeing the moment Narcissa had drawn hers and with a nonverbal word disarmed him.

Narcissa then slammed him magically against the wall, her magic radiating from her. She knew that the moment she was able to disarm him she had the upper hand, she knew that Lucius could not do magic with our his wand anymore and that he was now powerless to stop her. "You should have read our contract dear Lucius!" she snarled advancing on him "in the event of spousal abuse or abuse of any child by the marriage the bonding is void and Narcissa claims all! I have presented everything to the Minister he has voided everything, including Draco's bonding and you forfeit everything!" She snarled her face only an inch away from his, she noticed how there was no color on his face and that he now looked strained. "I loved you, and I know that the loss of your first son has killed you, but I cannot do this anymore, and I cannot allow you to continue to harm my son and my grandson!" Before he could speak she casted a banishing spell, with a pop, he was forced out of the Manor, she felt the wards shift and it was done, and everything was hers and Draco's. Falling to her knees she began to cry, they were finally free, but she knew that she had to get Draco under another protection and for that she had to get ahold of Severus.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"That evening we were bonded, it was not only to protect him and Mathew but because of our heritage he was our other mate. It killed us to see him go through what he did but we had no choice until Narcissa had acted," Severus explained softly. "With our bonding Mathew took my last name, and we were content on letting the world think he was mine. He is not his biological Father, he is more Narcissa than anything, with his likes and dislikes and ambitions."

"You speak of a time where Draco harmed his Aunt?" One spoke softly looking confused and a little angry.

Severus could not tell if that anger was at Draco or the situation, he nodded. "He did, in fact she was killed that night, I do not know the full story, only Draco does…"

Draco looked up at the council and saw the slight nod of their heads. "My son was a fussy baby…."

FALSH BACK!

Draco sighed as he set Mathew in his cradle, "All right little man, just be quiet and I will be right back." He whispered needing and wanting a bath. His so called husband had used him until he was weak and barely able to walk before releasing him to tend to Mathew. Watching the sleeping baby he felt a sense of pride that he managed to get his son asleep already. Heading for the bath he felt hat he could maybe relax, Voldamort wasn't due back until tomorrow. Sinking into the warm waters he let his sore body relax and tried to just not think about anything. After twenty minutes though the cry of his son drew his attention away from the bath, rising he called softly. "Alright honey, I'm coming…" he sighed slipping on a dressing gown. Hearing his son's cries grow louder he knew that he was in for another long night of being up and down with the baby. Entering into his rooms he froze seeing his Aunt by the cradle. "Get away from him!" Draco snarled starting to move to the cradle to get Mathew way from her.

"He's just like you! Pathetic, Needy!" Bella snarled clearly drunk by the smell of Fire whisky on her breath. "I would have birthed our Lord the perfect heir!" Grabbing a pillow she glared at Draco "I will remedy this!"

"NO!" Draco lunged to try and knock his Aunt away from Mathew but was backhanded into the wall. Shaking his head to try to clear it he heard his son's cry become weak but he couldn't get his bearings. Shaking his head again he looked around to see his Aunt trying to smother his son. Snarling he pulled his wand and fired the first curse that came to his mind, it was normally a harmless spell but it hit her unprotected and knocked her back, through the open bay window and over the rail down onto the rod iron fence below. Draco stood and moved to his son holding him close praying that he was alright, feeling the breath on his skin and hearing the hesitant cries he breathed a little easier and then he realized what he had done, he had killed his Aunt. Hearing the bedroom door open he fell to his knees and sobbed as his mother came to his side. "I didn't mean to Mother, I swear…"

Narcissa brushed away the tears. "It's alright; I'll claim that I did it. Nothing will happen to you, it will be alright. I have a plan." She promised as she helped her son up and to a seat by the fire.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"Three days later was when mum got the bonding dissolved." Draco whispered softly. "I swear the only reason I fired the spell was to get her off my son…I just wanted to protect him."

"That is something that I believe we all can understand, all of us have been through times where we have had to defend loved ones and our children from that mad man, and you did not fire the killing curse, you fired a spell to knock her off her balance. It is not your fault that she fell through the window." Kingsley answered a gut wrenching feeling overcoming him as he thought about the case. Draco was wrongly accused and wrongly committed. "I do not understand why this has happened. I can understand that we had people in this committee that were doing things that they shouldn't have been but this should never have happened! You should have been given a trail, your family should have been allowed to fight for you and you shouldn't have had to resort to these measures to be heard." Kingsley shook his head clearly becoming angry. "Are there any more question s from the panel?" he asked softly.

"Did you ever harm anyone for fun? Or spite on the orders of the Dark Lord?" One asked "What happened and where were you during the final fight?"

"I have never and would never harm anyone for fun or spite, after my bonding was broke and I re-bonded to Severus and Harry we stayed at a safe house, I was never there during the finale battle. The safe house was raided by the Ministry…" his voice became low and tears glistened in his eyes. "I don't even know how they knew where the house was…I was tending to James and Mathew, they had just eaten breakfast…both where covered in oatmeal…I was putting them into the bath…"

FLASBACK!

Draco laughed softly watching as Mathew and James played with the oatmeal, it was clear that they did not want any more. "Alright little one's." he sighed standing and picking up both boys not minding that he was getting oatmeal all over himself. Glancing towards the window he sighed softly kissing the boy's. "I wish I knew what was going on, I wish I knew that your Dad and Father are alright. I hate not knowing and don't understand why it has to be your Dad and Father to finish this." He whispered.

James and Mathew babbled to Draco as if they understood his problem and where giving him the answer. "Dadda! Dadda!" James called seeming to look around for Harry.

"I know love." Draco whispered setting them down on the bathroom floor. "Alright…" turning on the water he began to strip the boys but paused in his task when he heard the front door. "Severus? Harry?" he stood looking out the door but not wanting to leave the boys near a tub full of water. Hearing voices he suddenly became very nervous that was not his mates. "Who's here?" he called pulling his wand.

"He's down here!" a rough voice called as they moved to the bathroom. "Aurror's! Drop your wand!" he snarled aiming his for Draco as others surrounded them.

Draco dropped his wand as James and Mathew began crying in fear. "Let me clean them up, and we'll go with you, just please let me get to them!" Draco pleaded wanting to make certain that the kids where taken care of,

"NO! Get away from the kids!" one snarled as another moved to take the kids.

James and Mathew knew that this man was not their parents and began to scream and cry reaching for Draco as Draco was dragged back away from them.

"I love you! Be good! Please don't hurt them!" Draco called to them as he was pulled from the house.

"You will never see them again!" The one holding Draco snarled as he pulled out a port key and they where gone.

END OF FLASH BACK!

"I was thrown in a cell, and I never saw them again." Draco whispered swallowing the tears.

"I had to fight for the kids too. When I found out what had happened I immediately came to the Ministry to fetch them and find out about Draco. At first they told me that I would not be gaining custody of my kids and that I need to leave. I continued to argue until Mrs. Bethany, the head of the child services department, came to see me. She gave me the kids back, said that they had no right to keep the kids for me and Harry, but they refused to tell me anything on Dray." Severus picked up the story knowing that they need to know.

"So, a Death Eater acting as Minister, imprisoned Draco and we like dammed fools never allowed him to to to clear himself! We just let ourselves and our judgment be blinded by the fact that he has a mark on his arm! We're all damned fools!" One spoke gruffly from the back "Send him home! Allow Healer Toddy to continue treatment but send him home!" he growled

Draco looked up at Kingsley hopefully was he going home? Could he finally repair ten years of damage?

"Release his cuffs he's going home." Kingsley answered softly.

TBC


End file.
